Restaurando el Clan Uchiha
by SweetCherry13
Summary: Sasuke ha logrado cumplir su primer objetivo: vengar la muerte del resto de su clan, ahora sólo le falta volver a restaurarlo, para ello buscará a alguien digna de un Uchiha; pero, ¿qué pasará cuando ella no se muestre interesada en el gran Sasuke Uchiha? Sin duda eso es algo con lo que él no contaba y tendrá que improvisar para lograr ganarse el amor de esa mujer Advertencia: AU
1. Chapter 1

:) Hola!... de nuevo yo, trayendo una nueva propuesta para ustedes que espero les guste ^w^ … hace algún tiempo leí que una autora decía en su resumen: "¿por qué siempre debe ser Sakura la que conquiste a Sasuke?" por desgracia y por inconvenientes (tonta universidad) no pude leer el fic en el momento y ya luego olvidé el nombre tanto de la historia como de la autora, pero me pareció una idea realmente interesante y me dije a mí misma, ¿por qué no? Así que aquí estoy con ésta nueva historia, donde como de costumbre espero sus críticas y comentarios ^^

Aclaro que los personajes y parte de la historia no me pertenecen a mí (lastimosamente, o sino las cosas serían un poco diferentes . ) sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto; sin embargo la trama en general sí es obra mía… así que si las cosas van un poco (mucho) diferentes al animé original, ¡no se asusten! Es normal… ^u^

Advertencia final y repitiendo lo que mencioné en el resúmen: la historia es AU

* * *

**Cap. 1**

Durante una calurosa tarde de verano en la aldea de Konoha, todos los habitantes aprovecharon para salir a pasear un rato en busca de algo de aire fresco mientras los niños corrían felices jugando por las calles en una apacible calma. No muy lejos de allí, se encontraban sentados en un banco bajo la sombra de un gran árbol dos de los mejores ninjas de la aldea disfrutando cada uno de un gran helado para tratar de combatir la sed que les provocaba el intenso clima; era bien conocido por todos el gran lazo de amistad que unía a ambos shinobi, pese a las condiciones que habían rodeado sus vidas en el pasado.

- Siento como si aún estuviera en Sunagakure – dijo con voz floja uno de los ninja, secando el sudor que resbalaba por su rostro desde su dorado cabello y entrecerrando con pesadez sus azules ojos.

- Te quejas por todo – replicó con indiferencia su compañero de ojos y cabellos azabaches, mientras probaba otro poco de su helado.

- Bien, hablemos de algo más – dijo el rubio incorporándose en su lugar del asiento mientras miraba maliciosamente al pelinegro y sonreía retorcidamente – dime teme, ¿qué harás ahora? Ya haz rechazado a casi todas las chicas de la aldea y tus opciones se están agotando.

- Hmp – gruñó con molestia el azabache que ya se temía que el rubio le saldría con ese tema, últimamente disfrutaba mortificándolo con lo mismo una y otra vez – tú que sabes.

- Pues sé que si no actúas pronto y te decides por alguna, el clan Uchiha pronto será parte del pasado, dattebayo – habló burlonamente el oji azul mientras se recostaba cómodamente en el respaldo del banco y saboreaba con gusto su helado.

- Todas son iguales – dijo el azabache en un suspiro mirando hacia la nada, como si estuviera reflexionando más para sí mismo que hablando con el rubio – francamente no me veo atado a ninguna de ellas. La restauración de mi clan es demasiado seria para mí y quiero a alguien diferente.

- ¿Diferente? – expresó con interés el oji azul que se quedó viendo a su amigo con expectación; y luego de pensar por uno segundos añadió – ¡pero si haz conocido mujeres de todo tipo! De ojos claros, de ojos oscuros, pelinegras, rubias, castañas, pelirrojas… ¡nada te complace! – finalizó el rubio luego de enumerar en los dedos de sus manos las cualidades físicas de las citas del azabache.

- Pues... no quiero a alguien como cualquiera, no quiero a una chica común – dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras veía a las personas a su alrededor, viendo con indiferencia a las mujeres que le sonreían y le coqueteaban desde lejos… a muchas ni las conocía aún pero siempre era lo mismo, finalmente su vista llegó hasta su helado y luego se posó en el helado de fresa que sostenía el rubio – no veo por qué no puedo desear conocer a alguien… ¡alguien con cabello rosa!

- ¿Nani? – inquirió nerviosamente el oji azul mirando a su amigo con los ojos como platos – _acaso Sasuke conoce a… no, no puede ser ..._ Estás loco teme, jamás he visto a alguien así – finalizó el rubio con fingida tranquilidad.

- Hmp, de eso se trata dobe – replicó con gran impaciencia el azabache, mirando fríamente al rubio – luego de todo lo que ha pasado, de todo lo que viví durante el tiempo fuera de la aldea por estar ocupado con mi venganza y haber conocido a tanta gente…

- Sólo presumes de tus múltiples conquistas – interrumpió el rubio mientras veía de reojo al azabache y una enorme sonrisa zorruna se dibujaba en su rostro - ¡Auch! – se quejó el oji azul al recibir un gran golpe por parte del pelinegro.

- Pues aunque te duela – exclamó con altanería el azabache mientras sonreía de lado – tú tienes a tus pies a una y ni con esa puedes.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó confundido el rubio – ¿a qué te refieres?

- A que eres un tarado – respondió con indiferencia el azabache, definitivamente esa oji perla no sabía en lo que se había metido al fijarse en alguien tan despistado como Naruto.

- Y tú eres un teme, pero aún así eres mi mejor amigo – dijo el oji azul con una gran sonrisa que el azabache correspondió – bien Sasuke, ahora respóndeme dos cosas: la primera, ¿qué es lo que tanto dices buscar entonces en la afortunada que elijas?; y segundo, ¿te vas a acabar tu helado? Es que ya terminé el mío y veo que tú ni la mitad llevas, parece que no quieres.

- Dobe – susurró el pelinegro con resignación mientras le entregaba su helado al rubio que lo recibió con alegría y lo empezó a devorar – pues, quiero conocer a una chica única. Hasta ahora he salido con muchas mujeres – dijo esto último mientras veía con superioridad al rubio, quien lo miró de mala gana – y para pasar el rato ha estado bien… pero esto es otra cosa, implicaría casarme y todo eso.

- Con la cara que pones al decirlo dudo que alguna te acepte – dijo el rubio con burla al referirse a la expresión de malestar que ponía el azabache cada vez que hablaba de matrimonio, sin embargo con tal de restaurar su clan, el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a someterse a algo así; Naruto pensaba que tal vez esa molestia que le causaba al pelinegro el verse unido a una mujer en una relación así como el matrimonio, era lo que lo hacía rechazar a todas las mujeres que se le cruzaban y se le insinuaban – ¿y eso por eso que te empeñas en buscar a alguien tan… rara?

- ¡No seas baka Naruto! – espetó con enojo el azabache – cuando dije lo del cabello rosa no me refería a algo literal, no te lo tomes tan en serio; lo que quise decir es que estoy cansado de las mujeres que conozco, todas son tan frívolas y superficiales… ya no quiero más de eso.

- Entiendo – dijo el oji azul con comprensión – no te rindas, tal vez aparezca algún día esa extraña mujer; por ahora deberías pensar en la revisión médica que debes hacerte mañana, la última vez que regresamos de una misión y no fuimos a tiempo al chequeo, la vieja se enojó mucho – exclamó divertido el rubio recordando esa ocasión.

_..._

...

Al día siguiente el azabache se levantó temprano y se preparó el desayuno para estar listo a tiempo y llegar puntual a su revisión médica luego de la misión que habían realizado en la Aldea de la Arena, sabía que Naruto tenía su cita en el hospital unas horas antes que él así que decidió recostarse un poco en un sillón mientras miles de imágenes de su infancia cruzaban por su mente; recuerdos de cuando era feliz con su familia, sus padres, su hermano Itachi y él riendo y divirtiéndose como siempre… sin embargo ahora todo era diferente, Itachi había resuelto traicionar al clan y se atrevió a asesinar a su propia familia y humillarlo a él cuando lo dejó con vida por considerarlo poco digno siquiera de morir en sus manos; no obstante Sasuke se había encargado de dejarle claro que ya no era aquel niñito asustadizo y débil que él conoció, sino que se había convertido en un fuerte ninja, digno miembro del clan Uchiha.

¿Acaso algún día volvería a ver su gran barrio Uchiha habitado por otros miembros de su clan? Esa ilusión era cada vez más lejana para el azabache, quien a pesar de estar empeñado en restaurar la gloria y el honor del clan Uchiha, veía con nostalgia la forma como ese sueño se desvanecía ante él como agua escurriendo entre sus dedos al no encontrar a alguien digno de perpetuar su estirpe. Consultó la hora y se apresuró a salir rumbo al hospital, faltaba media hora para su turno y lo último que quería era otro sermón de la Hokage.

- Así que ustedes también regresaron ya – saludó alegremente un castaño mientras acariciaba a su enorme perro blanco que movía la cola contento.

- Kiba – respondió el pelinegro, moviendo su cabeza en señal de saludo.

- Nosotros también regresamos hace unas horas, Tsunade-sama nos citó a revisión para ésta tarde – exclamó Kiba aún con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a sus compañeros de equipo junto a él – sólo espero que me toque con esa chica nueva que estaba con la Hokage, dicen que ella la entrenó personalmente durante años y que es una gran médico; y si es tan buena en la medicina como lo es de linda, de seguro me enfermaré más seguido jajaja.

- Si, ella me pareció muy agradable – dijo tímidamente la oji perla junto a Kiba, mientras veía al suelo.

- Ya debo irme – dijo el pelinegro con indiferencia ante la charla de Kiba, definitivamente no le interesaba saber sobre una chica nueva y esperaba no encontrársela, de seguro tendría que soportar que ella le coqueteara también y en ese momento no se sentía de ánimos para eso.

Sasuke siguió su camino y a pesar de ir a paso lento llegó antes de lo que se imaginaba a la entrada del hospital de Konoha, observó la gran puerta por la que entraban y salían muchas personas, cuando de repente vió algo que le extrañó mucho, afiló la mirada para tratar de distinguir mejor la confusa silueta de alguien que se movía rápidamente entre las demás personas, sin embargo sólo logró ver algo así como una mancha rosa que desaparecía hacia el interior del hospital.

- Hmp. Creo que estoy alucinando – decía el azabache para sí mismo – tal vez no es tan mala idea ésta revisión, el calor de Sunagakure me afectó más de lo que creo.

El pelinegro se pasó una mano por su cabello y luego dio un largo suspiro para encaminarse hacia la entrada y buscar a Shizune para que le indique el consultorio donde lo atenderían, quería acabar de una vez con todo eso para salir de ese lugar; aunque no lo admitiera frente a los demás, los hospitales lo inquietaban un poco.

- Buenos días, Sasuke – saludó cortésmente una mujer pelinegra – ¿vienes a tu chequeo verdad?

Sasuke sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras Shizune le entregaba una hoja donde le señalaba el consultorio al que debía dirigirse y un formulario que debía ser diligenciado por el médico que lo atendiera, el azabache empezó a caminar mientras leía el papel hasta que sintió como alguien se tropezaba con él.

- Disculpe – se escuchó la delicada voz de la mujer que tropezó con el azabache, quien siguió su camino de inmediato. Sasuke, apenas retiró su vista del papel y se dio vuelta para ver a la persona que chocó con él y se llevó una gran sorpresa, abrió sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que era la chica de cabello rosa que apenas si había distinguido hacía unos minutos en la entrada del hospital; por algún impulso que él mismo desconoció, fue tras ella para verla bien y quizás hablarle, sin embargo cuando dobló por la esquina que ella había cruzado vió una escena que no le agradó.

- También me alegra verte Naruto – dijo con gran felicidad la pelirrosa mientras abrazaba fuertemente al rubio quien la sujetaba también por la cintura.

- Sabía que lograrías llegar hasta aquí, siempre te dije que tenías mucho talento ¡dattebayo! – exclamó con una enorme sonrisa el rubio, aún abrazando a la pelirrosa.

- No sabía que todavía estabas por aquí dobe – dijo con seriedad el azabache llegando al lado del oji azul. La pelirrosa de inmediato se soltó de Naruto para ver quién le hablaba y se encontró con unos profundos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente.

- Ya me iba a llevarle esto a la anciana – habló con actitud severa el rubio al notar la mirada curiosa del azabache sobre la pelirrosa mientras le señalaba el papel que llevaba en su mano para tratar de alejarlo de ella – pero Shizune me dijo que Sakura-chan estaba aquí y quise saludarla.

- ¿Sakura? – inquirió el azabache con una ceja levantada y cruzado de brazos; aún así no podía evitar ver a la chica junto a Naruto, le parecía realmente hermosa, esos brillantes ojos verde de un tono jade tan lleno de vida que lo hacían perderse en su mirada… su pequeña y delgada figura que la hacían ver tan frágil y delicada que le inspiraba un gran sentimiento de protección, cada rasgo de su rostro tan exquisito y fino. Ya había conocido antes a mujeres bellas, pero había algo especial en ella que le llamaba la atención; ese exótico color de cabello, se veía tan sedoso al tacto que tuvo que contenerse para no enredar sus dedos entre ese rosado cabello… ¡un momento!, ¿qué acababa de pensar?, su cabello era… ¡era rosa!

Cuando el día anterior le había mencionado eso a Naruto, jamás pensó que sería casi como si hubiera invocado la llegada de esa chica a la aldea. Él había dicho eso como una forma de explicarle a su atolondrado amigo que quería encontrar a alguien diferente, hasta el mismo Naruto confesó jamás haber conocido a alguien así, y ahora se aparecía frente a él abrazando a una mujer con la única característica que Sasuke creyó que ninguna mujer podría tener. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿que acaso el rubio no le había asegurado que jamás había visto a alguien así? ¿por qué ese dobe le mentía de esa forma a él?

- Sí, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno – habló con voz dulce la pelirrosa, sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos. Ella se sentía un poco incómoda con la insistente mirada del pelinegro sobre ella, así que quiso romper el hielo presentándose ante él y extendiéndole con amabilidad su mano en señal de saludo; grande fue el asombro del rubio al ver que casi automáticamente, el azabache correspondió el gesto, estrechando con delicadeza infinita la frágil mano de la pelirrosa.

- Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha – respondió con voz ronca el azabache mientras le sonreía seductoramente de lado.

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – repitió la oji jade con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, al tiempo que retiraba rápidamente su mano, creando confusión entre el rubio y el azabache – me tengo que ir, te veré ésta noche Naruto – dijo apresuradamente la pelirrosa para luego perderse entre las demás personas que pasaban por ahí.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó atónito el rubio, viendo con incredulidad en dirección adonde se había ido la pelirrosa, luego miró al azabache con el ceño fruncido – ¿qué le hiciste?

- ¿Acaso viste que le hiciera algo? – espetó molesto el pelinegro, devolviéndole una fría mirada al rubio – yo ni la conozco, es la primera vez que la veo.

- Que raro, Sakura-chan no se comporta así – expresó el oji azul suavizando su expresión – en fin, ya le preguntaré ésta noche cuando salgamos.

- ¿Saldrán juntos? – preguntó con indiferencia el pelinegro, a pesar de haberla escuchado a ella decirlo antes de irse, quería enterarse de más detalles, el hecho de que Naruto le mintiera era realmente extraño.

- Así es – respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa – hacía tiempo que no veía a Sakura-chan y en cuanto nos encontramos le dije que quería llevarla a comer el más delicioso ramen que haya probado en su vida.

- Hmp… me mentiste – gruñó el azabache con el ceño fruncido, recibiendo una mirada interrogante por parte del rubio – ayer dijiste que nunca habías conocido a una chica de cabello rosa; aunque en ese momento yo ni creí que existiera.

- ¿Eh? Así que es eso lo que te molesta – dijo con altanería el rubio, cruzándose de brazos – bueno, es sólo que creo que tienes razón Sasuke; no hay nada mejor que conocer a alguien diferente para compartir el resto de tu vida, Sakura-chan sin duda es la mejor chica que pueda existir, ¡es realmente única! Me di cuenta del valor de tus palabras de ayer, es cierto que hay que escoger bien con quien quieres unir tu vida para llegar juntos a viejitos… ¿y quién lo diría? ¡En verdad sí tiene el cabello rosa!

* * *

Gracias por leer! ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaww, me alegra mucho la buena acogida que tuvo el fic :D ,, lo digo porque varias personas lo agregaron a favoritos y lo siguen,,, y eso que apenas lo publiqué anoche! ^^ ...

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **setsuna17 **por haberme dejado ese lindo comentario *-* ,,,, ¡Gracias a todas por leer!... ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 2**

El azabache se quedó en su lugar, no podía creer lo que el rubio le había dicho y menos aún que luego se marchara sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de responder. Bufó por lo bajo y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar, después de todo no tenía por qué darle tanta importancia al asunto, ¡ni siquiera conocía a esa pelirrosa! Definitivamente no valía el disgusto, así que mejor volvió a mirar en la hoja que tenía en la mano el consultorio en el que debía presentarse, y luego de preguntarle a una enfermera, se encaminó al lugar que ella le indicó, dirigiéndose en la misma dirección por donde había desaparecido antes la oji jade.

- No puedo creerlo – decía para sí misma con enojo la pelirrosa mientras revisaba unos papeles – el primer día y ya conocí al famoso Sasuke Uchiha ¡Ja! ¿Quién lo diría? – dijo con ironía, tratando de concentrarse en los documentos que leía; sin embargo el sonido de alguien golpeando su puerta la distrajo de nuevo – ¡adelante!

Luego de que la pelirrosa diera su consentimiento para que la persona entrara, levantó su vista de los papeles que sostenía y los soltó de inmediato al encontrarse con la mirada de quien entró.

- ¡¿Tú?! – exclamó la pelirrosa con asombro y abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente ante la presencia del recién llegado – ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? – preguntó tratando de recuperar la compostura mientras recogía de nuevo los papeles.

- Hmp – susurró con indiferencia el pelinegro, para luego sonreír con burla – ¿tan mal te caí?

- No es eso – replicó cortante la oji jade – es sólo que no esperaba verte por aquí, la verdad te veo bastante sano así que no entiendo por qué necesitas una consulta.

El azabache entró en el consultorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se acercó al escritorio de la pelirrosa y le puso frente al rostro la hoja del formulario para la revisión médica a la que iba. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y luego tomó el papel con lentitud para examinarlo cuidadosamente, unos minutos después suspiró profundamente y miró con cansancio al azabache.

- No sabía que fueras ninja – repuso con resignación a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la camilla de su consultorio – bien, siéntate aquí para poder empezar.

Sasuke obedeció en silencio y tomó asiento donde ella le indicó, la oji jade tomó unas cuantas cosas de su equipo médico y las acomodó en el espacio libre de la camilla.

- Quítate la camisa – ordenó con indiferencia la pelirrosa aún sin ver al azabache.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó incrédulo el pelinegro, no era que ese fuera su primer control médico, pero que esa chica que recién conocía le dijera eso de esa forma le resultó extraño – _ya sabía yo que iba a resultar igual a las demás_ – pensó con el ceño fruncido el azabache.

- Que necesito que te quites la camisa – repitió con impaciencia la pelirrosa, ésta vez viendo a los ojos al pelinegro – según el reporte de la misión en la que participaste, todos sufrieron algunas heridas y debo curarlas.

- No tengo nada grave – señaló el azabache fríamente, cruzado de brazos.

- No es necesario que estés muriendo – espetó irónicamente la oji jade con mirada desafiante – estoy segura de que si eres tan fuerte como dicen, tus heridas no serán peores que las de Naruto.

- ¿El dobe? – susurró el pelinegro con sorpresa. ¡Claro! Había olvidado que Naruto tenía la cita médica antes que él, sin embargo no tenía sentido, se suponía que se habían encontrado cuando ya el rubio iba de salida, así que la pelirrosa no pudo haberlo atendido.

- ¡No lo llames así! – se molestó la oji jade, dándole un suave golpecito al azabache en el pecho con su dedo índice – su nombre es Naruto. Shizune me dijo hace un momento que ella lo había curado en la mañana y que no había tardado mucho. ¿Vas a quitarte la camisa o no? No eres el único paciente que tengo – exclamó impaciente la pelirrosa.

- _Que carácter_ – pensó el pelinegro mientras se quitaba la camisa; al parecer se había equivocado con ella, la intención de la pelirrosa no era aprovecharse de su situación para hacerlo quitarse la ropa, simplemente iba a revisarlo como cualquier médico lo haría. Sin duda ese Naruto tenía razón, esa chica si que era única, hasta le daba la impresión de que a ella ni le importaba que fuera él quien estuviera frente a ella, incluso parecía que a Sakura le desagradaba la idea de estar cerca del azabache.

- Es todo, vístete y ya puedes irte – dijo la pelirrosa dirigiéndose a su escritorio una vez hubo terminado la sesión de curación del azabache – yo le llevaré los papeles a Tsunade-sama.

El pelinegro salió del hospital con la mente revuelta, simplemente no podía ordenar bien las ideas en su cabeza; primero se aparece esa extraña pelirrosa en el hospital, que en sólo unas horas amenaza con derrumbar por completo la noción que hasta ahora Sasuke tenía de las mujeres, luego llega Naruto quien al parecer conoce desde siempre a la oji jade y le presume de lo especial que es ella. Al principio el azabache creyó que el rubio simplemente estaba exagerando, después de todo, ¿qué mujer puede ser tan excepcional como la que describió Naruto cuando se refirió a Sakura?

- Imposible – se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro, como tratándose de convencer él mismo con su respuesta. Ninguna mujer podría ser tan diferente como aparentemente era la pelirrosa, sin embargo la forma como lo trató lo dejó muy confundido; al principio se mostró amable cuando la vió con Naruto en el pasillo del hospital, ese brillo en sus ojos y su radiante presencia era algo natural en ella, pues en ningún momento manifestó esa actitud descarada y coqueta que usualmente las mujeres usan cuando se le acercan a él.

Sin embargo, ¿qué la había hecho cambiar tan de repente? Bastó con mencionar su nombre para que ella se transformara en un ser frío y sin la más mínima intención de simpatizar con él. El cuerpo del azabache se estremeció al recordar el suave tacto de la pelirrosa cuando lo estaba curando, tenerla tan cerca y aspirar su dulce aroma mientras sentía sus delicadas manos sobre las heridas y cicatrices superficiales en su torso, le producían una descarga eléctrica que atravesaba su cuerpo y hacía latir con fuerza su corazón.

- Hmp – suspiró con cansancio el azabache – ¿qué se supone que me está pasando?

- Yo diría que estás enloqueciendo – se burló una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué quieres dobe? – habló cortante el pelinegro.

- Voy camino a Ichiraku – respondió tranquilamente el rubio llegando al lado del pelinegro – pasaba por aquí y te escuché hablando solo, ¿quieres comer algo haber si se te pasa? Yo invito, dattebayo.

- ¿Tú invitas? – preguntó con burla el azabache, levantando una ceja.

- Bueno, ya que insistes paga tú – exclamó sonriente el oji azul, adelantándose hacia el local de comida seguido del pelinegro.

...

...

Al día siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentaban amistosamente con sus mejores técnicas, midiéndose siempre entre sí para probar ser el mejor.

- Descansen un momento – habló tranquilamente un ninja de cabello plateado con una máscara que cubría su rostro – tengo noticias importantes.

- ¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó impaciente el rubio, deteniendo su práctica con el azabache.

- Vengo de hablar con Tsunade-sama – respondió con la misma apacibilidad el peli plata – ya tiene a su nueva compañera de equipo, mañana temprano la enviará aquí al campo de entrenamiento para que la conozcan.

El rubio recordó con nostalgia la última misión que había tenido con su antigua compañera de equipo, gracias a la mala decisión de separarse para cubrir más terreno, el enemigo había logrado emboscarla y la asesinaron despiadadamente. El azabache notó la tensa expresión del oji azul y trató de animarlo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, de inmediato Naruto levantó la mirada y le sonrió agradecido al pelinegro; a pesar de no ser muy expresivo, el rubio sabía que siempre contaba con el apoyo de su mejor amigo.

- ¡Al fin! ¡Hora del almuerzo! – exclamó alegremente el oji azul mientras recogía su equipo ninja.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó el peli plata viendo la prisa del rubio.

- Le prometí a Sakura-chan que almorzaría hoy con ella – respondió Naruto con una enorme sonrisa – regresaré a tiempo, no se preocupe sensei.

- Como quieras – dijo con el mismo tono tranquilo el peli plata, mientras se sentaba bajo un enorme árbol a leer.

- _"n__o hay nada mejor que conocer a alguien diferente para compartir el resto de tu vida, Sakura-chan sin duda es la mejor chica que pueda existir, ¡es realmente única!"_ – el pelinegro recordaba las palabras del rubio el día anterior en el hospital, ¿cómo pudo usar lo que él mismo le dijo en su contra? Ese Naruto sí que sabía cómo hacerlo enojar, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, esa pelirrosa también era culpable, si ella no se hubiera aparecido en sus vidas entonces todo estaría bien… ¡pero no!, tenía que llegar esa pelirrosa a voltear todo su mundo de cabeza, ¿por qué no le facilitaba las cosas y se comportaba como todas las demás mujeres que conocía para ya poderla sacar de su cabeza de una vez? – ya me voy.

- ¿También tú? – inquirió Kakashi sin apartar su vista del libro.

- No tengo hambre, voy a caminar un rato – dijo el pelinegro mientras se perdía entre los árboles.

- ¡Kiba, dile a tu perro que se calme! – gritó exasperada una rubia que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba el pelinegro caminando.

- Akamaru sólo está jugando – respondió sonriente el castaño.

- Que problemáticos son todos ustedes – habló con pesadez un chico de coleta que estaba recostado en la hierba observando el enorme cielo azul cubierto parcialmente de blancas nubes que parecían algodón – ¿por qué no te calmas Ino?

- ¿Yo? – exclamó la rubia aún más enojada – ahora resulta que la culpa es mía, se supone que es nuestra hora de descanso y justo teníamos que encontrarnos con Kiba, ¿por qué no puedes ser más calmado como Hinata? – preguntó cruzada de brazos la oji azul mientras veía a la Hyuga que se escondía tímidamente junto a Shino.

- Akamaru y yo preferimos divertirnos un poco más – replicó aún sonriente el castaño viendo a su enorme perro – sin ánimo de ofenderte Hinata.

- N-no – negó rápidamente la oji perla, sonriendo tímidamente.

- Ay, ¿por qué Sakura tuvo que dejarme sola hoy a la hora del almuerzo? – suspiró resignadamente la rubia con una mano sobre su rostro.

- ¿Sakura? – susurró el azabache de mala gana alejándose del lugar y dirigiéndose de vuelta a su campo de entrenamiento – _¿Que acaso todo y todos están empeñados en seguirme recordando la presencia de esa… esa molestia?_

- Llegas tarde teme – dijo el rubio alegre, viendo al azabache llegar – no te ves muy feliz que digamos, ¿no almorzaste bien?

- ¿Y tu amiga no se cansa de que la lleves a comer ramen? – preguntó mordaz el pelinegro – apuesto a que hasta la haces pagar la cuenta también.

- ¡Claro que no! – respondió el oji azul alterado, lanzándole una mirada asesina al azabache que lo veía con burla – para que sepas yo pagué la cuenta en Ichiraku cuando llevé a Sakura-chan; y hoy fue ella quien preparó el almuerzo, así que fue gratis – finalizó el rubio con tono triunfal.

- Muy bien, hora de continuar – intervino el peli plata antes de que sus alumnos terminaran peleando en serio – ahora quiero que presten atención a lo que haré, es una técnica muy útil y poderosa, observen bien y luego repitan exactamente lo que hago…

_..._

_Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage…_

- ¿Está segura de que estoy lista para eso? – preguntó una kunoichi con nerviosismo.

- Por supuesto mi querida niña – respondió con tono maternal la rubia de ojos miel – he supervisado personalmente tu entrenamiento durante años; y hace unos días me demostraste que la preparación adicional que tuviste fuera de la mía fue el complemento perfecto. Soy testigo de tu crecimiento tanto físico como personal y confío en tu gran talento… la pregunta es, ¿confías tú en tu talento?

- Si – dijo la ninja con seguridad, luego de meditarlo por unos segundos.

- Entonces no hay nada más que decir – concluyó la Hokage – mañana mismo te integrarás con tu nuevo equipo. Toma, aquí está el nombre de tu sensei, además del lugar y la hora en donde debes presentarte – finalizó la rubia, entregándole una hoja de papel a la kunoichi.

_..._

_A la mañana siguiente…_

- Llegaré tarde, llegaré tarde – se repetía el rubio mientras corría a toda velocidad al campo de entrenamiento, se había quedado dormido y ni tiempo de desayunar tuvo.

- Hmp, llegas tarde – lo saludo seriamente el azabache con mirada acusadora.

- ¿Ya llegó Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó alterado el oji azul, viendo hacia todos lados.

- No – contestó secamente el pelinegro.

- ¿Naruto? – dijo una voz femenina cerca a ellos – y… ¿Sasuke?

- _Sakura…_ – pensaron al unísono los mencionados.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó feliz el rubio, yendo a abrazar a la pelirrosa – ¿qué haces aquí?

- Veo que ya conocieron a la nueva integrante del equipo – habló desde la rama de un árbol el peli plata que recién llegaba – Sakura Haruno, bienvenida al equipo siete.

- Hmp – susurró con molestia el azabache, viendo la cara de sorpresa que tenía la el rubio, que era luego reemplazada por una gran sonrisa que le devolvía a la pelirrosa.

- Naruto, tú ya conoces a Sakura – prosiguió Kakashi, bajando del árbol de un salto – así que Sasuke, te presento a Sakura Haruno, la prima de Naruto. Ella será tu nueva compañera de equipo.

- ¿Prima? – preguntó con sorpresa el azabache, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sensei! – gritó sobresaltado el rubio, después de todo él había querido guardar ese secreto y ahora Kakashi lo revelaba así nada más.

* * *

^w^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente linda :3 ... me conmueve que aumente quienes agregan mi fic a favoritos, gracias también a esas adorables personas que han comentado, dándome a entender que les gusta lo que mi loca mente les ofrece... ^w^ ... ando en una racha de inspiración así que continuaré escribiendo un capítulo de otro fic, sólo por eso no les haré ésta nota muy larga xD ...

Cuídense mucho! Nos leemos luego n.n

* * *

**Cap. 3**

- ¿Pasa algo malo Naruto? – preguntó con tono apacible el peli plata.

- Parece que se avergüenza de su familia – se burló el pelinegro mirando al oji azul con una sonrisa retorcida.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – inquirió la pelirrosa con evidente enojo mientras se tronaba los puños y se acercaba al rubio.

- ¡Claro que no Sakura-chan! – se apresuró a decir Naruto nerviosamente para calmar el enojo de la pelirrosa, definitivamente su prima había heredado el gran temperamento que tenía su madre Kushina – yo lo único que quiero hacer es protegerte del teme, por eso le hice creer que teníamos otro tipo de relación – dijo el rubio ya más calmado y viendo con burla al azabache que cambió su expresión por una de enojo – aunque veo que aún sin mi ayuda, tú ya lo rechazas.

- ¿Ah, sí? Mmm… eso puede ser un problema para la convivencia y el buen desempeño del equipo – habló Kakashi que hasta ahora se había limitado a escucharlos y presenciar la discusión – bien, tiene el resto del día libre; debo ocuparme de un asunto urgente ahora, mientras tanto traten de arreglar sus conflictos personales.

- Me voy – dijo seriamente la pelirrosa al sentir la fija mirada de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

- Te acompaño Sakura-chan – sonrió el oji azul mientras le ayudaba a la pelirrosa a cargar sus cosas – ¿tú qué harás teme?

- Hmp – se limitó a decir el azabache para luego desaparecer rápidamente del lugar.

Ya en la aldea todo estaba en relativa calma, Sakura tuvo tiempo para distraerse y reírse un rato con las ocurrencias del rubio; además de ponerse al tanto de algunas cosas sobre Konoha. Durante el camino, Naruto se encargó de relacionar a la pelirrosa con el resto de sus amigos que la acogieron como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida.

- Todos en la aldea son muy amables – dijo con una tierna sonrisa la oji jade.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – dijo sorprendida una jovencita de la aldea que se encontraba cerca de Naruto y Sakura. Hacía solo un momento había visto ahí al azabache y se acercó para hablarle, y ahora simplemente había desaparecido en un segundo.

- ¿Que no puedo estar tranquilo ni un momento? – susurraba para sí mismo el pelinegro, escondido en un tejado cercano; cuando vió al oji azul acercarse con la pelirrosa quiso escapar antes de que lo vieran, aunque por alguna razón no se alejó de ahí sino que prefirió ver qué hacían ese par.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo o prefieres descansar un rato? – preguntó el rubio viendo lo pensativa que estaba la pelirrosa – estamos cerca del apartamento.

- _¿Acaso viven juntos? Hmp. Bueno, son familia… pero aún así compartir casa con ese dobe no debe ser agradable_ – pensaba el azabache con repugnancia al recordar el estado en el que vivía el rubio, además tenía esa extraña sensación de enfado al notar que la pelirrosa prefería pasar mejor su tiempo con Naruto y no con otras personas, como él por ejemplo; ni siquiera había mostrado interés en conocerlo, Sasuke aún no se explicaba por qué ella parecía odiarlo, que él recuerde, no le había hecho nada para que Sakura actuara así… ¡ni siquiera la conocía!

- No, gracias Naruto – respondió la oji jade con burla en sus ojos – tal vez cuando limpies ese basurero que tienes en tu apartamento considere visitarte, la última vez que me invitaste terminé aseándolo por completo y no fue una linda experiencia.

- Las mujeres son muy exageradas siempre – expresó el rubio restándole importancia a las cosas.

- Como digas – respondió irónica la pelirrosa – de todas formas, por ahora debo ir a comprar algunas cosas al mercado, ya casi no tengo comida en mi casa y no disfruto de los restaurantes tanto como tú.

- Bien, en ese caso supongo que te veré luego Sakura-chan – se despidió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

- Creo que es mi oportunidad de decirle unas cuantas cosas a ésta molestia, ¿quién se cree para juzgarme así nada más? – bufó el azabache siguiendo a la pelirrosa, aún sin dejar que ella lo viera.

Luego de atravesar unas cuantas calles llegaron a un pequeño mercado donde los propietarios tenían sus productos al aire libre cubiertos por un toldo, la pelirrosa examinó cuidadosamente las diferentes legumbres, frutas y variados alimentos que ofrecían, acercándose a diferentes puestos a realizar sus compras; Sasuke se limitaba a seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras la oji jade ya tenía un gran paquete donde guardaba toda la mercancía que adquiría.

- Hola – habló un chico detrás de la pelirrosa, ganándose sin saberlo, una terrible y oscura mirada que ansiaba matarlo desde su escondite – eso se ve pesado, ¿necesitas ayuda?

- Eres muy amable, pero no quiero molestarte – dijo la oji jade luego de girarse a ver al joven que le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa – además no te conozco – finalizó la pelirrosa dirigiéndose al siguiente puesto, dejando a un sorprendido joven y un alegre azabache que sonreía desde la distancia con gran arrogancia al observar el rechazo de Sakura con ese chico.

- No es ninguna molestia – insistió el chico, la pelirrosa lo detalló mejor y se dio cuenta que era realmente atractivo; tenía cabello castaño que hacía juego con el color chocolate de sus ojos, tan brillantes y expresivos que la hicieron sonrojarse al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella – para mí sería un placer ayudar a una linda chica como tú.

- _¡Por favor! Como si ese patético intento de cumplido fuera a funcionar_ – pensó molesto el pelinegro cuando notó el sonrojo de la oji jade.

- Etto… bueno – sonrió nerviosa la pelirrosa mientras le entregaba el enorme paquete al chico, esa bolsa le ocupaba ambas manos y la verdad le venía bien la ayuda de alguien para poder terminar sus compras – te lo agradezco mucho, te prometo que sólo será un momento – dijo la oji jade, sonriéndole dulcemente al castaño.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! – el grito del azabache fue tan fuerte que llamó la atención de algunas personas cerca a él, que se quedaron mirándolo con miedo; y es que su expresión de verdad asustaba, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada tan fría que era reforzada por el tono rojizo de su sharingan activado. La pared contra la que impactó su puño quedó hecha pedazos, pero el propietario del local al ver la expresión de Sasuke ni siquiera le reclamó.

- Un accidente le pasa a cualquiera – dijo nervioso el hombre dueño del local, viendo la pared lateral de su negocio en ruinas y al pelinegro indiferente ante el destrozo que causó, en ese momento Sasuke sólo tenía ojos y concentración para lo que estaba sucediendo entre Sakura y el otro joven.

- Y por cierto, si el no conocernos es el problema… entonces mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shun – dijo con amabilidad y aún sonriente el castaño mientras recibía la enorme bolsa de las pequeñas manos de la pelirrosa – ¡Wow! ¡Sí que pesa! ¿Cómo pudiste cargar esto tú sola? De seguro eres muy fuerte, recuérdame no hacerte enojar nunca.

- Un placer Shun, yo soy Sakura – respondió la pelirrosa luego de soltar una encantadora risita a causa del comentario de Shun.

- Tienes un hermoso nombre Sakura – habló con tono coqueto el castaño, haciendo sonrojar más a la pelirrosa y de paso enojando aún más al pelinegro que tenía la respiración agitada y los puños bien apretados.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me importa? Ella no tiene nada especial… ¿o sí?_ – pensaba confundido el azabache, sin embargo ver todo eso lo hizo dejar de lado la lógica y la razón del asunto; y decidió actuar por lo que su impulso le dictaba en el momento. En cuanto la oji jade se dio la vuelta para seleccionar del puesto lo que compraría, dejando a Shun tras ella; Sasuke aprovechó para llegar hasta donde ellos estaban.

- Piérdete – murmuró tétricamente el pelinegro con una fría mirada y el odio en su voz, frunciendo violentamente el ceño y arrebatándole el paquete de las compras de Sakura de las manos temblorosas de Shun que salió corriendo del lugar.

Sakura que aún no se daba cuenta de la presencia del azabache, le pagó a la mujer del pequeño local y le agradeció amablemente cuando recibió la bolsa con su última compra.

- Sasuke – murmuró con sorpresa la oji jade cuando se dio la vuelta y vió al pelinegro con el resto de su comida. Sin saber lo que pasaba, se dedicó a buscar a Shun con la mirada.

- Tu amigo no está – expresó con despecho el azabache, sintiendo un gran nudo en su estómago al verla buscar al otro joven, sintiéndose así ignorado por ella.

- ¿Lo viste? – preguntó la pelirrosa acercándose al azabache mientras extendía sus brazos para recibirle la gran bolsa con su comida, sin embargo Sasuke en un ágil movimiento le arrebató cuidadosamente el pequeño paquete con la última compra de la pelirrosa y lo guardó junto al resto, empezando a caminar ante la atónita mirada de la oji jade.

Sakura lo empezó a seguir tímidamente, su gran prevención contra el pelinegro no lograba opacar la galantería y atractivo natural de él; así que sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto, sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas mientras era incapaz de despegar la vista de la ancha espalda del azabache.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con fingido desinterés al verse sorprendida por el pelinegro que se había detenido y girado a verla de frente.

- Tengo hambre – respondió Sasuke con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros y veía el restaurante frente al que se habían detenido – ¿me acompañas? – le preguntó con una atractiva sonrisa.

- No, gracias – respondió cortante la oji jade, acercándose en un nuevo intento por tomar sus compras de las manos del Uchiha, sin embargo él fue más rápido y se lo impidió de nuevo al levantar la bolsa y alejarla del alcance de la pelirrosa; haciendo que ella soltara un bufido de enojo.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – preguntó severo el pelinegro, fijando su oscura mirada en la jade de Sakura.

- No te odio – respondió la oji jade aún molesta, pero manteniendo un tono mas calmado – es sólo que conozco a los de tu tipo y créeme, conmigo no funcionará.

- ¿Los de mi tipo? – volvió a preguntar el Uchiha, levantando una ceja y dibujando una encantadora media sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sí – habló firme la oji jade, sosteniendo la intensa mirada del azabache – en cuanto llegué a Konoha, escuché hablar de Sasuke Uchiha y su gran fama de conquistador; sé que acostumbras salir con las mujeres, ilusionarlas y luego las deshechas rompiéndoles el corazón… yo no pienso caer en tu juego, jamás cederé ante tu gran encanto.

- Hmp – gruñó el azabache, aunque sin saber realmente qué era lo que más le molestaba, si lo que la pelirrosa le decía (que eran evidentemente exageraciones de las mujeres con las que había salido antes y que ahora no soportaban verlo con alguien más) o el verse envuelto en el brillo vivaz de sus hermosos ojos verde jade, y embriagado por el dulce y hechizante aroma que ella desprendía… y es que mientras Sakura hablaba, se había ido acercando al azabache, al punto de estar ahora peligrosamente frente a él.

Sasuke nunca había sentido tantas emociones en su interior al estar frente a una mujer; y ahora sabía que no iba a ser completamente consciente de la reacción de su cuerpo al estar así frente a la oji jade…

- Ahora si me disculpas – dijo la pelirrosa quitándole con brusquedad la gran bolsa al pelinegro, aprovechando el momento de distracción por el que estaba pasando él – ya debo irme.

- _Así que eso es lo que piensa de mí_ – pensó el Uchiha mientras veía alejarse a la pelirrosa – _bueno, al menos admite que tengo un gran encanto para ella… hmp, es un comienzo_ – Sasuke sonrió de lado con superioridad, encaminándose dentro del restaurante; por esa vez la pelirrosa lo había rechazado de nuevo, pero no le molestaba, definitivamente sentía que al fin había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado: una mujer diferente, capaz de quererlo sinceramente por como es y no solo por como se ve… aunque el problema ahora era convencerla de que lo que ella quiere, es estar con él… no será nada fácil, pero un Uchiha jamás se rinde.

* * *

^w^


	4. Chapter 4

n.n ¡Hola! Gracias por leer ésta historia, agregarla a favoritos, a sus alertas y sobre todo gracias a quienes comentan, es importante para mí saber sus opiniones al respecto así que aprecio que lo hagan :3 ... **setsuna17 **gracias por tus buenos deseos!... también espero que te vaya bien y me alegra mucho que te gusten los capítulos, ¡gracias por comentar! ... woow, ¡cuidado con lo que deseas! aaw, eres bien cruel con Sasukito al decir esas cosas u.u muajajaja xD nos leemos pronto :3 ... **Kunoichi2518 **thank's! xD ... gusto en leerte de nuevo :3 ... **GIZETLEO **¡por supuesto! la idea era esa ¬w¬ jajaja, gracias por comentar :D ... **DaNiuchija15 **aaw,, gracias por tus lindas palabras, me alegra que te guste,, see actualizo seguido porque a mí en lo personal me mata la intriga cuando leo una historia, así que pienso que todo el mundo es igual y subo capítulos seguido (casi siempre xD) ... **karliss **¡bienvenida! Oh, me alegra tu actitud ^^ , pues, no tengo un calendario definido pero por lo general tardo entre tres y cuatro días o incluso menos :/ ... espero seguirte leyendo por aquí! :D

Gracias a todas de nuevo y ahora al siguiente capítulo... espero que les guste ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 4**

Sakura se removía entre sus sábanas, los recuerdos de la primera misión que tuvo como miembro del equipo siete la abrumaban y la tenían sumamente inquieta; cuando Tsunade les aseguró que era una tarea sencilla para que la pelirrosa se acostumbrara, jamás imaginó que las cosas dieran un giro tan inesperado… lo que había empezado como una tranquila misión de escoltar a un terrateniente hasta su aldea natal, se había convertido en una terrible emboscada por parte de ninjas renegados en busca del dinero y todo lo de valor que transportara el importante extranjero.

_Flash back…_

- Gracias Sakura-chan – agradeció el rubio mientras la pelirrosa curaba sus heridas más graves – pero ya me siento bien, ahora debemos ir por los que lograron escapar.

- Pero Naruto – trató de protestar la oji jade con preocupación al ver que aún no terminaba su trabajo – no es conveniente que…

- Naruto tiene razón – intervino el peli plata con tono serio, lo cual puso en alerta a los demás; después de todo Kakashi no es de los que se preocupan por cualquier cosa y el que haya cambiado su tranquila forma de hablar era demasiado extraño – debemos alcanzarlos antes de que la situación empeore.

- Es cierto – habló el pelinegro poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, durante la pelea uno de los enemigos quiso atacar por la espalda a la pelirrosa y Sasuke se interpuso, recibiendo así todo el ataque por ella.

- Pero Sasuke-kun – dijo preocupada la oji jade por el crítico estado del azabache, el ataque que recibió por su culpa había sido muy fuerte.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – preguntó el oji azul, extrañado por la forma como su prima había llamado al azabache – ¿desde cuando es "Sasuke-kun"? ¿Por qué a mi no me tratas así?

- ¡No seas baka Naruto! – espetó la pelirrosa dándole un golpe al rubio y tratando de disimular los nervios – eres mi primo, no es necesario ese tipo de formalidad… además Sasuke-kun me ha demostrado que es un buen compañero de equipo, así que tal vez no sea tan malo tratarlo después de todo.

- Encantador momento – intervino el peli plata tratando de hacer reaccionar a sus alumnos – pero me temo que no es el momento adecuado, debemos irnos ya. Sakura, ¿crees que éste par resistan una pelea con los que lograron escapar?

- Si son cuidadosos y no malgastan mucho chakra – explicó la oji jade con calma – no tendrán problemas durante la pelea, ya curé sus heridas más graves y lo único que necesitan es un poco de descanso para recuperarse por completo.

- Suficiente para mí – dijo Kakashi – ahora debemos planear nuestro contra ataque.

- Tal vez si nos separamos podamos cubrir más terreno – propuso la oji jade luego de recordar que los enemigos se dispersaron por el bosque.

- ¡No! – exclamaron al tiempo Naruto y Sasuke, sobresaltando a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – inquirió la pelirrosa disgustada, creyendo que sus compañeros subestimaban sus capacidades de análisis y estrategia.

- No nos separaremos – dijo firmemente el rubio, con la mirada fija en Sakura. La pelirrosa abrió la boca para preguntarle a Naruto las razones de su negativa, pero su sensei la interrumpió; él ya sabía la razón y ahora no disponían de tiempo para historias y distracciones.

- No nos separaremos individualmente pero sí por equipos – ordenó Kakashi con autoridad – Naruto, necesito mantenerte controlado así que vendrás conmigo; Sakura, como ya te llevas mejor con Sasuke, ustedes irán juntos. Me encargaré de mantener a salvo al terrateniente.

- ¡Sí!– respondieron los tres ninjas y se dividieron de acuerdo al plan.

- Gracias, Sasuke-kun – dijo tímidamente la pelirrosa mientras saltaba entre los árboles junto al azabache – aunque no debiste arriesgarte por mí.

- Hmp – gruñó levemente el pelinegro con la vista al frente – aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad molestia?

- ¿Molestia? – inquirió enojada la oji jade por el adjetivo que usaba el Uchiha con ella.

Sasuke se detuvo, haciendo que la pelirrosa parara su paso un par de árboles más lejos para girarse y verlo con gesto interrogante.

- Jamás me habría perdonado el que te pasara algo – dijo el azabache con voz ronca, dejando a Sakura atónita en su lugar mientras él se encaminaba de nuevo y se le adelantaba un poco – ¿vienes o debo llevarte? – preguntó el pelinegro con arrogancia y sonriendo de lado.

_Fin del Flash back…_

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – se preguntaba a sí misma la oji jade desde su balcón, con la mirada fija en la enorme y hermosa luna llena; y es que el resto de la misión fue tan fácil como la Hokage lo había dicho, en cuanto encontraron a los ninja enemigos los derrotaron con mayor facilidad, pues la pelirrosa se concentró más para no ponerse en riesgo ni a ella misma ni a Sasuke.

- ¿También entrenas al amanecer Sakura-san? – preguntó un pelinegro de grandes cejas llegando al balcón de la pelirrosa.

- ¡Lee-san, me asustaste! – gritó molesta la oji jade, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza por el susto – ¿qué haces aquí a ésta hora?

- Entreno un poco – respondió enérgico el pelinegro.

- _¿A ésta hora?_ – pensó inquieta la pelirrosa, sin embargo ahora no se sentía con ganas de hablar y ese chico la asustaba un poco con sus rasgos físicos tan extraños y exagerados – yo… yo me iré a dormir, te veo luego Lee – se despidió la oji jade mientras entraba de nuevo a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se dirigió temprano al hospital de Konoha, su misión había terminado y tenía que presentarse a una revisión de rutina como todos los ninjas; así que se levantó, se arregló con un traje informal ya que no era necesario que usara su vestimenta ninja y se apresuró a llegar al hospital, ya desayunaría algo allí.

- ¡Frentona! – saludó una rubia al ver entrar a la oji jade a la cafetería del hospital, hacía relativamente poco tiempo que se conocían, pero era más que suficiente para haberse hecho buenas amigas – ¿qué tal te fue en tu primera misión? ¿algo interesante que contar?

- No molestes Ino-cerda – respondió con fingido enojo la pelirrosa al ver el tono cómplice que usaba la rubia – tú misma me dijiste que Sasuke-kun no era de fiar, así que deja de insistir con lo mismo.

- Yo jamás dije eso – protestó con el ceño fruncido la oji azul – lo que te dije fue que si querías diversión sin compromiso él era una buena opción, pero que si se te acercaba no te fueras a ilusionar con algo serio; ¡pero en ningún momento te dije que sacaras corriendo al chico más lindo de Konoha!

- No tienes remedio – suspiró cansada la oji jade mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta y se levantaba de su silla – es hora de irme, Shizune me espera.

- ¡Suerte con tu chequeo! – exclamó en voz alta la rubia cuando la pelirrosa se alejaba – ¡y no olvides lo que te dije: deja de alejar al chico…..!

- ¡Ino! – gritó molesta la oji jade por lo que su amiga gritaba a los cuatro vientos como si nada, es cierto que el azabache era atractivo, pero lo último que ella haría sería seguirle el jueguito a ese Uchiha.

Luego de su revisión, la pelirrosa salió del consultorio donde Shizune la había atendido y quiso dirigirse al despacho de la Hokage, la rubia de ojos miel le había pedido que la informara acerca de su desempeño en la misión; y aunque no se enorgulleciera de haber puesto en peligro a sus compañeros, debía ser honesta y admitir lo que había pasado frente a su maestra.

- Perdón – se disculpó la pelirrosa cuando sintió que chocaba contra alguien mientras caminaba, la costumbre que tenía de pensar en otra cosa mientras avanzaba la hacía estrellarse contra las personas últimamente.

- Es la segunda vez que te tropiezas conmigo – habló con voz profunda la persona con quien chocó la oji jade, haciéndola fijar su vista en él.

- Sasuke-kun – susurró avergonzada, después de todo él tenía razón, era la segunda vez que por ir distraída resultaba golpeándose contra el fuerte cuerpo del pelinegro – no fue mi intención.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó el azabache al ver que Sakura se alejaba hacia la salida del hospital.

- ¿Te importa? – inquirió secamente la oji jade, pensó que el hecho de que ella se chocara contra él no le daba derecho de querer controlar sus movimientos.

- No realmente – respondió indiferente el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros – sólo quiero saber qué esperas para atenderme.

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo la pelirrosa comenzando a irritarse por la arrogancia con la que le hablaba el azabache.

- Tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo esperar todo el día por ésta inútil revisión médica – volvió a hablar el pelinegro, haciendo enojar más a Sakura.

- ¿Inútil? – dijo la pelirrosa al borde de perder el control de su ira – la última vez que viniste no me pareció que fuera tan inútil el tratamiento que te di; y durante la misión, tampoco vi inútil el hecho de haberte curado todas esas heridas.

- Hmp – gruñó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido – pues si tenemos en cuenta que la mayoría de esas heridas me las hicieron mientras te protegía, era lo mínimo que podías hacer, ¿no crees?

Y eso fue todo, luego de escuchar eso el juicio de la oji jade se nubló por completo debido al enojo que hacía estremecer todo su cuerpo, ¿cómo se atrevía ese arrogante a sacarle en cara todo eso? ¡Se supone que son compañeros de equipo! Y lo que los compañeros de equipo hacen es respaldarse entre sí durante las misiones. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un gran estruendo, mientras todos veían a un pelinegro salir volando y estrellarse contra las sillas de la sala de espera unos metros más allá de donde estaba la pelirrosa.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó Ino asustada cuando llegó donde su amiga – ¿qué crees que haces?

- Irme de aquí – bufó molesta la oji jade mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta.

- No tan rápido Sakura – intervino Shizune que recién llegaba, viendo al azabache incorporarse con dificultad y la expresión de infinito enojo de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke luchaba contra el sufrimiento que sentía al mover su molido cuerpo, casi podía oír su propio cuerpo gritar de dolor luego del gran golpe que le dio la pelirrosa, sin embargo él no estaba dispuesto a admitir eso, y menos aún demostrar el daño que la oji jade había causado en sus huesos. Por primera vez, su orgullo le había hecho pagar caras las consecuencias de sus actos; es cierto que cuando le dijo eso a Sakura su intención no era echarle nada en cara, sino recordarle que él se había arriesgado por ella y que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo las veces que fuera necesario con tal de que ella estuviera bien y lo aceptara… sin embargo las cosas se le salieron de control y ahora estaba más que seguro de que si Sakura no lo odiaba, ahora sí que debía aborrecerlo.

- Ino, llama algunos enfermeros para que me ayuden con Sasuke – ordenó Shizune sin quitar su mirada de reprobación con la pelirrosa.

- Claro – asintió la rubia mientras salía corriendo en busca de la ayuda.

- Tú Sakura, vendrás conmigo – dijo firmemente la pelinegra luego de asegurarse de que Sasuke se había levantado.

En ningún momento el Uchiha permitió que alguien le ayudara, su gran ego ya se había visto lo suficientemente herido (al igual que su cuerpo) como para permitir que lo compadecieran; aunque el dolor que sentía era inmenso, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejar que todo el mundo se enterara. Por su parte la pelirrosa, aún enojada, decidió ir con Shizune a regañadientes.

- Aunque más te vale que no me hagas curar al Uchiha – espetó la oji jade mientras pasaba por un lado del azabache que pese a sus heridas la miró con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro; en su interior, a pesar de sentirse apaleado por la pelirrosa, el azabache rogaba porque fuera ella quien lo sanara, así tendría doble beneficio: por un lado, se cobraría el golpe al verla molesta y sin otra opción más que atender sus heridas, lo cual la haría enojar y a Sasuke ya se le hacía divertido verla así; por otro lado, estaría rodeado de las atenciones de Sakura que con seguridad tendría que dedicarle un buen tiempo a dejarlo como estaba antes de mandarlo a volar… literalmente.

- Espérame aquí – ordenó Shizune mientras salía del consultorio y dejaba a la pelirrosa sentada frente a su escritorio.

Luego de que la pelinegra examinara a Sasuke, mandó llamar a Tsunade para contarle la situación y pedirle su opinión sobre lo que deberían hacer.

- No lo entiendo – dijo la Hokage cruzada de brazos – Kakashi me aseguró que se llevaban mejor y que tal vez Sakura tendría futuro en el equipo siete.

- Ya conoce usted el temperamento de Sakura y la forma de ser de Sasuke – dijo Shizune con una sonrisa nerviosa – es más que obvio que sus personalidades chocan entre sí.

- En ese caso – habló la rubia de ojos miel mientras ponía una expresión que le hizo pasar en escalofrío a la pelinegra – habrá que ayudarles… deja a Sakura a cargo de la recuperación de Sasuke.

- ¿Está segura Tsunade-sama? – preguntó inquieta Shizune, sin embargo ante la sonrisa torcida de la rubia sólo suspiró antes de ir a darle la noticia a la pelirrosa.

- Sakura – dijo Shizune una vez entró de nuevo donde la oji jade la esperaba – espero que estés más calmada. Probablemente no te guste mucho lo que tengo que decirte.

- No me digas que…

- Me temo que sí – respondió la pelinegra, anticipándose a la pregunta de la pelirrosa – y antes de que digas algo, son órdenes de la Hokage.

Mientras tanto, un pelinegro con varias fracturas y un intenso dolor que aún nadie se preocupaba por calmarle, se removía en la incómoda cama de la habitación que le asignaron. ¿Que nadie se iba a dignar ir a verlo? Definitivamente esa molestia sí que se había enojado en serio con él, pero aún así se las debía… y ya encontraría la forma de cobrárselas, de hecho podía usar eso a su favor para poder acercarse a ella, sólo necesitaba pensar bien su estrategia y calcular mejor sus movimientos para lograr cautivar a Sakura.

Por fortuna para Sasuke, la suerte estaba sin saberlo a su favor, pues en cuanto se abrió la puerta de su habitación, su oscura mirada se encontró de frente con los ojos de la persona encargada de curarlo y cuidarlo hasta que se recuperara por completo.

* * *

^w^


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!... Pues si que tardé un poco en actualizar ésta vez, perdón :( ... para compensarlo publicaré éste capítulo hoy y para mañana terminaré de revisar y modificar el siguiente y lo subiré también en la noche más o menos (ya que soy una pobre esclava que debe trabajar los festivos )

Gracias a todas por leer y por dejarme sus comentarios (amo recibir sus comentarios *w*)... Responderé los comentarios del capítulo anterior en las notas del siguiente :D ... Hasta entonces, nos leeremos luego! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 5**

Sakura bufó molesta al ver la sonrisa de superioridad que le dirigía el azabache, con gusto lo golpearía de nuevo y ésta vez no se contendría como antes; pero sabía que eso sólo lograría causarle más molestias al verse obligada a cuidar de él por más tiempo, ¿por qué Tsunade y Shizune la obligaban a hacerse cargo de él? Ellas sabían que Sasuke desde el principio no le agradaba.

- ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo para que empieces? – preguntó Shizune, entrando a la habitación.

- Primero lo diagnosticaré – dijo la pelirrosa impaciente, la pelinegra sintió el tenso ambiente así que se apresuró a retirarse de nuevo.

- Creí que habías dicho que no me tratarías – se burló el pelinegro, ganándose una gélida mirada de la oji jade – de seguro te sentiste culpable, ¿verdad?

- Me obligaron – rugió la pelirrosa aún enojada, examinando con brusquedad al azabache y haciéndole soltar leves gruñidos por el dolor – jamás estaría aquí por mi propia voluntad.

- Hmp – se quejó el azabache al sentir las fuertes punzadas en su cuerpo, donde hacía presión la pelirrosa para "examinarlo"; aunque Sasuke sabía que ella lo hacía a propósito, sólo para mortificarlo más.

Aún así, él estaba dispuesto a soportar todo eso, ya tenía un plan y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la misma Sakura, iban a hacer que fallara ésta vez.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el pelinegro con infinita paciencia en su voz, una vez la pelirrosa terminó su tortuosa inspección y se apartó de él con una extraña expresión.

- Yo… yo creo – dijo la oji jade con una mirada que parecía de culpa – por lo visto tus heridas son más graves de lo que creí al principio.

- ¿Eh? – inquirió el pelinegro con curiosidad, la expresión preocupada de la pelirrosa lo asustaba un poco, pero por otro lado la culpa con la que le hablaba lograba darle un poco de regocijo… definitivamente esa dolorosa situación iba a poder usarla a su favor.

- Creí haber controlado un poco mejor mi chakra cuando te golpeé – explicó la pelirrosa con la mirada clavada en el suelo – pero tienes varias heridas internas, leves hemorragias y algunas fracturas. Por suerte ningún órgano vital está afectado – sonrió débilmente mientras le daba una mirada fugaz.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En serio él tenía todo eso? Sasuke jamás creyó que la pelirrosa le hubiese causado semejante daño, si bien era cierto que se sentía molido, procuraba no demostrarlo mucho; pero escuchar la lista de sus males lo hicieron palidecer. Si eso le hizo cuando creyó contener su chakra, ¿entonces de qué sería capaz Sakura si lo ataca en serio?

- _Nota mental: no subestimar a la molestia y asegurarme de esquivar cualquier intento de ataque_ – pensaba el azabache mientras sentía un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo; no sabía si por la situación lamentable en la que se encontraba, por ver todos esos afilados instrumentos que la pelirrosa preparaba para seguramente seguirlo torturando… o por el hecho de que ahora ella estuviera abriendo su haori y acariciara suavemente su torso magullado.

- Sí, éste es el lugar – dijo la oji jade mientras tocaba una zona determinada de su abdomen, sin embargo al pelinegro le pareció que hablaba más consigo misma que con él. Sakura notó la confusión del azabache y decidió explicarle a lo que se refería – justo en ésta parte de tu abdomen es donde concentré el golpe, así que desde aquí empezaré a curarte.

Al finalizar el día, la pelirrosa salió sonriente del hospital, sin duda había sido una jornada satisfactoria y ya que le habían impuesto el cuidado del paciente Uchiha, iba a aprovechar cada instante para hacerlo pagar por su soberbia forma de tratarla.

- Te ves feliz Sakura-chan – saludó alegremente el rubio que la esperaba en la puerta del hospital.

- Un poco – asintió sonriente la pelirrosa mientras se encaminaba por las calles de Konoha junto a Naruto – ¿crees que Kakashi-sensei ya haya llegado?

- Conociéndolo, sé que no – respondió con simpleza el oji azul, habían logrado convencer al peli plata de comer todos esa noche y luego de tanta insistencia el enmascarado aceptó; sin embargo ya Naruto conocía a su sensei como para saber que nunca se presentaba a tiempo – aunque tal vez el teme ya esté allá.

- Me temo que Sasuke-kun no podrá ir – aseguró la oji jade con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, dejando sorprendido al rubio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Él te dijo algo? O peor aún, ¡¿te hizo algo ese teme?! – preguntó el rubio sobresaltado y con tono celoso, quería mucho a Sakura y el hecho de que alguien le hiciera daño lo enfurecía – si es así me aseguraré de ponerlo en su lugar, ¡dattebayo!

- Cálmate Naruto – dijo la pelirrosa con impaciencia – Sasuke-kun no me ha hecho nada, más bien yo diría que fue todo lo contrario.

- Explícate Sakura-chan – pidió el oji azul aún más confundido que antes.

- Sasuke-kun está en el hospital, por eso no vendrá con nosotros ésta noche – expresó con naturalidad la oji jade, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿En el hospital? – preguntó el rubio asustado, deteniendo su paso y haciendo que la pelirrosa detenga el suyo un poco más adelante para verlo – ¿qué le pasó?

- Él se lo buscó – exclamó la oji jade cerrando sus ojos con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos, excusando sus actos como una niña pequeña que trata de demostrar su inocencia luego de cometer una travesura.

- Fuiste tú quien lo dejó internado, ¿verdad? – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, Sakura era su prima, por lo tanto desde niños él conocía el fuerte temperamento de la pelirrosa, así que desde ya empezó a compadecer a su amigo pelinegro.

- Te dije que fue su culpa – insistió la pelirrosa haciendo un infantil puchero que hizo sonreír tiernamente el rubio – si él no se hubiera comportado tan altanero y odioso conmigo, no lo habría tenido que golpear – finalizó la oji jade con una tétrica expresión en su rostro.

- Hola, buenas noches Naruto y… Sakura, ¿verdad? – saludó amablemente un chico castaño que al referirse a la pelirrosa sonó un poco, ¿coqueto quizás?

- Kiba – respondió el rubio con desgano, mientras que la pelirrosa le sonrió dulcemente; a Naruto le sorprendió la rapidez con la que su prima cambió de semblante: hacía unos segundos parecía una psicópata y ahora sonreía como si nada; pero qué se le iba a hacer, así era ella y así la quería.

- Hinata – dijo la pelirrosa viendo a la Hyuga que estaba detrás de Kiba y Akamaru – por poco no te veo.

- Sakura-chan – saludó tímidamente la oji perla, aumentando su sonrojo al ver al rubio – N-Naruto-kun.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – respondió animadamente el rubio – bueno, nosotros nos vamos; es hora de comer y me muero de hambre.

Después de despedirse, Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron al local de comida donde luego de esperar por veinte minutos llegó Kakashi, la pelirrosa tuvo que explicar detalladamente el motivo por el que Sasuke no podría acompañarlos, asegurándose de establecer que todo fue por culpa del azabache; sin embargo su enorme sonrisa al relatar el primer y agobiante tratamiento que tuvo Sasuke esa misma tarde donde lo atormentó con agujas y técnicas dolorosas, hicieron que su papel como víctima fuera menor ante el rubio y el peli plata.

- Nos vemos luego Naruto – se despidió la oji jade del rubio una vez abrió la puerta de su casa y se dispuso a entrar.

Algunos días después el azabache estaba ya cansado de estar en esa habitación de hospital, ese ambiente nunca le gustó y la inactividad lo estaba enloqueciendo; sin embargo había sido paciente y con mucho esfuerzo logró llevar una relación más amena con la pelirrosa, al punto que ella casi se había disculpado con él por dejarlo así. Su plan estaba dando resultado, ahora faltaba un avance mayor que sólo lograría llevar a cabo cuando saliera de ese deprimente lugar.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun – saludó sonriente la pelirrosa, entrando en la habitación el pelinegro – te tengo buenas noticias, hoy en la tarde podrá salir de aquí.

- Ya era hora – dijo el pelinegro con indiferencia, hacía días que quería oír eso, pero ahora que la oji jade le anunciaba su dada de alta, no podía evitar sentir un gran vacío; después de todo esos días estuvo viéndola a diario y rodeado de sus atenciones y cuidados.

- Revisaré tu progreso como todos los días y empezaré a gestionar lo de tu salida – exclamó la pelirrosa con una hermosa sonrisa, luego se acercó al pelinegro y cuando extendió sus manos para examinarlo él la sujetó por las muñecas.

- ¿Ahora sí saldrás a cenar conmigo? – preguntó con voz ronca y una mirada tan penetrante que hizo estremecer a la pelirrosa.

- ¿De qué hablas? – devolvió la pregunta la oji jade mientras se zafaba del agarre del azabache para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- La última vez me dijiste las razones por las que me evitabas, las cuales eran falsas y alejadas ideas de lo que soy en realidad – dijo el azabache con un gesto de inocencia en su rostro – y luego de éstos días donde hemos podido conocernos mejor pese a las circunstancias en las que me encuentro, creo que ese tema ya está más que aclarado.

- Es cierto, eso ya está aclarado – corroboró la pelirrosa – pero no veo la relación entre una cosa y la otra.

- Hmp – suspiró el pelinegro tratando de mantener la calma, sin duda Sakura jamás le haría fáciles las cosas… pero era precisamente eso lo que le encantaba de ella – es sencillo, ahora que ya me conoces mejor y que yo te conozco mejor a ti; y considerando que somos parte del mismo equipo, sería bueno que nos empezáramos a llevar mejor. Podríamos conversar más en un ambiente agradable y se me ocurre que podemos ir a cenar ésta noche, aprovechando que salgo de aquí.

La pelirrosa estaba atónita, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué decir ante esa situación; es cierto que últimamente el azabache había cambiado un poco su forma de ser y estaba poniendo de su parte para mejorar su relación con ella, pero por otro lado esa podría ser sólo una estrategia de él para hacerla ceder y caer en su peligroso juego, no podía olvidar todos esos testimonios y advertencias sobre el rompecorazones Uchiha del que le hablaron cuando llegó a Konoha; así que por más que esos hechizantes ojos negros y esa profunda voz la tentaran a aceptar su invitación… debía ser fuerte.

- No, gracias – respondió la oji jade con determinación luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo esas dos palabras con las que lo rechazó la vez pasada, eso era más de lo que su orgullo Uchiha podía soportar; ¡esa chica se daba el lujo de rechazarlo una y otra vez! Pero lo peor de todo, era que en lugar de hacerlo desistir, sólo lograba animarlo a seguir adelante, porque con esa actitud le demostraba que ella era realmente diferente a las demás, que ella era todo lo que él había estado buscando en una mujer por tanto tiempo y a lo que estuvo a punto de renunciar antes de conocerla.

Sakura valía la pena el esfuerzo, le dificultaba las cosas y retaba todo lo que sabía sobre conquista y eso que se consideraba ya todo un experto en la materia… sin embargo él siempre había conseguido lo que quería y la pelirrosa no iba a ser una excepción; el problema estaba en hacerle entender que para él no significaba un capricho solamente, Sasuke había logrado experimentar sensaciones que nunca antes nadie había logrado despertar en él… y si eso era con sólo verla y tratarla de lejos, ¿cómo sería si ella cooperara un poco con él y le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que sus intenciones no son dañarla?

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el azabache molesto.

- Ya te lo dije esa vez – repuso tranquilamente la oji jade y encogiéndose de hombros – puede que ahora nos llevemos mejor, pero eso no quiere decir que…

- ¿Quieres dejar eso ya? – interrumpió el pelinegro con tono impaciente, logrando sobresaltar a la pelirrosa – en serio me estoy esforzando por llevarme bien contigo, nunca antes me he acercado por voluntad propia a alguien para conocerlo, ¿y ahora tú vienes a decirme que no te interesa conocerme?

- Es que… yo – trató de defenderse la oji jade, pero el azabache no se lo permitió.

- Si tuvieras una razón de peso para decirme que no, lo aceptaría – prosiguió el pelinegro con la respiración agitada debido al enojo – si te hubiera hecho algo y por eso no me quisieras ni hablar, ¡lo aceptaría también! Pero tu rechazo es algo que no puedo aceptar, cuando te basas en cosas que te han dicho los demás, sin darme la oportunidad de demostrarte lo contrario o comprobártelo.

Sakura estaba de pie junto a la cama del azabache y aunque no lo estaba viendo a los ojos, podía sentir su profunda mirada atravesarla como una katana; después de todo él tenía razón, ella lo estaba juzgando sin siquiera conocerlo, a pesar de que era cierto que las mujeres no le faltaban al pelinegro, la pelirrosa pudo comprobar por sus propios ojos que eran ellas quienes se abalanzaban sobre él y no al contrario.

Quizás había exagerado un poco su actitud con el azabache, Naruto le había contado acerca de la buena amistad que tenían y alguien a quien su primo apreciara tanto no podía ser una mala persona; tal vez una relación llevadera como sólo compañeros de equipo era algo que podía soportar…

- Perdóname Sasuke-kun – dijo finalmente la pelirrosa, viendo con tristeza y arrepentimiento al pelinegro – tienes razón.

Sasuke se sorprendió de la reacción de la pelirrosa pero no dejó que se notara, luego de haberle dicho todo eso, pensó que ella le aseguraría una nueva temporada en ese hospital… pero al contrario, sin proponérselo había logrado su objetivo; y lo mejor de todo es que fue de manera sincera, sin necesidad de engaños ni trucos de seducción. Tal vez esa era la forma de llegar al corazón de Sakura: sinceridad, ¿quién lo diría?

- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó el azabache con una de sus encantadoras sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió con confusión en sus ojos jade, por un momento pensó que tal vez su disculpa no le había bastado al azabache, después de todo lo que ella le hizo para dejarlo en el hospital y las veces que lo había rechazado valían más que un simple "perdóname Sasuke-kun".

- ¿Aceptas mi invitación sí o no? – repuso con gesto tranquilo y conservando su sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la pelirrosa incrédula.

- Sakura – suspiró con pesadez el pelinegro, pasando una mano por su cabello.

- Acepto – exclamó la oji jade llamando la atención del pelinegro, que quedó cautivado por la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba la pelirrosa y no pudo evitar sonreírle también.

- Bien – dijo el azabache sentándose en la cama – termina tu trabajo y ya déjame salir de aquí. Vendré por ti a la hora que termina tu turno.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, luego en la tarde le llevó la boleta de salida al azabache y se despidió de él, no sin que antes Sasuke le recordara estar lista a la hora acordada.

...

...

- ¡¿Que tú y Sakura-chan qué?! – gritó el rubio totalmente enojado mientras su mejor amigo lo miraba con una enorme y arrogante sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

^w^


	6. Chapter 6

Ehh,,, sé que dije que actualizaría mañana pero, francamente terminé de corregir el capítulo ahora así que decidí colgarlo de una vez :D

Quiero agradecer a quienes leen mi fic,,,, y en especial a quienes me dejan sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz :3

Las respuestas a los comentarios están al final del capítulo para no hacer ésta nota inicial muy larga...

Éste capítulo va dedicado a **Kimio-chan **porque al decirme que te deprimí al no encontrar otro capítulo me hiciste sentir tan culpable que corregí pronto éste para subirlo :3 ... Gracias por haber comentado tan pronto el capítulo ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 6**

- Agradece que vengo a decírtelo dobe – respondió el azabache, aún sin borrar su sonrisa.

- No puedo creer que Sakura-chan haya aceptado salir contigo – dijo el rubio incrédulo y cruzado de brazos – para todos en la aldea es obvio que no te soporta, dattebayo.

- Hmp – gruñó el pelinegro molesto por el comentario del rubio – las cosas cambian.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería del hospital de Konoha estaba la pelirrosa tomándose un pequeño descanso, ese día había estado bastante pesado y agradecía poder darse un respiro; se sentó en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana y empezó a beber su refresco.

- Un día difícil, ¿verdad frentona? – exclamó Ino dando un largo suspiro y sentándose en la silla frente a su amiga.

- Si – respondió la oji jade con semblante pensativo.

- ¿Es todo lo que me dirás? – preguntó con extrañeza la rubia – no sueles ser tan callada Sakura, ya dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

- ¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo? – devolvió Sakura la pregunta, fingiendo despreocupación.

- A mí no me engañas, eres mi amiga y te conozco bien – dijo la rubia que entrecerraba sus ojos azules para ver a la pelirrosa con cierto aire inquisidor – sé que algo tienes y me lo dirás ahora mismo.

- Etto… yo – empezó a decir la pelirrosa con nerviosismo – es que… hoy Sasuke-kun…

- ¡Lo sabía! – interrumpió la rubia dando un gran grito de emoción – sabía que seguirías mi consejo de no alejar al chico más guapo de toda Konoha.

- Pero qué cosas dices Ino – exclamó la oji jade sonrojada y avergonzada por las palabras de su amiga, después de todo ella no lo hacía por las razones que Ino pensaba, ¿o sí? – mi intención es simplemente establecer una buena relación con todos mis compañeros de equipo.

- Sí, como digas – dijo la rubia moviendo una mano frente a ella para restarle importancia a la excusa de su amiga – mejor dime, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Sasuke-kun? ¿Te invitó a salir?

- _¿Pero cómo lo supo? Ino parece ser una adivina con éstas cosas..._ Pues, la verdad sí – respondió la pelirrosa bajando la mirada con timidez – me dijo que pasaría por mí hoy cuando terminara mi turno.

- ¡Kya! ¡Qué emoción! – gritaba Ino llamando la atención de todos y avergonzando aún más a la oji jade que deseaba esconderse bajo la mesa para evitar las miradas de todos sobre ella – me pregunto adónde te llevará.

- Será sólo una cena Ino – respondió calmadamente la pelirrosa bebiendo un poco de su refresco.

- ¿Y qué te pondrás? – preguntó la rubia mientras le arrebataba el refresco a la pelirrosa para tomar un poco, tanto gritar le había secado la garganta.

- ¡Cómprate el tuyo Ino-puerca! – exclamó la oji jade frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que recuperaba su bebida, luego volvió a mirar a la rubia con tranquilidad – lo mismo que tengo puesto, voy a charlar un rato con un compañero, no a salir en una cita con mi novio o un novio potencial.

- Eso dices – volvió a hablar Ino con tono sarcástico y mirada burlona, haciendo que la pelirrosa rodara los ojos.

Luego de charlar con su amiga, Sakura volvió al trabajo, su turno aún no terminaba y tenía ya unos pacientes pendientes por atender… aunque deseaba con todo su ser que su turno acabara, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por la salida con el azabache, tal vez no había sido una buena idea aceptar su invitación después de todo; quizás si pensaba en una buena excusa podría liberarse del compromiso y dirigirse a su casa directo a dormir y descansar.

No, ella no acostumbraba dar su palabra y luego retractarse, las palabras de Sasuke esa tarde le habían calado y en cierta forma deseaba arreglar su relación con él para sentirse más a gusto en el equipo. Tal vez sea una buena velada y pueda disfrutar de un buen y relajante rato durante la cena; además, ya se le estaba ocurriendo algo para hacer de la situación algo más cómodo para ella, sólo debía aprovechar un rato libre para salir un momento del hospital, luego regresaría a terminar con su turno y esperaría a Sasuke.

- Ya me voy – se despidió la oji jade de Ino y Shizune, mientras se dirigía a la puerta del hospital – nos veremos mañana.

- Suerte Sakura – respondió la rubia guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice. La pelirrosa sólo suspiró y caminó fuera del edificio, cuando llegó a la esquina notó la silueta de alguien recargado contra la pared que se enderezó al verla.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó con voz profunda el azabache, ofreciéndole su brazo a la pelirrosa.

- Que bueno ver que ya estás mejor Sasuke-kun – saludó sonriente la pelirrosa y al ver que el pelinegro le ofrecía su brazo ella se apresuró a negar amablemente con la cabeza mientras aún sonreía – lo lamento, pero aún no nos podemos ir.

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirió serio el azabache y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- ¡Sakura-chan, teme! – se oyó una voz desde atrás del pelinegro – ya llegamos, perdón por la demora.

- ¿Naruto? – murmuró el azabache apretando con fuerza la mandíbula y girándose lentamente hacia el rubio con mirada asesina – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo les dije que vinieran – dijo la oji jade con voz dulce parándose junto al pelinegro, en ese momento Naruto tenía una sonrisa zorruna y veía con burla al azabache, quien de paso estaba que echaba chispas – espero que no te importe Sasuke-kun.

- Sí, espero que no te importe teme – repitió el oji azul sin cambiar su semblante burlón, causando más enojo en el Uchiha.

- Sasuke-kun – lo llamó la oji jade mientras tocaba suavemente el brazo del azabache que la miró de reojo tratando de regular su respiración y no explotar en ese mismo instante, ¿por qué Sakura disfrutaba tanto sacándolo de quicio? – hoy dijiste que no debía juzgarte sin conocerte y tienes razón, ésta salida es una buena oportunidad para que nos llevemos mejor como equipo.

- ¿Y Hinata? – preguntó el azabache viendo hacia donde la oji perla se escondía tímidamente.

- La vi ésta tarde, me cae bien y como no he tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con ella, me pareció buena idea invitarla para también conocerla – respondió alegremente la pelirrosa mientras tomaba a Sasuke por sorpresa del brazo, a pesar de su enojo, el azabache sonrió al notar el gesto de la pelirrosa y decidió no oponer resistencia y aceptar de una vez por todas.

- Como quieras – dijo el Uchiha con resignación, viendo con regocijo la hermosa y dulce sonrisa que Sakura le dedicaba.

Por el camino conversaron un poco acerca de las cosas en la aldea y muchos temas triviales, hasta que llegaron a un restaurante que con sólo verlo desde afuera, se notaba que los precios eran bastante altos y no cualquiera podía costear una cena allí.

- Uchiha – respondió firmemente el azabache, cuando el encargado le preguntó por el nombre de quien había hecho la reservación.

- Aquí está – dijo el empleado señalando un nombre en la lista que tenía en el cuaderno frente a él – reservación para el señor Sasuke Uchiha, mesa para dos. Por aquí por favor.

- ¿Para dos? – repitió con voz temblorosa la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – replicó el pelinegro mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa – no contaba con que traerías invitados cuando hice la reservación.

- Pues yo no contaba con que vendríamos a un lugar así – espetó la oji jade con el ceño fruncido, ella no se esperaba algo como eso, al principio pensó que irían a un local cualquiera a comer algo, por su cabeza nunca pasó que el azabache tendría planeado llevarla a un lugar tan elegante como ese.

- Estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas contigo – explicó con paciencia el pelinegro – ¿esperabas que te llevara a comer cualquier cosa en la calle?

- Me habría bastado – respondió la pelirrosa – no era necesario que te molestaras con todo esto.

Sasuke no entendía lo que le pasaba a Sakura, nunca antes nadie le había puesto tanto lío para una simple salida y ella lo complicaba todo… ¡era una verdadera molestia!

- Quisiera cambiar la reservación por una mesa para cuatro – dijo el azabache luego de soltar un largo suspiro.

- Lo lamento señor Uchiha – se disculpó el encargado – pero todas nuestras mesas grandes están ocupadas. Si quiere puedo ofrecerle otra mesa para dos, si no tiene inconveniente.

- Si no hay más remedio – susurró la pelirrosa luego de que Sasuke la mirara para saber qué le parecía a ella la solución propuesta por el empleado del restaurante.

- Me parece bien – le respondió el pelinegro al encargado, que de inmediato los guió hacia sus respectivas mesas.

- ¿Quieres que te diga de verdad por qué traje a Hinata y a Naruto? – preguntó la oji jade en un susurro, viendo a Sasuke con un brillo infantil en sus ojos y una sonrisa traviesa.

- Ya me dijiste cuando nos encontramos en… – respondió el azabache ocultando su sorpresa y la ternura que le inspiraba el ver a Sakura con esa actitud – ¿acaso me mentiste?

- Algo así – dijo la pelirrosa luego de soltar una risita, le hizo un ademán con la mano a Sasuke para que se acercara y le dijo en voz baja – sé que a Hinata le gusta Naruto, quiero mucho a mi primo, pero también sé que es un baka como para notarlo; así que decidí ayudarlos un poco.

- ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en esto? – expresó con el ceño fruncido el azabache, no le agradaba en absoluto la situación en la que la oji jade lo involucraba – además ésta no era la idea de nuestra salida.

- Lo sé Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirrosa con la mirada fija en el blanco mantel de la mesa donde estaban, no podía decirle que los había llevado como una excusa para no estar a solas con él porque ni ella misma podía explicarse por qué el pelinegro la ponía tan nerviosa – pero Hinata me cae bien y, me pareció que era una buena oportunidad.

- Hmp – murmuró el azabache mientras repasaba la carta que el mesero les había dejado para que ordenaran su cena.

- Cuando hablé con Kiba el otro día… – siguió hablando la pelirrosa, pero fue interrumpida.

- ¿Hablaste con Kiba? – preguntó el pelinegro mientras clavaba su oscura mirada en los ojos jades de Sakura, recordando las palabras del castaño sobre la linda chica nueva aquel día que conoció a la pelirrosa.

- Sí, hace unos días salí a comprar unas cosas y me encontré a Kiba por casualidad – respondió la pelirrosa con una tierna e inocente sonrisa – se ofreció a acompañarme ya que como aún no conozco bien la aldea, no sabía donde encontrar algunas cosas; y mientras estábamos en eso surgió el tema de Hinata y su gran timidez, en especial con Naruto. He podido notar que Naruto también…

- ¿Saliste con Kiba? – interrumpió el azabache, quien al parecer sólo se había fijado en la primera parte de lo que había dicho la pelirrosa.

- No – se apresuró a responder Sakura – te dije que me lo encontré de casualidad y él me ayudó a encontrar algunas tiendas que yo no sabía dónde quedaban; y allí él me dijo que…

- No importa – volvió a interrumpir el Uchiha, concentrando su vista de nuevo en la carta del restaurante; que sin darse cuenta, había arrugado en los lados por la fuerza con la que la había empuñado hacía unos momentos – todos en la aldea saben lo de la Hyuga, pero eso no garantiza que el dobe sienta igual.

- Si me dejaras terminar de hablar podría explicártelo todo – espetó la pelirrosa que ya se había empezado a molestar por las interrupciones del azabache – te decía que por lo que he podido notar en Naruto, a él también le agrada Hinata, sólo que necesita un empujoncito para lograr entender sus sentimientos.

¿Sus sentimientos? Sasuke a duras penas estaba descifrando sus propios sentimientos y ahora Sakura arruinaba sus planes de una salida romántica para hablarle de los problemas sentimentales del dobe. ¿En qué momento se había empecinado en conquistar a esa molestia? Definitivamente si ella no mostraba señales de cooperar pronto, mejor desistiría de esa estúpida idea; suficiente había tenido que soportar ya por su causa, como para rebajarse a estar eternamente tras ella. Si esa noche no tenía aunque sea una mínima señal de esperanza con ella, lo mandaría todo al diablo y ya verá qué hacer con el futuro de su clan.

- Sasuke-kun – la suave voz de la pelirrosa logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos – ¿Ya sabes qué ordenarás? –

El azabache parpadeó un par de veces y luego nombró lo primero que leyó en la carta.

- No te he agradecido por la invitación – dijo la pelirrosa con una amabilidad a la que el azabache aún no se acostumbraba – el lugar es muy bonito, ¿vienes a menudo?

- No mucho – respondió el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros, por supuesto él no estaba dispuesto a decirle que había tenido innumerables citas con otras mujeres en ese lugar; sin embargo nunca antes se había sentido tan alterado y preocupado por causarle una buena impresión a su cita, como ahora sí lo sentía con Sakura.

- Ya veo – expresó la pelirrosa dando un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

- Quise invitarte a un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente – habló el azabache mientras fijaba su intensa mirada sobre la pelirrosa – para demostrarte que no soy tan mala persona como crees.

- Siento haberte tratado mal – se disculpó la oji jade, evadiendo la mirada del azabache.

- Luego de lo de Itachi, aprendí que no hay que juzgar a nadie ni nada a la ligera – dijo el azabache con un semblante un poco sombrío, sin embargo luego se apresuró a cambiarlo – y puedes estar segura de que no hay rencores – aseguró el pelinegro, sonriendo de lado tan seductoramente que Sakura tuvo que desviar su mirada de nuevo para evitar ruborizarse más de lo que ya estaba – la verdad nunca antes me había interesado en entablar una conversación con alguien por mi propia voluntad, y mucho menos me había preocupado por conocer a alguien como ahora me gustaría conocerte a ti.

- ¿A mí? – preguntó sorprendida la pelirrosa, había notado la desolación del pelinegro cuando habló de Itachi, sin embargo ya Naruto le había contado esa historia y era una herida que no pensaba removerle a Sasuke – ¿por qué?

- No lo sé – respondió con simpleza el azabache, observando el vaso que sujetaba con fuerza la oji jade; con la presión que estaba ejerciendo, podría romper el cristal en cualquier momento – pero por alguna razón me gustaría acercarme más a ti, que tú confiaras en mí y me conocieras.

Sakura no sabía qué responder, en verdad Ino tenía razón, Sasuke Uchiha era el chico más guapo de toda la aldea; es más, podría asegurar que era el chico más lindo que haya visto en toda su vida… pero no podía dejarse llevar por esa apariencia, ella sabía que aunque no era tan malo como pensaba al principio, podía llegar a hacerle mucho daño si se lo proponía y eso era algo que Sakura no estaba dispuesta a permitir, definitivamente no caería en el juego de ese Uchiha.

- ¿Sabes por qué te salvé durante la misión? – preguntó el azabache con voz ronca y sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa que no había notado que él de nuevo la veía con esa penetrante y oscura mirada que tanto la inquietaba.

- ¿Porque soy tu compañera de equipo? – devolvió la pregunta con voz débil, más la sonrisa que dibujó el azabache en su rostro le causó un gran escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

- No – dijo el pelinegro inclinándose levemente sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca del rostro de la oji jade – me arriesgué por ti porque aunque no haz querido ni conocerme, tú haz llegado a interesarme y a importarme tanto que no podía permitir que alguien te tocara o te lastimara.

La pelirrosa estaba atónita, apenas si notó cuando el mesero regresó y dejó los platos con la comida frente a ellos, dijo unas palabras en las que ella ni reparó y luego se retiró dejándolos solos nuevamente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en cada movimiento y cada gesto del azabache, quien luego de responderle brevemente al mesero para que se alejara, volvió a mirarla con tanta intensidad que la hizo sentir como atravesaba su cuerpo con ella.

- Y ya que estamos con esto – siguió hablando el azabache – me gustaría que sepas que volvería a protegerte con mi vida las veces que sean necesarias.

- ¿Qué clase de juego es éste? – habló por fin la pelirrosa que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograr articular esas palabras.

- ¿Hmp? – inquirió el pelinegro levantando una ceja.

- Cuando acepté tu invitación creí que en verdad querías establecer una buena relación conmigo – exclamó la pelirrosa tratando de mantener la compostura.

- Créeme que esa es mi más sincera intención – respondió el azabache mientras le sonreía de lado.

- Si no te vas a poner serio, yo creo que mejor me voy – dijo la pelirrosa con mirada retadora, arrastrando su silla hacia atrás para ponerse de pie.

- Sakura – la voz firme del pelinegro la hizo detenerse para mirarlo fijamente – haz sido antipática conmigo desde el principio, a pesar de que me arriesgué por salvarte, me golpeaste lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme en el hospital, te encargaste de restregarme en la cara que me curabas sólo porque te obligaron a ello, luego te invito a cenar y traes a más invitados sin consultarme antes; y he tolerado todo eso sólo para demostrarte que quiero llevarme bien contigo; con todo ésto, ¿en serio crees que estoy jugando, o que todo esto se trata de una broma?

Una vez más, Sakura se había quedado sin saber qué responder; el azabache le hablaba con una paciencia tan infinita que era imposible dudar de sus palabras, ¿realmente él estaba tan interesado en mantener una buena relación con ella? Y de ser así, ¿qué razón tendría para hacerlo? Por más que quisiera tener esas respuestas, luego de todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho, ella sabía que no era el lugar y momento más adecuados para preguntárselo.

- Mejor dejemos la charla para después – volvió a hablar el azabache mientras observaba los platos – vinimos a cenar y estamos dejando que se enfríe.

- Sí – contestó débilmente la pelirrosa, probando lo que había ordenado para comer.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke sonreía en su interior, a pesar de que las cosas no le salían como las planeaba, al parecer los resultados que obtenía siempre eran satisfactorios; había logrado que Sakura aceptara salir con él y ahora de manera sutil, librándose de otra golpiza por ofenderla, le había dejado claro todo el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo para ganarse su afecto. ¿Quién diría que un Uchiha tendría que rebajarse a tanto con tal de conseguir el corazón de una mujer?

- ¡Todo estuvo delicioso! – exclamó feliz el rubio una vez salieron del restaurante – ¿verdad Hinata-chan?

- S-sí, N-Naruto-kun – susurró la oji perla sonrojada.

- Deberías acompañar a Hinata a su casa – le dijo el azabache al rubio.

- Seguro – respondió el oji azul con una enorme sonrisa – vamos Sakura-chan, llevamos a Hinata-chan y luego te acompaño a tu casa.

- No es necesario Naruto – repuso la pelirrosa – Sasuke-kun puede acompañarme, ¿verdad?

- Hmp – respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa, dando a entender que sí lo haría. Definitivamente agradecía que Sakura entendiera lo que él trataba de hacer, aunque seguramente ella lo hacía con la intención de dejar a solas a la oji perla con el rubio; a pesar de que Sasuke se había visto reacio al principio con los dos invitados adicionales, ahora agradecía que le dieran la excusa perfecta para estar un rato más con la pelirrosa… sin duda esa noche había tenido varias señales que lo motivaban a seguir luchando por conquistar a esa molestia de cabello rosa, y esa era una de ellas.

- Está bien – dijo el rubio con desconfianza – pero más te vale que no te quieras pasar de listo teme.

- Sakura ha demostrado que se puede defender sola – respondió el azabache viendo con burla a la pelirrosa de reojo, haciendo que ella agache la mirada avergonzada.

- Es cierto – corroboró el oji azul con una sonrisa, alejándose junto con Hinata – nos vemos.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó el azabache con una encantadora sonrisa de lado, mientras le ofrecía galantemente su brazo a la pelirrosa.

- Por supuesto Sasuke-kun – respondió la oji jade con una linda sonrisa, aceptando con gusto el ofrecimiento del Uchiha.

Había sido un largo día y lo ocurrido recientemente había logrado que Sakura se sintiera tan agotada que cayó profundamente dormida, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al recordar el comportamiento de Sasuke durante su salida y sonrió complacida, imaginando a Ino al día siguiente preguntándole sobre todos los detalles.

- Recuérdame por qué no pudiste venir tú solo a buscar a Sakura – dijo el azabache de mala gana mientras caminaba por la aldea junto al rubio.

- Porque me dio flojera venir solo – repuso el oji azul, viendo luego de reojo al pelinegro con desconfianza – ¿acaso tratas de engañarme haciéndome creer que no te da gusto venir a ver a Sakura-chan?

- Hmp – susurró el azabache con un leve sonrojo que no permitió que fuera notado por el rubio.

- Eres mi amigo teme, pero no confío mucho en ti con todo este asunto de Sakura-chan – afirmó el rubio mientras entraban al hospital – ¿y ese quién es?

Naruto miraba extrañado la forma como Sakura abrazaba a un pelirrojo que él no reconoció, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke observaba furioso la escena con los dientes y los puños tan fuertemente apretados, que poco faltaba para que sus manos sangraran y sus dientes se rompieran; aunque en ese momento el azabache estaba seguro de que algo, o más bien alguien iba a romperse, y ese no sería él.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!... Aquí las respuestas a sus lindos comentarios ^u^ ... ya ven que entre más pronto comenten menos tardo en actualizar (jajaja,, ya me puse chantajista aquí también, pero al igual que mencioné en mi otro fic, tómenlo como un "intercambio equivalente" xD) ...

**karliss **jajajaja... pobre Sakura!.. ha de haber sufrido, más ahora que Sasuke disfruta el verla enojada,,, aunque aún así las cosas le salieron bien a Sasukito y logró que Sakura acepte salir con él, aunque hay que abonarle a Sasuke que ha sido bien paciente!... Gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate mucho! :3

**DaniUchiha15 **hola! y en serio lamento no haber resuelto tu duda antes, pero créeme que caí en cuenta cuando ya había cargado el capítulo :( "AU" es Alternative Universe,, o sea un universo altenativo (oh, si.. soy un genio de la traducción :B) ok, ignora mi obviedad, el punto es que es una historia en donde pese a tener los mismos personajes, la trama de la historia y hasta el comportamiento de ellos es diferente a la original; no sé si me expliqué bien, pero si sigues con la duda me dices para plantearlo de modo diferente :D Gracias por comentar!... Nos leemos pronto ^u^

**setsuna17 **como siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios :D ... me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por todo tu apoyo y comentar seguido *.* ... Cuídate mucho, espero leerte pronto! :D

**lidi **exacto!... es un SasuSaku inverso porque aquí es Sasuke donde debe conquistar a Sakura xD ... Me alegra muchísimo que te guste!... Gracias por tu comentario :3 ... cuídate mucho!... Saludos :3

**Kimio-chan **aaww, perdóname por la decepción :( ... no creí que alcanzaría a tener comentarios aún pero me haz alegrado tanto la tarde que subí éste capítulo de inmediato!... :D Jajajaja, adoré tu comentario, hasta leí cantando la parte de "tra la la..." xD ¡Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos pronto! :D

**Vane-Namikaze **no... es que estaba actualizando otro fic también así que creí que el tiempo no me daba, pero como respondí comentarios allá me pareció injusto dejar éste así :( ... ¡así que aquí estoy respondiendo y actualizando! :) ... Gracias por leer y comentar,, nos leemos luego! ^u^

Gracias por leer y comentar! ^w^


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!... Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, mi idea era publicar el capítulo ayer pero no me he sentido bien, hoy luego del trabajo tuve que arrastrarme hasta mi ordenador para acabar de arreglar el capítulo y subirlo...

Espero que les guste! :D ... Gracias por comentar, de verdad me hacen muy feliz! *o* ... y para que vean que si cumplo, aquí está el capítulo 7! Esto se considera una actualización pronta, ¿o no? :/ (digan que si, consideren que estoy en agonía xD)

Las respuestas a sus geniales comentarios abajo... ¡ah! Revisando la lista de quienes siguen mis historias, veo que hay algunas personas que también leen la de "Cuando te Perdí", les agradezco su apoyo y aclaro que ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo siguiente, con éste fic hago trampa :P , la verdad lo tengo prácticamente escrito y las modificaciones y/o correcciones que hago son mínimas por lo que puedo actualizar con mayor frecuencia, mientras que con "Cuando te Perdí" el caso es diferente porque lo estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha :( ,, aún así subiré el capítulo en éstos días... en cuanto a éste, ya saben que si me motivan con sus lindos comentarios, seguiré subiendo los capítulos restantes aunque mi agonía se prolonge xD...

* * *

**Cap. 7**

- Eh, teme… oye teme… ¡Sasuke! – gritó el rubio tratando de llamar la atención del azabache que se había quedado como de piedra en la entrada del hospital.

- ¿Qué quieres? – respondió entre dientes el pelinegro, sin despegar la vista de la pelirrosa que sonreía mientras seguía abrazada al pelirrojo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el oji azul con preocupación, haciendo que el pelinegro lo viera de mala gana – es que tienes cara de pocos amigos, bueno, más que de costumbre.

El Uchiha decidió ignorar los comentarios del rubio y mejor volvió a mirar en dirección a la pelirrosa, Naruto lo notó y también miró hacia donde estaba su prima; luego volvió a ver a Sasuke y tardó sólo unos minutos en entender la situación al percibir el mal humor que se apoderaba del azabache que tenía tenso todo su cuerpo.

- Sakura-chan se ve feliz, ¿no crees Sasuke? – preguntó con tono burlón el rubio, mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su nuca y veía de reojo al Uchiha – de seguro ese tipo es muy importante para ella.

- ¿Eh? – murmuró el azabache, saliendo de su trance para ver fijamente a los ojos azules que lo veían con expresión mordaz – ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Naruto, cambiando su gesto socarrón por uno de confusión.

- A que no te veo con intenciones de separar a ese sujeto de Sakura – respondió el pelinegro tratando de mantener la calma, aunque sin muy buenos resultados, ya que su tono demostraba la inmensa furia que lo embargaba en ese momento; y que era aumentada por la mirada de Naruto que de nuevo lo veía con esa sonrisita que lo sacaba de quicio.

- Eso es porque no pienso separarlo de ella – respondió con simpleza el rubio viendo a la pelirrosa que se separaba del pelirrojo y ambos se miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras él aún la tenía sujeta por la cintura y ella mantenía sus brazos sobre los hombros de él.

- ¡¿Qué?! – bufó el pelinegro sin poder contenerse, en un principio confiaba en que el rubio cumpliera su función de primo sobreprotector y fuera a reclamarle al pelirrojo por osar abrazar a la oji jade, así él no quedaría en evidencia al mostrarse celoso; pero ahora ese dobe se rehusaba a hacer algo al respecto, ¡y ese sujeto aún no soltaba a Sakura! – a mí me amenazas si me atrevo siquiera a respirar cerca a Sakura, ¿y no piensas hacer nada cuando hay un desconocido que la abraza?

- Jajaja – se burlaba el rubio al ver el enojo de su amigo – es diferente teme… a ti te conozco y sé de lo que eres capaz, Sakura-chan no te conocía y estaba indefensa ante ti, que podías aprovecharte de su ingenuidad. Pero él – dijo el oji azul señalando al pelirrojo que aunque ya había soltado a la pelirrosa, se veía que aún seguían hablando y sonriendo – por lo visto es alguien conocido de ella, para que Sakura-chan esté tan feliz y a gusto a su lado, es decir, tanto así como para ABRAZARLO; es porque es un buen sujeto y no le hará daño.

Sasuke odiaba el énfasis que había hecho el rubio en la palabra "abrazarlo", definitivamente ese dobe estaba disfrutando viéndolo retorcerse de la ira y no poder hacer nada al respecto; además, ¿desde cuándo Naruto era tan reflexivo como para haber hecho semejante análisis acerca del tipo ese? Nadie le aseguraba que en realidad ese pelirrojo no tuviera malas intenciones con la oji jade… y es que ella era tan dulce, tierna y amable que jamás sospecharía de nadie; eso sin contar con que es inteligente y hermosa…

- _¡Ah, concéntrate Sasuke!_ – se llamó la atención él mismo al verse distraído con las múltiples cualidades de la oji jade, ¿a poco ya creía que la conocía bastante como para afirmar que ella era todo eso?

Sí, sin duda ella es eso y mucho más… si con el poco tiempo que ha podido pasar a su lado, le demostró todas esas cualidades, ¿qué más tendría por conocer de ella? Definitivamente Sakura había demostrado valer demasiado como para que cualquier extraño viniera a quitársela así nada más… si ese pelirrojo la quería, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a dar la pelea; después de todo, ¿quién le podía impedir que hiciera algo al respecto? Se sentía furioso, y si Naruto no la protegía de ese extraño, él si lo haría.

- Haz crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi Sakura-chan – dijo el pelirrojo mientras le sonreía dulcemente a la pelirrosa, que ya estaba bastante sonrojada y Sasuke lo notó cuando llegó cerca a ellos.

- No es cierto – respondió la oji jade avergonzada, devolviéndole la sonrisa al pelirrojo; y de repente, notó la presencia del azabache que los veía a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

- Sasuke-kun – dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa, viendo al azabache ahí y haciendo que el pelirrojo se girara para verlo también – Naruto, también estás aquí – saludó sonriente cuando vió que el rubio se acercó al Uchiha.

- Sakura-chan – saludó el rubio con una gran sonrisa – sé que estás ocupada hoy, pero vi a Ino hace rato y me pidió que te dijera que la cubrieras porque no podría venir al hospital.

- Esa Ino-puerca – exclamó la pelirrosa con enojo y frunciendo el ceño levemente – ya verá cuando…

- No te enojes Sakura-chan – intervino el pelirrojo tiernamente, acariciando con delicadeza la frente de la oji jade – si sigues así, arrugarás pronto tu lindo rostro; no sería justo que una bella flor como tú se marchitara antes de tiempo.

- Hmp – gruñó inaudiblemente el azabache, viendo la forma como la pelirrosa se sonrojaba y se quedaba nerviosa y sin palabras ante el acto de ese extraño – Pero, _¿pué cree que hace?... él no va a…_

El pensamiento de Sasuke se vió interrumpido por la escena que siguió, aunque era justo lo que él estaba pensando: el pelirrojo se inclinó y besó a la pelirrosa en la frente; y lo peor de todo era que ni ella ni Naruto hicieron nada al respecto, el rubio seguía con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado… y Sakura, ella sólo se limitó a sonrojarse aún más y a permitir que ese pelirrojo la besara en la frente.

Sasuke sabía que donde hubiera sido él quien besaba a Sakura, aunque fuera en la frente, como mínimo la pelirrosa lo habría enviado una larga temporada al hospital, y de allí no saldría con vida porque Naruto se encargaría de rematarlo; pues a pesar de que el Uchiha demostrara más talento desde el principio como ninja, ahora el rubio era bastante fuerte y no quería ni imaginárselo enojado con quien se metiera con su adorada primita.

- ¿Y bien? – volvió a hablar el pelirrojo sonriente – ya quiero verte en acción Sakura-chan, de seguro eres una de las mejores ninja médico que hay en toda Konoha.

- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió el oji azul con entusiasmo, él era quien más orgulloso se sentía de la pelirrosa – Sakura-chan es la mejor, ¡dattebayo!

- Que cosas dices Naruto – replicó la pelirrosa avergonzada – no es para tanto.

- Siempre haz sido muy modesta – dijo el pelirrojo mirando con dulzura a la oji jade, para luego consultar la hora – aunque, por lo que veo ahora no podrá ser, ¡mira la hora! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar algo? Así podrás contarme qué tal te ha ido últimamente.

- Lo lamento mucho, pero eso no podrá ser – habló finalmente el pelinegro que ya no se podía quedar callado un segundo más, pues sentía que iba a explotar; además, no permitiría que ese pelirrojo se llevara a la oji jade lejos de él, ¡eso jamás! – el dobe y yo venimos para invitar a almorzar a Sakura.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó el oji azul con incredulidad, más al notar la asesina mirada de advertencia del azabache, decidió seguir el juego – uh, es cierto. ¿Nos vamos Sakura-chan?

- Pero – protestó la pelirrosa al no querer dejar solo al pelirrojo, cosa que sólo hizo enfurecer más al azabache.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan – la tranquilizó el rubio – puedes traer a tu amigo también, ¿verdad Sasuke?

- Dobe – susurró el azabache con desprecio, ¿en qué momento habían cambiado a su mejor amigo, casi hermano por el traidor que estaba junto a él? El pelinegro no entendía por qué el rubio se empeñaba con vehemencia en apuñalarlo por la espalda… más le valía a Naruto disfrutar por ahora de verlo así, ya después se las cobraría – se supone que iremos sólo nosotros tres.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que el amigo de Sakura-chan nos acompañe? – preguntó el oji azul fingiendo inocencia, aunque por dentro se moría de la risa, pues había notado desde el principio los celos de su amigo y decidió sacarle el jugo a la situación para divertirse un rato.

- _¿Que la costumbre de llevar invitados extra es cosa de familia? Primero Sakura, ahora Naruto…_ – pensó con fastidio el azabache.

- Por favor Sasuke-kun – pidió tiernamente la pelirrosa, mirando al azabache con unos ojitos tan adorables que lograban calmar la ira que sentía el Uchiha.

- Hmp – respondió el azabache con resignación.

- No te preocupes por mí Sakura-chan – intervino el pelirrojo, tomando a la oji jade por los hombros; por un momento el azabache se había olvidado de la presencia de ese tipo… claro, fue mientras la pelirrosa lo veía con esa encantadora mirada que lo hizo perder la noción de todo, pero ahora otra vez volvía a recordar que ahí estaba ese pelirrojo, ¡y tocando a Sakura!

- No hay problema – dijo el oji azul, codeando disimuladamente al pelinegro para que dijera algo. En parte el rubio lo estaba ayudando, pues si Sasuke permitía que por su mala actitud el amigo de Sakura se fuera, sin duda ella no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

- No… no hay problema – respondió entre dientes el azabache, comprendiendo lo que el oji azul trataba de hacer. Además en parte le convenía, si dejaba que el pelirrojo los acompañara, él podría estar vigilando sus movimientos para asegurarse de que no se acercara de más a la oji jade, y de paso Sasuke quedaba bien con ella por haber invitado amablemente a su amigo a almorzar… era el plan perfecto.

- Bien, entonces vámonos – exclamó la pelirrosa mientras se aferraba al brazo del pelirrojo y lo llevaba hacia la salida del hospital.

Por el camino al local de comida, el azabache y el rubio seguían a unos cuantos pasos de distancia a la pelirrosa que caminaba junto al pelirrojo mientras ambos conversaban animadamente, el rubio sonreía ampliamente al notar el disgusto del azabache y soltaba una que otra risita de vez en cuando.

- Deberías alegrarte teme – dijo finalmente el rubio, rompiendo el silencio en el que iban – si no invitaba a ese tipo, probablemente Sakura-chan se hubiera ido con él.

- Hmp – bufó el azabache sin ánimos de hablar – ¿y qué te hace pensar que eso debería importarme?

- Por favor Sasuke – exclamó el rubio despreocupadamente – conmigo no tienes que fingir, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te dan celos ver a Sakura-chan con ese tipo… o con cualquier otro jajaja.

- No me fastidies Naruto – espetó el pelinegro en tono amenazante.

- Además – prosiguió el oji azul, ignorando la advertencia del Uchiha – así podremos conocer bien a éste sujeto y saber sus intenciones con Sakura-chan.

El azabache se sorprendió al escuchar al rubio… así que en realidad sí le importaba el que su prima estuviera con un desconocido; ahora Naruto demostraba actuar más inteligentemente que Sasuke, ¡lo que faltaba! Mientras el azabache estaba preocupado con sus celos casi incontrolables, el rubio había estado planeando todo eso para no dejar sola a la pelirrosa con ese extraño pelirrojo y poderlos mantener vigilados…

- _Hmp. Debe ser una coincidencia_ – pensó el azabache – _el dobe no puede ser tan inteligente como para haber planeado todo eso… ¿o si?_

Cuando llegaron, cada quien pidió lo que quería para almorzar y después se dispusieron a hablar un rato; Naruto trataría de sacarle la mayor información posible al pelirrojo, mientras Sasuke estaría atento a cada una de las palabras, gestos y movimientos de éste. Sin embargo, la pelirrosa les facilitó el trabajo sin saberlo.

- Que tonta soy – exclamó la oji jade abriendo de golpe sus orbes jade, como si acabara de recordar algo importante – aún no los he presentado.

- Debe ser por la alegría de ver a tu amigo – repuso el rubio con la única intención de seguir molestando al azabache.

- _Sí, una coincidencia. Naruto sólo ha querido fastidiarme y sin pensarlo le salió todo éste plan _– pensó enojado el azabache – _maldito dobe, ya verá_

- A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo Sakura-chan – dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole a la pelirrosa con dulzura.

- Sasori-sempai – habló la oji jade, devolviéndole la sonrisa al pelirrojo y dirigiéndose luego a sus compañeros – le presento a Sasuke Uchiha, mi compañero de equipo; y a Naruto Uzumaki, él es mi primo y también mi otro compañero de equipo.

- _¿Sempai?_ – se preguntaron al unísono el rubio y el azabache, sin embargo prefirieron esperar a que la oji jade terminara las presentaciones para intervenir.

- Sasuke-kun, Naruto – prosiguió hablando la pelirrosa – les presento a Akasuna no Sasori, es uno de mis maestros; me enseñó hace algunos años sobre la estructura del cuerpo humano y un poco sobre venenos y antídotos, además Sasori-sempai es muy hábil con las marionetas.

- ¿Maestro? – articuló levemente el azabache, aunque la pregunta prácticamente se escapó de su boca.

- Así es – respondió el pelirrojo – conozco a Sakura-chan desde que era una niña, supe acerca del gran talento que tenía y decidí ayudarla brindándole un poco de mi conocimiento.

- Por desgracia nunca me enseñó sobre marionetas – replicó la pelirrosa con un infantil puchero.

- Y por más que me hagas esa cara, no lo haré – respondió Sasori cruzándose de brazos – me haz manipulado con esos gestos desde siempre y ya no funcionan ahora.

- Supongo que perdí mi encanto cuando crecí – expresó la oji jade con una sonrisa.

- Al contrario – dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente los ojos jades de Sakura – ahora que haz crecido te convertiste en una mujer realmente hermosa; y estoy seguro que cuando seas mayor, serás aún más bella… si fueras unos años mayor, te llevaría conmigo ahora mismo.

- ¡Sasori-sempai! – exclamó la pelirrosa sonrojada, obteniendo una pequeña carcajada por parte del pelirrojo.

- Sabes que sólo bromeo pequeña – dijo Sasori acariciando el cabello rosa de la kunoichi – siempre haz tendido a sonrojarte con facilidad; y te ves muy adorable así.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita en Konoha? – inquirió el azabache para cambiar el tema de una vez por todas.

- Tenía que tratar un asunto importante con la Hokage personalmente, y quise aprovechar para saludar a Sakura-chan – respondió tranquilamente el pelirrojo – en cuanto me enteré que estaba aquí en la aldea, fui a visitarla de inmediato; por desgracia ya debo irme.

- _Por desgracia _– repitió irónicamente en su cabeza el azabache, sonriendo altivamente mientras sentía un enorme alivio, no sólo de saber la verdad sobre el pelirrojo, sino también por el hecho de que se fuera a ir ese mismo día lejos de la aldea… y lejos de la pelirrosa.

Esa misma noche, luego de asegurarse de que en efecto el pelirrojo se marchara de Konoha, el azabache decidió pasear por la aldea, para ver si coincidencialmente se encontraba con la pelirrosa cuando ésta saliera del hospital; sólo así se sentiría tranquilo, aunque en ese momento estuviera con Naruto que sólo le hablaba de la cena de la otra noche donde había estado con Hinata. Como fuera, el rubio podía hablar todo lo que quisiera, de todas formas la mente del Uchiha sólo tenía espacio y concentración para una sola persona en ese momento…

- _Sakura…_

* * *

Hurra!... El intercambio equivalente de Edward funcionó (gracias FMA xD)... Naa, me pondré seria para las respuestas, por favor busquen su lindo nick aquí abajo :3

**DULCECITO311 **¡Hola! Te agradezco tu lectura y tu comentario :D ,, si, ya ves, somos varios y varias quienes pensamos que la historia sería interesante si fuera Sasuke quien va tras Sakura, jajaja, sinceramente jamás creí que ésta catarsis emocional les gustara tanto, pero en serio que me alegra mucho que así sea :3 ... Saludos para ti también! Y por supuesto que nos seguiremos leyendo, cuídate! ^u^

**GIZETLEO **jajajaja, yo no lo habría podido decir mejor... y francamente me divierte la situación en la que está Sasuke ahora ¬w¬ ... ¡Gracias por comentar!... Nos leemos pronto ^u^

******Vane-Namikaze** hola de nuevo!... Aaaw, perdóname por no atender a tu llamado inmediato pero en serio estoy algo *cof cof* lo siento, no quiero contagiarte :( .. jajaja, naa, mentira tampoco estoy muriendo (creo :/) ... Gaara! *.* Adoro al Kazekage .3. , pero lamentablemente por efectos prácticos necesité que fuera Sasori quien interviniera aquí, espero que no te decepciones mucho u.u ... aunque admite que el marionetista también es guapetón ¬/¬ (incluso mandé hacer una agenda donde tengo una imagen suya en uno de los separadores :3) ... Cuídate mucho, gracias por tus comentarios, espero leerte pronto! :D

jajajaja... aaaww, tú si me entiendes :3 .. ¡tus deseos son órdenes! xD ... Me alegra que te gustara, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario :3 ... cuídate mucho!... Saludos :3

**karlis **jajajaa, no te preocupes, conmigo no necesitas fingir ¡admítelo con libertad! al igual que yo (y varias personas aquí por lo visto) disfrutas leer a Sasukito sufrir aquí xD ... ¡lo merece! Todo por ser tan frío en la serie original :( ... See, pobre de ti, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí! Haciendo uso de ésta maravilla llamada internet :D .. jajaja, yo también reí escribiendo el capítulo anterior, bueeno como casi todos, aunque te daré el spoiler de que no todo será tan gracioso D: ,, se avecinan algunas lágrimas que no pude evitar incluír, ¡es parte de mi naturaleza dramática! xD ... aaww, es que todos sus comentarios me inspiran a actualizar seguido.. ¡Gracias por comentar y por todo tu apoyo! Nos leemos pronto! :D

**SasuSaku **Hola!... ooohh, eres comentarista invitado, me alegra que mi fic haya cumplido en algo tus expectativas :D ... Seee, no tienes de que preocuparte, Sasuke va a requerir más de tres o cuatro capítulos para conquistar a ésta Sakura, ¡tendrá que ganarse su corazoncito! :3 ... Gracias por leer éste fic y comentar,, espero que mi sigas diciendo que tal te parece el desarrollo de la historia... Cuídate mucho! ^u^

Y gracias a todos y todas (por si estoy discriminando :/) por leer y comentar! ^w^... Nos leemos pronto! ^u^


	8. Chapter 8

^u^ ,,,, Capítulo ocho por aquí! :D ,,, Hola antes que nada y gracias por todas sus visitas, lecturas y sobre todo.. ¡sobre todo comentarios! :') ... Lloro de felicidad (literalmente), así que buscaré un trapito para secar mi teclado y responder sus comentarios al final del capítulo :3

Antes me gustaría aclararles que... no soy una pervertida, ¡en serio! por algo ni un lemon puedo escribir (lo cual me entristece profundamente u.u) así que la escena que verán en el siguiente capítulo (ya verán cuál :P), pese a que la escribí yo (ella sólo me dijo: "me gustaría que Sakura viera bla, bla, bla), fue idea de otra lectora que sugirió eso, me causó gracia así que aquí está xD

Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Cap. 8**

- ¿Tú qué crees Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio seriamente mientras caminaba junto al azabache, aunque lo cierto era que Sasuke no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le preguntaba Naruto, durante todo el camino el oji azul había estado con "_Hinata-chan esto, Hinata-chan aquello_" y hacía un buen rato que el pelinegro ya no estaba prestando atención.

- Si, si… tienes razón – respondió el azabache por salir del paso, estaban ya cerca del hospital y lo más probable era que la pelirrosa estuviera por salir.

- ¿Qué? No me estás prestando atención, ¿verdad teme? – inquirió con tono acusador el rubio, mirando de reojo al pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, luego miró al frente con enfado y logró divisar a la oji jade ya en la calle – mira, ¡es Sakura-chan! Aunque no sé con quién está… creo que ya lo había visto antes pero…

- Hmp – gruñó el azabache al distinguir a la persona que estaba junto a la pelirrosa, ¡claro que él si lo recordaba! – ¿otra vez él?

- ¿Cómo que otra vez? – preguntó el oji azul con curiosidad – ¿lo conoces?

Sin embargo las preguntas de Naruto se quedaron sin respuesta alguna, bastó con que el rubio parpadeara para perder de vista al azabache que a gran velocidad llegó adonde estaba la pelirrosa junto a otro chico de cabello castaño que Sasuke reconoció como Shun, el mismo de la vez del mercado.

- Sí, me sentí mal por irme el otro día sin despedirme de ti – decía el castaño con una linda sonrisa – aunque ahora que me dices que ese chico de cabello negro sólo es tu compañero de equipo… me preguntaba si quizá algún día tú y yo podríamos salir un rato.

- Bueno… – respondió la pelirrosa un poco nerviosa – pues se supone que mañana es mi día libre, pero yo creo que…

- Creo que ella no irá a ningún lado contigo – intervino con tono amenazante el azabache, parándose junto a la pelirrosa y abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura – creí que te había queda claro el otro día.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – susurró la oji jade con asombro, ella no se había percatado de la presencia del pelinegro y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la actitud de éste; sin darse cuenta Sasuke se la había llevado aún abrazada lejos de Shun y caminaban tranquilamente por la calle.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme, no me dejen! – gritaba el rubio mientras corría rápidamente hasta donde estaban sus compañeros – ¿qué crees que haces Sasuke? – preguntó molesto el oji azul al notar que el azabache abrazaba a la pelirrosa por la cintura, sin intenciones de soltarla.

- Oye dobe – dijo el azabache una vez se giró para quedar frente al rubio, ladeando su cabeza un poco y viendo algo que estaba tras Naruto con interés – ¿Que esa no es la Hyuga? No conozco a ese chico que está con ella, ¿tú si?

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – exclamó el rubio volteando la vista rápidamente adonde se suponía que estaba Hinata, hacía unos días se hablaba más con ella y la oji perla le comenzaba a agradar aún más que antes; así que por alguna razón, no le agradó mucho que ella estuviera con otro tipo.

Sin embargo Naruto se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Hinata no estaba por ningún lado, de hecho no había nadie tras él, así que cuando se giró de nuevo para reclamarle a Sasuke por engañarlo, se dio cuenta que tampoco él estaba por ningún lado… y de paso, Sakura tampoco estaba.

- ¡Ah, ese teme me engañó! – bufó molesto el rubio, mientras buscaba al azabache que se había llevado a su prima a quién sabe qué lugar.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la aldea (lejos de Naruto) se encontraba Sasuke junto a Sakura, internamente la pelirrosa reía a causa de la forma tan infantil de caer en la mentira del Uchiha, pero prefirió mantener la seriedad al observar que el azabache permanecía pensativo.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué engañaste a Naruto? – preguntó con curiosidad la pelirrosa, sentada en un banco junto al azabache.

- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para perderlo – respondió tranquilamente el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Y por qué querías perderlo? – volvió a preguntar la oji jade, evadiendo la profunda mirada del azabache y suspirando ampliamente para tratar de controlar los nervios que le producía el estar a solas con el Uchiha.

- Porque quería estar contigo solamente – expresó con tranquilidad el azabache – necesito hablar seriamente contigo.

- Dime – habló tímidamente la pelirrosa, llenándose de valor para enfrentar la mirada de Sasuke, haciendo que sus orbes jades se cruzaran con el intenso negro de los ojos del Uchiha.

- Sé que piensas que no soy alguien digno de confianza – empezó a hablar el pelinegro, sin apartar su vista de los ojos de Sakura – pero la verdad me he esforzado por tratar de cambiar ese concepto que tienes de mí y demostrarte que puedo ser diferente.

Sakura estaba hipnotizada por la intensidad con la que esos oscuros ojos parecían examinar cada detalle de ella; y sumado a las palabras que él le decía, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más… ¡cómo lo odiaba por causarle tantas emociones que no debería sentir por él! Se suponía que ella jamás caería ante ese Uchiha, pero bastaba con que él la mirara y le hablara con esa voz tan profunda para hacer que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera… ¿a quién quería engañar? No, definitivamente no lo odiaba, de hecho, Sakura creía que más bien…

- No soy una mala persona Sakura – siguió hablando el azabache, acercándose más a la oji jade – lo único que he tratado de hacer, es encontrar a una persona diferente con quien ponerle fin a mi soledad, ¿crees que eso es malo?

- N-no – susurró la pelirrosa como automáticamente, sintiendo el embriagante aroma de Sasuke más cerca de su rostro.

- Hmp – sonrió altivamente el azabache ante la respuesta y la actitud de Sakura – entonces supongo que ahora comprenderás, que en mi intento por encontrar a esa mujer, irremediablemente me he visto envuelto en muchos malentendidos que dan a pensar que sólo quiero conquistarlas y luego desecharlas.

Esa idea en su cabeza de ver al pelinegro coqueteando con otras mujeres, hizo que Sakura sintiera un nudo en el estómago mientras algo así como un arranque de ira se apoderaba de ella, haciendo que frunciera levemente el ceño.

- ¿Sabes algo? – siguió hablando el azabache luego de dar un pequeño suspiro, mientras levantaba una de sus manos para acariciar con dulzura la frente de la pelirrosa – ese tipo pelirrojo tenía razón en algo; si frunces tanto el ceño te arrugarás muy rápido.

- ¿Y eso te preocupa? – preguntó la pelirrosa sonriendo con burla.

- Por supuesto – contestó el pelinegro deslizando su mano hasta llegar a la mejilla de la pelirrosa, tomándola por sorpresa mientras él acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella – no quiero que la más linda flor de cerezo se marchite antes de tiempo.

- Sasuke-kun – susurró tímidamente la sonrojada pelirrosa, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con suavidad imitando al pelinegro.

- Mi molesto cerezo – respondió en un susurro el azabache mientras sonreía de lado y sentía su respiración chocar con la de la pelirrosa; sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían casi saborear los labios del otro, y esa sola idea bastaba para teñir de rojo las mejillas de ambos.

- Sasuke-kuuun – se oyó una voz chillona cantar el nombre del azabache cerca a ellos – ¿en verdad eres tú?

- Hmp – bufó el pelinegro al sentir que la oji jade se apartaba de él con brusquedad para ver a la recién llegada… ¡había estado tan cerca de besar a Sakura! Parecía que todo el mundo se empeñaba en echarle a perder las cosas siempre que estaba con la pelirrosa, ¿pero quién había sido ésta vez? El Uchiha giró su cabeza y logró distinguir a unos metros del banco donde estaba a una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vestida con un kimono que dejaba ver un gran escote que hacía juego con la insana mirada que le lanzaba al azabache.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte cariño! – saludó la rubia acercándose hasta ellos y mirando con desprecio a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó fríamente el pelinegro, causando una reacción de fingido dolor en la recién llegada.

- No puedo creer que te olvidaras de mí Sasuke-kun – exclamó con voz dolida la rubia, con una mano sobre su pecho en el lado del corazón; en señal de que las palabras del azabache la herían.

- No tengo tiempo para adivinanzas – espetó el Uchiha ya impaciente.

- En ese caso yo te puedo ayudar a refrescar la memoria – dijo la rubia con tono meloso, acercándose aún más al pelinegro – estoy segura de que juntos podremos recordar lo bien que lo pasábamos.

- Suficiente – murmuró la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a irse.

- Sakura, ¿adonde vas? – preguntó el azabache, levantándose rápidamente del banco y sujetando a la pelirrosa por la muñeca para evitar que se marchara.

- Es obvio que tienes mucho que hablar con tu amiguita – dijo mordaz la pelirrosa, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera con superioridad.

- _Está celosa, ¡ja! Tal vez no le soy tan indiferente como ella pretende hacerme creer_ – pensó con soberbia el azabache, ampliando aún más su sonrisa y aumentando con eso el enojo de la oji jade.

- Déjala ir Sasuke-kun – interrumpió la mujer de ojos verdes tras ellos, haciendo que tanto la pelirrosa como el pelinegro fruncieran el ceño – conmigo la pasarás mejor que con esa chiquilla simplona, ¡mira nada más que frente más grande tiene! Y por lo visto te faltan un poco más de curvas querida… Vamos Sasuke-kun, ella no es el tipo de mujer que tú necesitas; en cambio yo…

- ¡Ya cállate! – espetó furiosa la oji jade, zafándose del agarre del azabache y llegando a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba la rubia que se había burlado de ella y que ahora la veía con terror – si tan poca cosa soy según tú, entonces, ¡lárgate de aquí!

Luego de decir eso, la pelirrosa acumuló tanto chakra en su puño que la rubia ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar; en el lugar donde estaba parada sólo quedó una enorme nube de polvo que se levantó como consecuencia del fuerte golpe con el que Sakura la mandó a volar.

- ¡Natsuki! – dijo el azabache con voz triunfal, como acabando de recordar algo que le costó mucha dificultad y sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir con esa rubia.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó la oji jade confundida, aún emanando un poco de chakra de sus puños que mantenía fuertemente apretados.

- Natsuki – repitió con indiferencia el pelinegro – ese es el nombre esa mujer, al fin lo recordé.

- _¡¿Entonces sí la conocía?!_ – pensó la pelirrosa enojada, mientras se acercaba con intenciones asesinas al Uchiha.

- Sakura-chan – exclamó el rubio llegando donde sus amigos – sabía que eras tú, escuché ese ruido y sabía que te encontraría en el lugar.

- _Nunca antes me había alegrado tanto de verte dobe_ – pensó el azabache soltando un suspiro de alivio, después de todo el rubio lo había salvado de otra tunda por parte de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura-chan? – preguntó el oji azul con preocupación al ver la expresión de su prima y luego se dirigió con gran enojo al pelinegro – ¿qué le hiciste Sasuke?

- Déjalo Naruto – intervino con voz débil la pelirrosa, con la mirada baja y pasando de largo por donde estaban sus compañeros – mejor vámonos, ¿sí?

Los dos se dispusieron a seguir a la pelirrosa que no se había detenido mientras hablaba y avanzaba a paso lento por la calle, sin embargo su voz los hizo frenar en seco.

- Tú no Sasuke – dijo seriamente la oji jade, mirando con frialdad al azabache y dejándoles ver a ambos que sus ojos jade estaban empañados por las lágrimas.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – susurró con voz severa el oji azul, una vez la pelirrosa siguió con su lenta marcha – espérame en mi apartamento, hablaré con Sakura-chan y luego iré para allá y tendremos una conversación muy seria.

El tono y la mirada que usó el rubio no le dieron al azabache opción de protestar, se sentía culpable por la tristeza de la pelirrosa y el hecho de que ahora ella lo tratara tan distante como antes le había golpeado con fuerza el corazón. Sin siquiera protestar, el Uchiha se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y después se marchó en otra dirección, mientras el rubio se dirigió hacia donde se había ido la pelirrosa.

- Aquí estás Naruto – dijo una rubia de ojos azules cuando vio llegar al rubio, mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa – Sakura me dijo que estaba contigo pero no te vi con ella.

- Me distraje un rato, pero aquí estoy – se disculpó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca – ya no me regañes Ino.

- Sakura está muy mal – expresó con preocupación la rubia – y tú como su primo debes apoyarla.

- Sí, claro – dijo no muy convencido el oji azul, luego de ver la sonrisa retorcida que le lanzó la rubia – ¿en qué estás pensando?

- La mejor terapia para éstos casos – respondió Ino haciendo que la pelirrosa y el rubio la vieran con interés – ¡es ir de compras!

- ¡¿Compras?! – exclamó el oji azul angustiado, ya podía imaginarse cargando todas las bolsas y paquetes con las cosas que compraran esas dos – pero si es de noche… yo no pienso ir, ¡no hay forma de que me convenzas de eso, dattebayo!

- Hazlo por Sakura – dijo Ino con cara tierna, mientras le señalaba a la oji jade que seguía con expresión de profunda tristeza. El rostro de la pelirrosa fue suficiente para desarmar el corazón de Naruto y hacerlo ceder de inmediato.

- Está bien – dijo el rubio con resignación, mientras la rubia los arrastraba a ambos de la mano con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

...

...

Cuando Naruto le dijo que lo esperara en su apartamento, en ningún momento le dio la llave para que pudiera entrar; y lo peor de todo fue que Sasuke tampoco cayó en cuenta a tiempo para habérselo dicho, pues estaba tan ocupado sintiéndose culpable por ver llorar a la pelirrosa que sólo quiso desaparecer de su vista para no causarle más daño.

Sin más alternativa y sintiéndose tan culpable como estaba, sólo encontró un lugar al cual ir para relajarse un poco: al campo de entrenamiento; descargaría toda su frustración, su ira y su tristeza destruyendo todo el lugar.

- _¿Tristeza?_ – repitió el azabache, recordando lo que acababa de pensar; su subconsciente le mencionó la tristeza entre las muchas otras emociones que lo embargaban en el momento. ¿Realmente se sentía triste en ese momento?

Claro que si, le respondió su mente; el haberle causado dolor a Sakura y verla llorar por su culpa, lo hacían sentirse profundamente triste. Aunque no fue él quien le dijo esas hirientes palabras, si no fuera por esa mujer que él conocía ella jamás se habría sentido mal; además tampoco hizo nada por defenderla cuando Natsuki la humilló con sus comentarios.

Tristeza… eso era lo que le causaba el haber estado tan cerca de besar a Sakura para darle a entender lo mucho que había llegado a quererla, lo importante que era ella para él… y ahora lo había arruinado por no saber como actuar… tristeza.

- ¡Chidori! – gritó con fuerza el azabache mientras arremetía con gran poder contra los árboles; después de todo no sólo sentía tristeza, estaban también la furia que sentía contra esa rubia que llegó cuando menos debía hacerlo… y la frustración que tenía contra él mismo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué había pasado con Natsuki? La última vez que la vió, fue cuando salió volando luego del gran golpe que le asestó la pelirrosa. El Uchiha sonrió de lado recordando la infinita furia con la que Sakura había atacado a esa rubia y la reacción que ella tenía ante las palabras que él le decía antes de que Natsuki los interrumpiera. Si dejaba de lado las partes malas, la noche no había sido tan terrible; pudo comprobar que no le resultaba indiferente a Sakura y que ella hasta se había mostrado celosa cuando esa voluptuosa rubia había llegado.

- Además, la noche aún no termina – se dijo para sí mismo el azabache, sonriendo arrogantemente mientras preparaba un nuevo ataque.

_..._

...

- Te digo que es mejor la barbacoa – espetó ya molesta la rubia de ojos azules.

- A Ichiraku – contra atacó el rubio, sosteniendo el duelo de miradas que tenía con Ino.

- Ya decídanse – intervino con cansancio la pelirrosa, observando apenada que los aldeanos se quedaban viéndolos raro por la discusión entre Ino y Naruto – además, Ichiraku está más cerca.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó el rubio victorioso – somos dos contra uno, ¡a Ichiraku!

A pesar de la mirada de reproche de la rubia, los tres se dirigieron cargados con las bolsas de compras al local de comida preferido de Naruto.

- Sírvame otro tazón – dijo alegre el rubio, luego de haberse devorado más de diez tazones de ramen él solo, mientras la pelirrosa y la rubia iban apenas por el segundo.

- Espera Naruto, en un momento estará listo – respondió el dueño del local mientras se preparaba a servir el ramen recién hecho – aquí tienes.

- Al fin – expresó el oji azul con una enorme sonrisa, mientras probaba el primer bocado – ¡Caliente, caliente!

- ¡Ah! – gritó la pelirrosa cuando le cayó encima el plato de ramen caliente que Naruto de un salto había tirado cuando se quemó.

- Perdóname Sakura-chan – se disculpó el oji azul, mientras abanicaba con una mano su lengua hinchada.

- ¡Eres un baka! – espetó molesta la oji jade, dándole un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza – debo cambiarme, usaré algo de lo que compré.

- ¿Ves como si fue buena idea ir de compras? – dijo sonriente la rubia.

- ¿Puedo usar el baño del local? – preguntó amablemente la pelirrosa al dueño de Ichiraku.

- Lo siento – respondió el hombre a modo de disculpa – pero por el momento el baño está descompuesto.

- Puedes ir a mi casa Sakura-chan – exclamó el rubio cuando se recuperó del quemón – queda aquí cerca y no tendrás que cruzar la aldea hasta tu casa con esa ropa sucia.

La pelirrosa recordó las condiciones en las que solía vivir el rubio, sin embargo la idea de tener que llegar hasta su casa que estaba bastante lejos con la ropa toda llena de ramen, la hicieron decidirse por algo que en otro momento jamás habría considerado viable.

- Está bien Naruto – aceptó con resignación la oji jade – si no hay de otra, tendré que usar tu baño.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y de inmediato se puso de pie para empezar a rebuscar en sus bolsillos con impaciencia.

- ¿Dónde están, dónde están? – repetía el oji azul con mirada seria, sacando de sus bolsillos dulces, su monedero en forma de sapo, pelusas… hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba – ¡por fin! Toma Sakura-chan.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no piensas venir conmigo? – preguntó la pelirrosa cuando le recibió el pesado llavero que le entregó el rubio.

- Lo haría – respondió el rubio sentándose de nuevo – pero el viejo me debe un tazón de ramen.

- ¿Que te debo qué? – inquirió el propietario del local con sorpresa.

- No pensará que le pagaré por ese último tazón – se quejó el oji azul molesto – se cayó sobre Sakura-chan y no probé más que un bocado, ¡que por cierto me quemó la lengua!

La pelirrosa observaba con decepción la acalorada discusión que mantenía su querido primo con el dueño de Ichiraku, por lo visto tardarían un rato, así que decidió pedirle ayuda a su amiga.

- Ino, ¿me acompañas? – preguntó la oji jade mientras recogía una de las bolsas de sus compras con la ropa que se pondría.

- Jajajaja – estalló la rubia en una carcajada, llamando la atención de todos – ¿yo? ¿entrar en ese chiquero donde vive Naruto?... jajajaja.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó el rubio – mi apartamento no es ningún chiquero, apenas hace unos días lo limpié… un poco – dijo en un susurro las dos últimas palabras.

- Olvídenlo, iré yo sola – exclamó la oji jade ya molesta, tomando el montón de llaves y la bolsa con su ropa para dirigirse a la residencia de Naruto.

Mientras tanto desde la calle opuesta por la que iba la pelirrosa, avanzaba un pelinegro a gran velocidad hacia el apartamento de Naruto, sabía que si el rubio llegaba y no lo veía ahí, iba a estar realmente enojado y lo último que quería era ser víctima del Kyubi.

Al llegar a la puerta, el pelinegro estiró su brazo y deslizó su mano por la madera del marco de la puerta; había olvidado que el oji azul acostumbraba dejar ahí escondida una copia de las llaves de su apartamento por si ocurría algo con la llave original.

- La encontré – dijo para sí mismo mientras introducía la llave en el cerrojo y lo giraba para poder entrar.

Sasuke estaba agotado, había estado entrenando por un largo rato y suspiró aliviado al comprobar que Naruto no había llegado aún; sintió el agobiante sudor en su cuerpo y el calor dentro de la habitación, así que abrió la ventana y decidió darse ahí un rápido baño, seguramente a su amigo no le importaría que lo hiciera y él se sentiría más fresco y relajado para enfrentar a Naruto durante la conversación que tendrían.

Entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño y observó la cortina color pastel con motivos de sapos que separaba la parte de la regadera del resto de la habitación y ajustó la puerta tras de él sin cerrarla por completo; se quitó una a una sus prendas de vestir hasta quedar completamente desnudo y corrió la cortina, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de girar el grifo del agua, su mirada se centró en el jabón de baño que había en la repisa.

- _¿El jabón del dobe?_ – pensó con una mueca de desagrado el azabache, sin despegar la vista de la barra de jabón frente a él – ni loco – finalizó mientras volvía a salir de la parte de la regadera y empezaba a rebuscar entre los gabinetes que habían junto al lavamanos y en el espejo del baño.

Mientras tanto, la pelirrosa llegaba a la puerta principal del apartamento del rubio sin sospechar que había alguien dentro; sacó el llavero repleto que le había entregado Naruto y empezó a comprobar una por una hasta encontrar la correcta. Sasuke por el ruido que hacía en los gabinetes buscando otro jabón, no escuchaba los leves ruidos de la oji jade al abrir la puerta.

- Por fin – suspiró aliviada la pelirrosa al hallar la llave indicada y suavemente cerró la puerta una vez había entrado; dejó la bolsa sobre la mesita de la sala y cuando estaba a punto de sacar la ropa escuchó un extraño ruido – _hay alguien _– pensó asustada, mientras sacaba un kunai para defenderse.

El ruido provenía del cuarto de baño, Sakura observó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar contra la pared junto a la pequeña abertura de la puerta; respiró profundo un par de veces para tranquilizarse y abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Aaaahhh! – gritó fuertemente la pelirrosa mientras soltaba el kunai y se volteaba con el rostro violentamente sonrojado.

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó sorprendido el azabache de ver a la pelirrosa ahí, sin prestarle atención al hecho de estar desnudo junto a ella – ¿qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo – respondió la oji jade dándole aún la espalda.

- Bueno, yo estoy… – empezó a hablar el pelinegro – ¿Que no te han enseñado a mirar a la gente a la cara cuando te hablan?

- No puedo creer que te atrevas a decir semejante cosa cuando estás en esas condiciones – espetó enojada la pelirrosa, girándose rápidamente a encarar al azabache, sin poder evitar reparar de nuevo en el cuerpo de éste, sonrojándose de nuevo.

- Hmp – susurró el azabache mientras sonreía arrogante, haciendo que la pelirrosa frunciera el ceño con auténtica furia.

- Ya tápate, ¿quieres? – gritó molesta la oji jade al tiempo que le arrojaba una toalla que había colgada cerca a ella y luego salía del baño – ¿o no te han enseñado a no salir desnudo frente a las personas?

- ¿Sigues molesta? – preguntó tranquilamente el Uchiha saliendo tras ella con la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

Sin embargo la pelirrosa sólo se limitó a bufar con enojo mientras sacaba las cosas de la bolsa encima de la mesita de la sala.

- Supongo que eso es un sí – siguió hablando el pelinegro, sintiéndose de nuevo culpable – yo… no debí dejar que Natsuki te hablara así.

Sakura se giró a verlo con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro, ella no pensó que el azabache se refiriera a eso en lugar del hecho de haber estado desnudo frente a ella sin que le importara en lo más mínimo; sin embargo la voz de arrepentimiento con la que Sasuke le habló, le hizo pensar que lo que decía era sincero.

- Ella no es nadie importante para mí – volvió a hablar el Uchiha, acercándose a la oji jade con lentitud – y lo que te dijo, fue por envidia solamente… porque tú si me importas, y mucho Sakura.

- ¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun? – preguntó tímidamente la pelirrosa al ver al azabache de frente junto a ella.

- Sakura – susurró el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba con suavidad una mejilla a la pelirrosa, sintiéndose como en trance al escucharla decir su nombre con tanta delicadeza, y la dulzura que sólo su voz tenía.

Repitiendo de nuevo lo que tanto había anhelado terminar, el azabache se acercó al rostro de la pelirrosa, cerraron lentamente sus ojos hasta sentir la respiración y el aroma del otro; hasta sus corazones podían oírse en prefecta sincronía.

- Sasuke-kun – dijo suavemente la oji jade, llenando de regocijo al Uchiha que acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre ellos.

- Yo… yo te quiero – susurró débilmente pero con voz ronca el azabache, haciendo que la pelirrosa sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago y sonriera levemente mientras ponía sus delicadas manos sobre el fuerte pecho de Sasuke.

- Yo… – empezó a decir la pelirrosa contra los labios del pelinegro, sin embargo no pudo terminar su frase.

* * *

Tttss,, no se crean, ésto aún no acaba y Sakura se sintió débil... y yo digo, ¿quién de ustedes no lo sería si estuviera en una situación así? xD ¡pero ella no ha caído! Técnicamente al menos :/ ... ¿Quién quiere beso? ¿Quién prefiere que se siga postergando? ¿Quién quiere que responda comentarios? ... ah, cierto, es lo que se supone que debería hacer ._. ... ¡a las respuestas! :D

**DaniUchiha15 **Gracias a ti por leer! :3 ... Jajaja,, intrigante, me gusta ¬w¬ ... si, pero pues como habrás notado, en serio no me rijo a ningún horario específico, aún así confío en que les parezca adecuado la regularidad de las actualizaciones :D ... jajaja, ¡genial! Eso me alegra mucho :3 Cuídate mucho, seguiremos leyendo,,, ^u^

**setsuna17 **me alegra mucho que te gustara, a mí en particular me gustó el haber incluído a Sasori *¬* ... ¡Gracias por comentar y por todo tu apoyo!... Nos leemos pronto ^u^

******Vane-Namikaze** Jajajaja,,,, ya ves que la retorcí tanto la historia que cualquier cosa puede pasar ¬w¬ .. oh, si.. Sasori es tan *¬* (ok, buscaré el trapito de nuevo, ya babeé todo xD) ... Genial! Yo esperaré que me sigas diciendo tu opinión :D ,,,, y comprendo tus posdatas, es un sentimiento lógico xD y me alegra que no te haya decepcionado Sasori, naa... yo retuerzo las historias pero no llego al extremo de los Ooc... Cuídate mucho, gracias por tus comentarios, espero leerte pronto! :D

**GIZETLEO **tienes razón!... Sakura debe sacarle provecho a ésta situación... es afortunada de que Sasuke esté tras ella, muchas en la aldea deben envidiarla! :D ¡Gracias por comentar y por todo tu apoyo! Nos leemos pronto! :D

**azukideinuzuka **¡Rayos! ¿En verdad eres "de Inuzuka"? Tu posición es totalmente envidiable, ya quisiera yo que Kiba... eeh, espera... se supone que debo responder tu comentario, ya empecé a divagar, perdona u.u ¡Bienvenida, nueva lectora! Aprecio que hayas comentado mi fic y me alegra mucho que te gustara :D ... Gracias por leer éste fic y comentar,, y muchos saludos para ti también... Cuídate mucho! ^u^

**karliss **aaw :( ,,, comprendo, eres público difícil... supongo que por no querer exagerar la actitud de Sasuke no logré llenar tus expectativas, gracias por haberme dado tu opinión, lo tendré en cuenta para futuras ocasiones :D ... ¡Gracias por comentar seguido! Cuídate mucho ^u^

**SasuSaku **¡Hola! Me alegra volver a ver un comentario tuyo :D ¡y me alegra muchísimo más que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo! :3 muajaja, eres malvada, me agradas aún más ¬w¬ ... eeh, la verdad no he visto el anime :( , aunque busqué las imágenes y vi los personajes a quienes te refieres, ¡el parecido es impresionante! Tendré que ver al menos unos cuantos episodios para empaparme sobre el tema del anime, pero me gustó tu idea y en especial me halaga que me sugieras hacer un fic :3 ... veré que idea se me ocurre luego de conocer la historia de Brave 10 ... ¡Gracias por comentar!... Nos leemos luego,,, Saludos! ^u^

**DULCECITO311 **¿Mustang? ¿Edward? *¬* ¡ah, por tercera vez tendré que buscar el trapito para secar mi teclado! xD ,,, Cierto, ¿quién lo diría? Naruto tenía un elaborado plan jajaja, aunque yo opino igual que Sasuke, es coincidencia, tiene que serlo D: ... Jajajaj, esperemos que el intercambio equivalente se de!... Sospecho que así será xD ,, tarde o temprano :3 ... Oooohhh, me soprendes!... ¿O lees mi mente? Haz atinado con,, pues con la parte de... naa, no te lo diré aún.. demasiado spoiler por ahora... xD ... pero sorprendente!... Gracias por comentar de nuevo!.. Si, estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte :3 ... Me alegra que te gustara, cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto... ^w^

**cherry267 **hola!... bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y tú? ... Espero que también :D ... Jajajaja,, no recuerdo haber usado esas palabras en mi resúmen pero, ¡vaya que debí hacerlo! me gusta como suena xD ... ¿Verdad que si? Naruto la cuida tanto que me gustó darles esa relación de primos en la historia :3 jajajaja, seee, incluso yo reí mientras lo escribía, vaya ideas locas que tengo a veces, me alegra ver que a personas como tú también les guste :D ... :O la forma como le dices describe perfectamente a Sasori :3 , pensar en él hace que *¬* (¿dónde rayos dejé el trapito para secar mi teclado?) es tan guapetón! *o* Jajajaja, ese Naruto, echándole leña al fuego xD , ¡me alegra que te guste la trama!... Espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas, cuídate mucho... un abrazo para ti también... Saludos! ^w^

Nos leemos pronto! ^u^


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! ^^ ¿siguen ahí, verdad? D: ... Perdón por no haber actualizado ayer y esperar hasta ésta hora para hacerlo, pero la verdad he tenido clases y entre eso y el trabajo no había tenido tiempo ni para dormir :( ... Naaa, exagero, la verdad sí he dormido unas cuantas horas, sólo trato de justificarme xD ... Eeen fin, aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo, como ya había mencionado antes en una respuesta a un comentario, no todo será risas (si, si... ya las atrapé, todas disfrutan con el sufrimiento de Sasukito porque son bien malas u.u)... así que aquí descubrirán parte del pasado de Sakura y Naruto y sobre su importante relación como primos :3

Espero que les guste, como siempre agradezco sus lecturas... ¡y sus comentarios! Esos encantadores comentarios que responderé al final del capítulo, ya saben,, por evitar algún spoiler que les de sobre éste cap... :/

Gracias por leer!... ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 9**

- Sshh – interrumpió el azabache suavemente a la oji jade, mientras unía su frente con la de ella; lo último que quería era que Sakura lo rechazara de nuevo, cuando la sentía tan cerca ahora – por favor no lo digas… no me arruines esto, te lo pido.

- ¿Qué? – susurró débilmente la confundida pelirrosa, entreabriendo sus ojos sin separarse del pelinegro; sin embargo no obtuvo otra respuesta más que el suave roce de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, haciendo que ambos sintieran como una fuerte corriente eléctrica les atravesaba el cuerpo.

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó el rubio entrando a su apartamento por la ventana que el azabache había abierto cuando entró – Sakura-chan – murmuró viendo con arrepentimiento a la pelirrosa, se sentía culpable de haber permitido que eso sucediera.

- Naruto – susurró la oji jade, separándose rápidamente del azabache quien miraba fijamente al rubio.

- No puedo creerlo Sasuke – dijo el rubio con evidente furia en su voz.

- Me dijiste que te esperara aquí – respondió el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros y sin ningún remordimiento por lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho, por lo que casi pasa con Sakura.

- ¡Sabes de lo que hablo teme! – espetó molesto el oji azul ante el cinismo de su amigo – ¿qué haces Sakura-chan? – preguntó al ver a la pelirrosa tomar la bolsa de ropa que había llevado y dirigirse al baño.

- Vine a cambiarme y es lo que haré – respondió la pelirrosa sin ver a ninguno, encerrándose rápidamente en el baño.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke? – preguntó con tono más calmado el rubio, pero sin demostrar estar menos enojado que al principio.

- Ya te lo dije – dijo el azabache sin inmutarse por la furia del oji azul – me dijiste que…

- ¡Ya sé lo que te dije! – interrumpió el rubio sin poder contener su enojo – pero eso no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras con Sakura-chan.

- Yo no la traje aquí – se defendió el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño para hacerle frente a la desafiante mirada que le lanzaba Naruto – ni sé siquiera la razón por la que vino.

El rubio abrió sus ojos de golpe; después de todo, parecía que era su culpa… si él no la hubiese enviado a su casa a cambiarse ella no habría ido nunca, tal vez debió acompañarla como Sakura se lo pidió desde el principio, pero no… prefirió quedarse discutiendo con el viejo de Ichiraku sobre el dichoso tazón de ramen.

El ruido de la puerta del baño abriéndose de nuevo hizo que Naruto saliera de sus pensamientos y que tanto él como Sasuke fijaran su vista en la oji jade que se apresuró a la salida del apartamento sin dirigirles siquiera la mirada.

- Nos vemos luego – dijo la pelirrosa justo cuando el rubio había abierto la boca para decirle algo, luego de eso desapareció tras la puerta.

- Hmp – murmuró el azabache cuando el rubio giró su vista de nuevo hacia él, luego de que Sakura se fuera; ahora Naruto lo veía con una expresión aún más dura que antes y no había duda de que estaba realmente molesto – ¿cuál es tu problema?

- ¿Mi problema? – repitió irónicamente el oji azul, lanzándole una mirada mordaz al azabache – ¿cuál es TÚ problema Sasuke? Te digo desde el principio que no te acerques a Sakura-chan y es lo primero que haces.

- No eres nadie para exigirme o prohibirme nada – espetó el Uchiha con frialdad.

- ¡Claro que soy alguien! – exclamó el rubio ya exasperado – soy tu mejor amigo, ¡creí que respetarías eso! ¡Y Sakura-chan es mi prima!

Los dos discutían acaloradamente en el apartamento del rubio, cada quien defendía sus razones y por el elevado tono de voz que ya tenían ambos era obvio que estaban más que furiosos; sin embargo ninguno notaba que había alguien escuchando todo lo que ellos decían, alguien que aún no se podía recobrar del asombro por todo lo que había pasado minutos antes y que trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la puerta de entrada al apartamento del oji azul.

- Si fueras mi mejor amigo no intervendrías – espetó el azabache saliendo del baño del rubio y azotando la puerta tras de sí una vez se había puesto de nuevo su ropa.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que no intervenga, cuando la chica a la que tratas de engañar es Sakura-chan? – inquirió acusadoramente el rubio – ¡mi prima!

- Ya me tienes harto con lo mismo, ¡no es necesario que lo repitas tanto dobe! – bufó el Uchiha – además, ¿quién dijo que trato de engañarla? Deja de poner en mi boca palabras que no he dicho.

- No hace falta que lo digas – le recriminó el oji azul con mirada tenebrosa – ¿o acaso crees que no sé cuál es la razón por la que haz salido la mitad de las mujeres de Konoha?

Sasuke miró con incredulidad al rubio, no sabía a qué venía semejante acusación por su parte; se suponía que estaban hablando de la pelirrosa y ahora él le venía a echar en cara lo de un montón de mujeres que a él ni le interesaban. Ante su silencio, el rubio decidió continuar.

- Luego de lo que hiciste… lo que ocurrió con Itachi – dijo el rubio luego de vacilar sobre la forma como debía mencionarle eso al azabache; después de todo el que estuviera molesto con él, no significaba que fuera indolente ante el sufrimiento que eso le causaba a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué hay con eso? – interrumpió rápidamente el pelinegro desviando su mirada, esperando a que el oji azul cambiara el tema y dijera de una vez lo que quería.

- Después de eso – continuó el rubio, recobrando su mirada feroz sobre el pelinegro – ¿cuál ha sido tu siguiente meta en todo éste tiempo?

- Restaurar mi clan – respondió el azabache como mecánicamente, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba hablando el rubio y abriendo sus ojos de par en par, dirigiendo su vista a Naruto que lo veía con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

- Exacto – confirmó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos – no quiero que uses a Sakura-chan para tus propósitos, la conozco y sé que ella no soportará algo como eso… le romperás el corazón Sasuke – dijo el rubio dejando caer sus brazos a los lados y desviando su mirada al suelo con tristeza en sus ojos y en su voz.

El Uchiha permaneció inmóvil, sin separar su mirada del rubio; era sorprendente ver cómo su expresión cambió del enojo a la desolación tan rápidamente y todo por la pelirrosa, Sasuke sabía que ella era importante para el oji azul, pero nunca había visto que alguien defendiera a alguien con tanta persistencia y dedicación a una persona.

- No quiero que ella sufra, no de nuevo – siguió diciendo el rubio, levantando lentamente su hermosa y azul mirada hasta encontrarse con los negros y asombrados ojos del Uchiha – no pienso romper mi promesa, ¿entiendes?

Sakura sintió un escalofrío y dio un leve respingo cuando escuchó a Naruto decir esas últimas palabras; y más aún en la forma en la que las dijo. Su mente se alejó por unos segundos y viajó al pasado, recordando un muy triste suceso que tuvo que afrontar cuando aún era muy pequeña; sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, sus ojos jades se cristalizaron y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, dejando un húmedo y salado rastro sobre el delicado y suave rostro de la oji jade.

- ¿Que no sufra de nuevo? – repitió el azabache las palabras del rubio más para sí mismo que para Naruto, sin embargo el oji azul lo escuchó y con una amarga sonrisa le respondió.

- Así es – respondió Naruto con voz apagada y tristeza en sus ojos, mientras se sentaba en uno de los pequeños sillones de su sala – Sakura-chan y yo nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, como mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño, los padres de ella se ofrecieron a criarme.

Sasuke decidió sentarse en el sillón frente a Naruto para escuchar la historia que él le contaba, pocas veces había visto al rubio con un semblante tan sombrío y le agradaba saber que su amigo confiaba tanto en él como para dejarle conocer no sólo su lado alegre e hiperactivo, sino también para confiarle aspectos tan íntimos de su vida como el que ahora le narraba.

- La abuela Tsunade es la madrina de Sakura-chan – prosiguió el rubio con su historia, luego de que el azabache se sentara y con un gesto con su cabeza le indicara que continuara – ella nos cuidaba cuando mis tíos se iban de misión; sin embargo esa vez, cuando teníamos entre cuatro y cinco años, jamás pensamos que nos despediríamos de ellos por última vez.

Los músculos del azabache se tensaron al escuchar esas palabras, él jamás pensó que la pelirrosa también hubiera perdido ya a sus padres. Mientras tanto Sakura se deslizaba lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el pasillo con la espalda aún recargada sobre la puerta del rubio, al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas empañaban sus ojos jades y recorrían su rostro.

- Cuando salieron de la casa nos prometieron que volverían en una semana – dijo el rubio con la mirada clavada en el suelo, mientras sus ojos se cubrían de una gruesa y brillante capa húmeda – yo siempre trataba de jugar con Sakura-chan para distraerla y que no estuviera triste durante la ausencia de sus padres… pero unos días después vimos llegar a la abuela Tsunade muy triste a la casa, le preguntamos por qué estaba sí, pero sólo nos envió a jugar afuera un rato mientras ella solucionaba algo. Sakura-chan y yo la seguimos sin que se diera cuenta… entramos detrás de ella a un lugar que no conocíamos, con gente que corría de un lado a otro y muchas otras personas que salían llorando y muy tristes.

- Naruto – susurró la pelirrosa con tristeza mientras escondía su rostro empapado entre sus manos, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos.

- La vimos cuando entró en una habitación que le indicó un sujeto que estaba vestido raro, tenía una máscara que apenas si dejaba ver sus ojos – siguió hablando el rubio, viendo fijamente al azabache que apretaba fuertemente los puños sobre su regazo – el tipo nos vió y trató de evitar que entráramos, sin embargo no hizo falta… antes de que la abuela Tsunade pudiera cerrar la puerta, vimos que adentro estaban los padres de Sakura-chan acostados sobre un par de camillas.

- ¿Estaban heridos? – preguntó el pelinegro con interés, albergaba la esperanza de que la pelirrosa no hubiera tenido que pasar en su infancia por un terrible dolor como el que él tuvo que pasar también hace años.

- Ojalá – respondió el rubio con una amarga sonrisa mientras dos lágrimas, las dos únicas que resbalaron de sus ojos, atravesaron su rostro hasta fundirse con la madera del suelo – tenían muchas heridas en el cuerpo… y estaban muy pálidos, en cuanto los vimos, Sakura-chan y yo supimos que jamás regresarían a casa para cuidar de nosotros.

La pelirrosa levantó su mirada al cielo estrellado que se alcanzaba a ver desde el pasillo donde estaba, dejando a la vista su rostro empapado por el llanto y su nariz enrojecida que hacía juego con el color de sus irritados e hinchados ojos.

- _Oto-san… oka-san_ – pensó con tristeza la oji jade, mientras veía las brillantes estrellas titilar en el cielo, esperando que en algún lugar de ese infinito cielo estuvieran sus padres escuchando sus palabras cada vez que ella les hablaba, para tratar de aliviar su dolor.

- A los dos días fue su funeral – hablaba el rubio con el corazón estrujado por el sufrimiento que le causaban esos recuerdos – para mí fue como perder a mis padres de nuevo… o puede que peor, después de todo yo no alcancé a conocer a mis padres; y mis tíos se comportaron como verdaderos padres para mí. Sakura-chan estaba realmente destruída, así que cuando ya solo quedábamos nosotros dos y la abuela Tsunade frente a las tumbas, yo hice una promesa…

_Flash Back…_

Una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes lloraba inconsolablemente en el pecho de un pequeño niño rubio de casi su misma edad, mientras él la abrazaba protectoramente y se esforzaba por no llorar, en un intento de transmitirle fortaleza y seguridad a la pelirrosa. Ambos estaban de pie frente a un par de lápidas ante la atenta mirada de una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos color miel que los veía con tristeza a unos cuantos metros atrás, después de todo ella respetaba el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que los niños estaban atravesando en ese momento y estaba dispuesta a permitir que se desahogaran lo que fuera necesario.

- Oto-san – sollozaba la niña pelirrosa, aferrada al rubio que la abrazaba con fuerza – oka-san… ¿por qué? ¿Qué haremos ahora Naruto?

- No tienes por qué preocuparte Sakura-chan – respondió con decisión el rubio, haciendo que la niña lo mirara fijamente a sus impecables ojos azules – yo siempre estaré contigo, dattebayo.

La hermosa y sincera sonrisa que le dedicó el pequeño niño rubio a la niña de ojos verdes, hicieron que ella sonriera débilmente en respuesta, haciendo que se esforzara un poco por no llorar más.

- Yo les prometo – dijo el rubio mirando fijamente las tumbas y luego a la pelirrosa – que cuidaré siempre de Sakura-chan, y jamás permitiré que nada ni nadie la lastime y la haga llorar de nuevo. Por eso entrenaré y seré un ninja muy fuerte, ¡la protegeré siempre, incluso con mi vida… dattebayo!

La mujer rubia sonrió con ternura ante el gesto del pequeño oji azul y se propuso ayudarle a cumplir con su propósito, enviándolo a la academia de Konoha donde empezaría a convertirse en lo que tanto anhelaba.

_Fin Flash Back…_

- Y es por eso Sasuke – dijo el rubio, viendo severamente al azabache – que no permitiré que nadie, ni siquiera tú, se aproveche de la ingenuidad y la bondad de Sakura-chan.

- Está bien – respondió el azabache luego de dar un suspiro y ponerse de pie – por mí no debes preocuparte, te lo digo en serio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó incrédulo el oji azul, levantándose también de su asiento para quedar de frente al azabache – ¿te alejarás de ella?

- Claro que no – habló firmemente el azabache, viendo con superioridad a su amigo mientras sonreía de lado – jamás renunciaré a Sakura, al menos no por ti; si algún día sucede, será porque ella así lo quiera.

- En ese caso… – empezó a hablar el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

- En ese caso – repitió el Uchiha, interrumpiendo al oji azul – no debes preocuparte porque quiera hacerle daño, te juro que jamás lastimaría a Sakura.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Naruto con una ceja levantada.

- Hmp – dijo el pelinegro rodando los ojos, odiaba eso de admitir sentimientos en los que jamás había creído… pero al parecer por la pelirrosa tendría que hacerlo, tal vez así el rubio dejaría de molestarlos tanto – me refiero a que… a que yo en serio quiero a Sakura.

- Para restaurar tu clan – habló el rubio, tratando de completar la idea del azabache, sin embargo Sasuke negó con la cabeza cuando Naruto dijo eso.

- No, bueno sí… pero no – respondió el pelinegro, haciendo que el oji azul pusiera una expresión de confusión en su rostro – lo que quiero decir – trató de justificarse el Uchiha con impaciencia.

- ¿Sí? – lo motivó el oji azul a que continuara.

- Lo que quiero decir es que estoy enamorado de verdad de Sakura – expresó el azabache mirando hacia otro lado para tratar de ocultar el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

- ¿Ah si? – dijo el oji azul con burla, después de todo alcanzó a notar el color rojo en el rostro del azabache y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios – no me digas.

- Pues no pienso repetírtelo – espetó molesto el azabache, la burlona actitud de su amigo sólo lo hacía ponerse nervioso y no estaba dispuesto a ser víctima de las bromas del rubio – eso es algo que sólo debo hablar con Sakura y no contigo.

- Cálmate teme – exclamó el oji azul, moviendo sus manos frente a su rostro para tratar de apaciguar el enojo del pelinegro – no es para tanto, parece que dices la verdad… pero aún así hasta que no esté seguro, no te dejaré acercarte mucho a Sakura-chan, dattebayo – finalizó el rubio cruzándose de brazos y viendo con los ojos entrecerrados al pelinegro.

- _¿Sasuke-kun?_ – pensó con asombro la pelirrosa, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado y el sentir pasos acercarse a la puerta no la ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le habían quedado luego de llorar tanto, secó rápidamente su rostro y se puso de pie mientras salía corriendo hacia su casa.

- Eres insoportable dobe – dijo el azabache impaciente, dirigiéndose a la salida con el rubio caminando unos pasos más atrás – mejor me voy antes de que termine matándote.

- Eres un amargado Sasuke – se burló el rubio mientras caminaba sonriente tras el azabache, con los brazos detrás de su nuca.

- Hmp – bufó el pelinegro abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con un paquete en la entrada – ¿y esto?

- Es la bolsa de Sakura-chan – respondió con simpleza el oji azul al acercarse a la puerta y ver a lo que se refería el Uchiha – es una de las tantas cosas que compró ésta tarde.

- _Sakura… ¿acaso ella?_ – pensó el azabache sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho al imaginarse a la pelirrosa escuchando lo que había hablado con el rubio hace unos momentos y sus propias palabras resonaron en su cabeza – "_estoy enamorado de verdad de Sakura"... _ maldición.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el oji azul con curiosidad al notar al pelinegro tenso.

- Debo irme – respondió el azabache para desaparecer rápidamente, dejando al rubio confundido en la entrada de su casa.

- Debo asegurarme – decía el azabache para sí mismo mientras corría rápidamente por los tejados de la aldea – debo asegurarme de qué tanto sabes, molestia.

* * *

Hola otra vez! :3 ... un casi beso, suficiente para complacer a quienes dijeron que si y quienes dijeron que no... soy tan democrática :D ... Ok, no les haré perder más el tiempo, responderé ahora sus comentarios :3

**Comentarista-Anónimo-sin-seudónimo-alguno **espero que no te moleste que haya elegido ese nick para dirigirme a ti, me pareció más original que llamarte "Guest" que es lo que pone la página xD ... y... yo, eh... ¿a qué te refieres?¿qué me tenía guardado? lo dices por la otra escena del capítulo anterior de... eeh.. ¬/¬ ¡no sé de qué hablas! e.e ... jajaja, ya me hiciste divagar también con esa forma de hablar de Sasuke *¬* ... ¿mente malévola? jaja, ¿en serio te doy esa impresión? Aaaw, ¡me halagas! :3 ... Gracias a ti por leer y darme tu opinión!... Cuídate mucho y nos leemos luego :D

**DULCECITO311 **un protector! ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? Me habría ahorrado una fortuna! xD Jajajaja,,, si que es una suertuda,,, por eso toda la situación contribuyó a que terminaran de esa forma... aaw, si Naruto hubiese tardado un poco más, si Sasuke hubiese dejado a Sakura hablar... la historia se acabaría más rápido y como no podía permitirlo tuve que hacer que pasara lo que pasó :P jajaj... Gracias!.. Me alegra que te guste la forma como retorcí las cosas, Kishimoto diría que tomé lo que más me convenía para escribir mi fic,,, ¡y tiene razón! Pero el resultado ha sido un poco favorable, ¿verdad? :D jajaja... ¡oh, si! atinaste en la parte de... en esa de,, ya sabes... ¡esa! :3 Jajajaja,,, ¡sufro porque suelo dar spoiler sin intención! D: Gracias por tu apoyo, adoro recibir tus comentarios :3

******setsuna17** Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la intriga y el suspenso... y todo eso :D ,, nada como dejar al público queriendo más xD , ¡es ley del espectáculo! Aunque ésto no es un espectáculo, es agradable crear expectativa ¬w¬ ... Gracias por comentari!...Cuídate mucho... nos leemos pronto! :D

**Zembre98 **mensaje subliminal!... detecto entre palabras que querías beso xD ... trataré de hacer lo mismo, gracias comenta por comentar comenta... aaw, no me salió como esperaba u.u ... jajajaja, al menos a ti te funcionó,, ese roce casi casi cuenta como beso :3 ... Y a mi me gusta que comentes :3 ,, gracias por leer y seguir mi fic, procuraré continuar con las actualizaciones continuas, sus comentarios me han motivado a ello! :D Saludos!... Nos leemos pronto! ^^

**karliss **aaaahhhh!... ¿Debería salir huyendo ahora? Es decir, teniendo en cuenta la interrupción,,, eeeh,, ¡culpa a Naruto! Soy inocente, lo juro TToTT ... jajaja, me alegra que éste si te gustara ^^ ,, see, mejor no tocar ese tema porque *¬* ... Y yo te agradezco profundamente que lo hagas, todos los comentarios significan mucho para mí :3 ,, me alegra que te guste mi fic... tanto como a mi me gusta que comentes :D ... Cuídate mucho, nos leemos luego! :D

**SasuSaku **Eeehh,, hubo un casi beso, ¿eso cuenta? espero que si :/ ... tengo preparado algo más emocionante que será el detonante para nuestra feliz pareja, tan romántico y adorable,,, y emocionante y... el punto es que espero que te guste :D ... oh, he visto algunos de esos, como Kaichou, Amnesia, Inuyasha... entre otros que no recuerdo ahora ¡gracias por tus recomendaciones! Me encanta que me sugieran series, ten por seguro que las veré,,, incluso he visto la caricatura que dices, la de Kick, adoro su tema de entrada ¬w¬ ... Jajaja, me das varias opciones y yo bien indecisa que soy xD... pronto decidiré cuál escribo y me dices qué tal te parece :D ... ¡Gracias por comentar!... ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!... Nos leemos luego,,,^u^

**GIZETLEO **Es cierto!... Y ahora que ya parece saber lo que siente más le vale seguir tu consejo o terminará mal :( ... Aunque Sakura vale la pena, él mismo lo sabe :D... Gracias por comentar, cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

**cherry267 **Hola de nuevo!... Un placer volver a leer un comentario tuyo :3 Jajaja, yo no lo habría podido describir mejor,,, y me refiero a todo, incluyendo la forma como le dijiste a Sasuke *o* jajaja,, eres mala con Sasuke, le deseas cosas malas u.u ... ¡pero las merece! :D ... Y Naruto,, see, también tendrá su momento, claro, si despiera para antes de que acabe el fic o sino se quedará sin Hinata ._. ... Sí,,, y lo mejor es que he visto algunos episodios de Kick Buttowski, ¡adoro su tema de entrada! tan rockero y genial *-* ... En cuanto a lo de Itachi,, ¿ya no es necesario responder, verdad? :'( ... Es por eso que el destino del clan está en manos de Sasuke únicamente,,, bueeno y de Sakura ¬/¬ ... Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, de nuevo un abrazo para ti también y claro que nos seguiremos leyendo... Saludos! ^w^

**Vane-Namikaze **jajajaj,, creo que no serías la única que reaccionaría de esa forma D: ... ¿cómo lo supiste?... jajaj, ese tipo de cosas son tan cliché pero nunca fallan xD ... eeehh,, de hecho si le estuve dando un vistazo a algunas historias de quienes me comentan (pueees de las que escriben, porque algunas son lectoras solamente) y me gustaron muchas :D ,, pero no había iniciado sesión y por eso no comenté ni agregué.. pero en éstos días sabrás de mi xD... Gracias por comentar, cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

**nancyclaudinec **Hola!... me alegra muchísimo leer eso :D ,,, me hace feliz que te gusten los capítulos y que compartas mi gusto por una historia donde Sasuke conquista a Sakura :) ... jajaaj,, eres mala,, bieen mala ¬w¬ me agradas xD ... Gracias por tu comentario, espero que éste capítulo también te guste... Saludos! :D

**angeles **no escribo tu nick completo porque la vez pasada el sitio no lo dejó ver :( ... naaa, Sasuke deberá esperar un poco más para escuchar eso xD ... Cierto!.. Le tendrá que demostrar que le importa y mucho más... :D ... Gracias por tu apoyo continuo, lo aprecio mucho :3 ... Nos leemos pronto! ^^

Gracias por leer... y comentar! ^u^


	10. Chapter 10

n.n ... Regresé, me la pasé durmiendo y descansando hoy así que por eso me tardé hasta ahora para actualizar, pero aquí está el capítulo, espero que les guste y nos volvemos a ver en las notas finales para responder los comentarios...

Gracias por leer y por dejarme sus comentarios, en serio que me inspiran y me motivan a seguir publicando, pese a que hoy mi cama me motivó más a quedarme en ella descansando un poco :3 ...

Cuídense mucho! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 10**

Sasuke avanzaba a gran velocidad, los fuertes latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su cabeza y hacían que sus pensamientos se agolparan en su mente, ¿Sakura habría escuchado algo? Y si así era, ¿qué pensaría ahora de él? ¿Acaso se burlaría en su cara por haberse hecho ilusiones con ella?... No, Sakura no era así, ella jamás sería tan cruel como para decirle algo así; aunque por otro lado, desde el principio la pelirrosa se ha encargado de dejarle claro que nunca, nunca tendría algo con él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por la imagen de la casa de la oji jade frente a él y una vez más sintió el fuerte palpitar en su pecho, junto con un profundo vacío en el estómago; sin embargo no había marcha atrás, estaba dispuesto a aclarar todo de una vez por todas esa misma noche y enfrentar a Sakura.

- _¿Y qué se supone que debo decirle?_ – pensaba el azabache mientras observaba las luces encendidas que se apreciaban a través de las ventanas de la casa de la pelirrosa – _dudo que lo más conveniente sea un "hola Sakura, ¿acaso escuchaste cuando le dije a Naruto que te amaba?"_ Hmp… ¡maldición!

El azabache bufó molesto y luego se acercó cuidadosamente una a una a las ventanas, para tratar de encontrar a Sakura en el interior de la casa; en el primer piso no la vió, así que se decidió a saltar al balcón para ver si estaba en su habitación, o al menos si la alcanzaba a ver desde ahí en algún lugar de la segunda planta.

La puerta del baño de la habitación de la oji jade se abrió de repente, haciendo que Sasuke se escondiera contra la pared junto a la ventana del balcón, asomando parcialmente su cara de vez en cuando para lograr verla sin que ella lo descubriera.

Allí estaba ella, de espaldas a él mientras revolvía sus cosas en el armario que estaba junto a la pared, vistiendo una tierna pijama rosa que hacía juego con su cabello, adornada con unos estampados de ositos recostados en una media luna.

- _"estoy enamorado de verdad de Sakura"_ – recordó la pelirrosa las palabras que había escuchado decir al azabache, cuando ella estaba del otro lado de la puerta del rubio escuchando la conversación entre ellos.

¿Acaso era verdad lo que había dicho Sasuke? Sakura ya hasta pensaba que había oído mal; y saber que cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, cuando él le había dicho que la quería, ella había estado a punto de decirle que también lo quería… ¡quizás más que eso! Pero él la había interrumpido, quién sabe por qué razón. La pelirrosa dio un largo suspiro que el pelinegro pudo escuchar perfectamente.

- _Tal vez Naruto tiene razón_ – pensó la oji jade, esbozando una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro y luego susurró – teme.

- ¿Eh? – murmuró inaudiblemente el azabache… ¿acaso le estaba diciendo teme a él? Sólo el rubio lo llamaba así y ahora la pelirrosa también decía esa palabra, ¿a poco lo habría descubierto? La sola idea le hizo querer salir huyendo inmediatamente; pero no, él jamás había sentido miedo por nada ni por nadie, ¡un Uchiha no huye como cobarde! Se quedaría y enfrentaría las cosas. Respiró profundo para tomar valor y entró por la ventana abierta de un solo salto.

- Escúchame bien... hmp, molestia – susurró el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido al ver que la pelirrosa ya se había acostado, más que eso, ya estaba profundamente dormida, su apacible expresión sumada a su suave y tranquila respiración, le daban a Sakura una apariencia angelical a los ojos de Sasuke, quien sonrió sinceramente al verla así de hermosa.

De repente una idea cruzó por la cabeza del pelinegro, haciendo que éste mirara al cielo estrellado y luego se girara a ver de nuevo a la oji jade, dibujando una arrogante sonrisa de lado mientras sus ojos adquirían un intenso color rojo que dejaba ver su sharingan activo; Sakura se removió en su cama y entreabrió sus ojos aún medio dormida, viendo un resplandor como de dos rubíes frente a ella...

_La pelirrosa trató de abrir pesadamente sus ojos, sentía todo su cuerpo realmente cansado, pero los rayos del sol golpeaban con fuerza sobre sus párpados y luchó con toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograr abrir los ojos; una suave brisa la hizo pestañear un par de veces y una dulce fragancia floral llegó a su nariz, haciéndola inspirar con fuerza para llenar su pecho del agradable ambiente._

_Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del día, empezó a mover perezosamente sus extremidades; sus manos acariciaron la suave y fresca hierba, aún húmeda por el rocío de la mañana y fijó su vista en el frondoso árbol que le daba sombra con su gran y tupido follaje… ¡un momento! ¿Un árbol? ¿Hierba fresca y el olor de las flores?_

_Sakura se levantó de golpe y quedó sentada bajo ese gran árbol, observando el extenso paisaje que se abría paso a lo largo de su vista, cubriendo de verde el suelo hasta donde el horizonte daba, adornado con una gran variedad de flores silvestres de tantas formas y colores, como fragancias exquisitas. La pelirrosa no daba crédito a nada de lo que veía ni oía, hasta el canto de los pájaros era tan… mágico. La última vez se había acostado en su cama luego de haberse dado un relajante baño; y ahora despertaba en… en… ¿en dónde se suponía que estaba? ¡Por Kami, ¿qué había pasado?!_

_- Hasta que al fin despiertas – dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas, la oji jade se giró para encontrar su mirada con la de la persona que le hablaba y lo vió de pie, sonriéndole atractivamente y recostado en el grueso tronco del árbol – aunque admito que te veías sumamente linda mientras dormías._

_- ¿Sasuke-kun? – preguntó confundida la oji jade, dando un vistazo rápido al paisaje y luego fijando su mirada de nuevo en el azabache que permanecía tranquilo en su lugar – ¿dónde estamos?_

_- ¿Eso importa? – devolvió la pregunta el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella y le extendía su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie._

_- Por supuesto – respondió la pelirrosa con calma, quedando parada frente al pelinegro; desvió su mirada al suelo y trató de regular su respiración, por alguna razón estar en ese lugar a solas con el Uchiha la hacía ponerse nerviosa… además tenía algo que lo hacía verse tan guapo que… ¡¿pero en qué cosas estás pensando Sakura? Reacciona!_

_- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el azabache levantando una ceja, cuando vió a la pelirrosa sacudir con fuerza su cabeza._

_- ¿Dónde estamos? – repitió la pregunta la pelirrosa, una vez desterró esas raras ideas de su cabeza._

_- Necesito hablar contigo – expresó el azabache, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Sakura._

_- Tú dirás – dijo con simpleza la oji jade, encogiéndose de hombros, más se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del pelinegro sobre la suya, halándola suavemente para que avanzaran por la verde hierba._

_- ¿Qué sientes tú por mí? – preguntó sin más el azabache luego de haber caminado en silencio unos minutos hasta llegar a un tranquilo lago._

_- ¿Qué? – se sobresaltó la pelirrosa, sonrojándose levemente al sentir la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre ella; y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el azabache se acercó a ella y le levantó el rostro, tomándola suavemente por el mentón._

_- ¿Qué sientes tú por mí? – volvió a decir con voz ronca el pelinegro, mirando fijamente a los orbes jades de la pelirrosa – tú ya sabes lo que siento yo, ¿o no? – dijo levantando una ceja y poniendo una expresión soberbia en su rostro._

_- Lo que sientes – dijo la oji jade, meditando las palabras de Sasuke… entonces pudo comprenderlo todo – tú en verdad… ¿en verdad me amas Sasuke-kun? – inquirió con los ojos bien abiertos._

_- Lo sabía – pensó triunfal el pelinegro al poder comprobar su sospecha acerca de Sakura; ahora ya podía estar seguro de que ella lo sabía y por alguna razón la forma como actuaba ella le daba a entender que no tenía nada que temer, si todo salía bien, pronto ellos… los dos…_

_Sakura se ruborizó aún más y su respiración se aceleró cuando sintió que Sasuke acercaba su rostro lentamente al suyo, como por impulso cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el romántico momento en el que se vió envuelta junto al azabache; sus labios se encontraron y expresaron mejor que cualquier palabra todos los sentimientos y emociones que tenían el uno por el otro, haciendo que al final la falta de aire hiciera que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo en medio de un mar de emociones que los hizo sonreírse tiernamente entre ellos._

_Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, la pelirrosa estaba muy sonrojada y le sorprendió ver un leve tono carmín en las mejillas del azabache, prefirió no decirle nada al respecto y se limitó a sonreírle tiernamente, mientras el pelinegro en respuesta le acariciaba con dulzura la mejilla._

_- Sasuke-kun – dijo la oji jade, viendo directamente al pelinegro que le sonreía de lado – en cuanto a lo que me preguntaste, quisiera decirte que…"_

Un fuerte ruido en la calle seguido de un maullido y unos cuantos ladridos hicieron despertar a Sakura, quien se sentó sobresaltada en su cama con el cuerpo bañado en sudor.

- Fue sólo un sueño – susurró la oji jade con decepción, mientras secaba su frente perlada y se acomodaba de nuevo entre las suaves sábanas.

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha azotaba con furia la puerta de su baño al tiempo que gruñía por milésima vez y maldecía por lo bajo; una a una dejó sus prendas en el suelo sin importarle el desorden que dejaba, después de todo lo único que tenía en mente era darse un buen baño, el mismo que trató darse en la casa del rubio y que por obvias razones se había visto imposible.

El azabache giró el grifo para dejar correr el agua y dejó que el frío líquido mojara su cabello y se deslizara por todo su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que sirviera como terapia para relajar no sólo sus cansados músculos, sino también su revuelta mente que se debatía entre sentirse feliz por lo que casi logró conseguir con la pelirrosa: una confesión; o estar profundamente irritado por haber tenido que interrumpir su técnica cuando perdió la concentración y Sakura despertó, para evitar que lo descubriera usando sobre ella el poder de su sharingan.

Después de un rato de estar bajo el agua, el pelinegro salió a buscar algo cómodo para dormir; o tratar de dormir al menos, y luego de haberse acomodado en su cama, cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza dejando que la sábana le cubriera sólo hasta la cintura y se quedó mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación con el ceño fruncido.

- Estúpido gato – murmuró con ira, para luego cerrar sus ojos y tratar de forzarse a dormir. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro… al menos de algo estaba seguro: Sakura sí había escuchado su conversación con Naruto y por su reacción durante el genjutsu, no habría puesto resistencia si la situación hubiese sido real… definitivamente las cosas no le habrían podido salir mejor; o tal vez sí, si tan solo ese gato no hubiera interferido en sus planes.

...

...

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, era su día libre y quiso aprovecharlo para pasear un rato y distraerse de las últimas tensiones que había adquirido; sin embargo mientras avanzaba, su mente estaba en otro lado, tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó accidentalmente con alguien.

- Perdón – se disculpó rápidamente la pelirrosa sin ver aún a la otra persona.

- ¡Sakura-san! – saludó alegremente el chico pelinegro y de grandes cejas que chocó contra la oji jade – que alegría encontrarnos.

- Lee-san – contestó la oji jade, dedicándole una amable sonrisa al pelinegro que se ruborizó – espero que no te enojes por haber tropezado contigo, fue sin querer – dijo la pelirrosa moviendo su mano en un gesto de despedida mientras seguía avanzando.

- Por supuesto que no hay problema, te ves muy hermosa hoy Sakura-san – exclamó enérgicamente Lee, sonriendo nerviosamente al tiempo que observaba a Sakura avanzar, sin notar nada más a su alrededor, ni siquiera que la misma oji jade le señalaba con preocupación algo atrás de él y le indicaba que se quitara.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó un hombre que iba corriendo en dirección de Lee, tratando de alcanzar la carreta donde llevaba algunas legumbres, muchas de las cuales iban quedando esparcidas por el suelo.

Todos los presentes esperaban que el ninja de grandes cejas fuera golpeado por la carreta sin control que se dirigía directamente a él, sin embargo grande fue la sorpresa cuando lo vieron salir casi volando y estrellarse contra la pared de la casa junto a la calle donde estaba mientras la carreta seguía de largo y amenazaba ahora con chocar contra la pelirrosa.

- ¡Lee-san! – exclamó sorprendida la oji jade cuando vió al pelinegro caer lejos del alcance del veloz carrito, observando luego con terror que ahora se dirigía hacia ella. Cerró los ojos en espera de lo peor, sin embargo sólo sintió unos fuertes brazos que la levantaron del suelo.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos – dijo con burla una profunda voz junto a la oji jade. Ella obedeció y abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo apreciar a su salvador.

- Sasuke-kun – susurró con sorpresa la pelirrosa mientras el azabache la veía con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro – tú me…

- ¿Que si te salvé? Claro que sí – exclamó arrogantemente el pelinegro; y por más extraño que le pareció a él mismo, la pelirrosa no se enojó por su actitud prepotente, contrario a eso, le sonrió de la forma más linda que sólo ella podía lograr, haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara levemente y carraspeara la garganta para disimular los nervios que la oji jade le producía.

- Fuiste cruel con Lee-san – habló la pelirrosa, rompiendo el silencio que había, haciendo reaccionar al azabache que miró en dirección adonde veía atentamente la oji jade.

- Hmp – murmuró el Uchiha viendo la conmoción creada alrededor del inconsciente Rock Lee – ¿habrías preferido que lo dejara estrellarse contra la carreta? – preguntó con tono tétrico y sonrisa torcida el azabache.

- Claro que no – se apresuró a decir la pelirrosa viendo fugazmente al pelinegro – pero pudiste haber sido un poco más considerado, lo arrojaste tan fuerte que se desmayó por el golpe.

Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros para restarle importancia a la situación, aunque sonrió internamente cuando vió de nuevo a Lee aún inconsciente; el Uchiha había salido en busca de un lugar para desayunar y al caminar cerca de ahí no había pasado desapercibido para él ese "_te ves muy hermosa hoy Sakura-san_". Al principio pensó en ajustar cuentas con el cejotas (como le decía Naruto) cuando la pelirrosa ya se hubiera ido, pero la oportunidad tocó a su puerta cuando pudo darle su merecido por querer pasarse de listo con la oji jade, dándole un buen golpe bajo el pretexto de salvarlo y, de paso, quedar como un héroe ante Sakura.

- ¿Me escuchaste? – preguntó la pelirrosa por cuarta vez, cuando por fin el azabache parpadeó como saliendo de sus cavilaciones y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – dijo confundido el azabache, viendo el gesto de desaprobación que le lanzaba la oji jade quien suspiró tratando de mantener la calma y luego lo miró con un gesto de infinita paciencia.

- Te decía que aún así, fue muy lindo que ayudaras a Lee-san – repitió la pelirrosa lo que le llevaba diciendo varias veces ya al Uchiha, dedicándole una impecable sonrisa – y ahora creo que iré a ayudarlo, ha pasado un buen rato y aún no despierta; lo mejor será que vaya a verlo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo el pelinegro con los ojos como platos, viendo a la pelirrosa irse hacia donde estaba Rock Lee; sin duda la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro cuando Sakura le dijo el lindo gesto que había tenido, desapareció cuando ella le dijo que se iría a ver a ese despistado chico – tal vez no debí golpearlo tan fuerte.

Murmuró con enojo el azabache para sí mismo, al notar como su plan se volteaba en su contra; y ahora Sakura estaba prestándole atención al mismo sujeto que minutos antes le había coqueteado, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan posesivo con su pelirrosa?... ¡Ah, cierto! Fue justo en el momento en el que dejó de ser sólo Sakura, para pasar a ser SU Sakura, SU pelirrosa… SU molestia…

Ahora, sólo faltaba que ella también supiera cómo son las cosas y todo estaría bien al fin.

* * *

^u^... Sé que las notas las escribí un poco cortas pero he estado escribiendo otro capítulo durante la tarde y no quiero que la inspiración se me vaya como la otra vez :( ... Gracias por sus comentarios que me sacan de los bloqueos en los que me veo a veces D: ... Nos leemos pronto! ^w^

**DaniUchiha15 **Jajajajaja, comentaste desde el anonimato! Aunque que nick más original el que te di en la respuesta anterior xD ¡Oh! Eres cruel! Cada vez me agradas más ¬w¬ .. jajaja, see, que sufra el Uchiha!... Y no sólo éste, el de la serie también (o en mi caso el manga que es el que sigo)... Gracias por tus comentarios!... Cuídate mucho :D

**setsuna17 **esperemos que si! Por el bienestar mental de Sasuke esperemos que las cosas le salgan mejor xD ... Gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios :3 Saludos!

******nancyclaudinec** Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 ... See, creo que amo a éste Naruto,,,, bueno al original también, sus personaliddes no son muy diferentes la verdad :3 Ah, claro que fue... ¡y vaya que le sirvió haberlo hecho! :D ... Me alegra mucho leer otro comentario tuyo :3 ...Cuídate mucho! Saludos! :D

**DULCECITO311 **Hola! Jajaja,, si, compraré uno xD ... Ay, Naruto, ¿qué haría sin ti para prolongar la historia? jajaja,, Naa, me pondré seria y ya no le haré las cosas tan difíciles a Sasukito :3 ... O tal vez si, pero él sabe que valdrá la pena y tendrá su recompensa .3. ... Oh, la triste historia!.. Necesitaba darle algo de drama a la historia y me pareció un buen detalle, me alegra que te haya gustado y definitivamente explica mejor la situación de los primos :) ... O.O Pues por ahora las cosas van normales, si ya no lo esquivó éste primer día supongo que ya no lo hará,,, y si, será interesante ver lo que hará Sasuke para probarle a Saku que es cierto lo que dijo,,, más aún ahora que está seguro de que ella lo escuchó e incluso sospecha lo que ella siente :3 ... Gracias por tus comentarios!... Yo esperaré ansiosa tu próximo comentario :D ... jajaj,, Saludos! ^w^

**YuukaSatsu **Hola!.. Bienvenida al fic :3 ,,, me alegra muchísimo que te guste,,, jajaja creo que cualquiera que disfrute leyendo a un Sasuke arrastrarse por Sakura se sentirá bien leyendo ésta historia xD ... exactamente, es bueno ver que no siempre debe ser Sakura la que ponga de su parte ¬¬ ... Aaaaww, ¿también te gusta el NaruHina? Claro que sí, como dije antes, si Naruto logra reaccionar antes de que el fic termine es más que seguro que tendrá su momento con Hinata :3 ,, tengo proyectada una adorable participación, eeh, no, espera ya empecé con el spoiler :/ ... jajaja, de lo que si puedes estar segura es que tienes razón, para Sasuke no será fácil porque tendrá que arreglárselas para ganarse el corazoncito de Saku... (naa, no lo compadezcas, es lo mínimo que debe hacer xD) Gracias por tu comentario! Cuídate mucho,,,, :D

**Vane-Namikaze **Awww,, me alegra muchísimo que sigas apoyando la historia :3 ,, aunque es escalofriante imaginar los métodos a los que te refieres D: pero te haré caso y no preguntaré, si es algo ilegal no conviene dejar pruebas por aquí xD ... Jajajaja,,, supongo que es una reacción natural al imaginar a Sasuke sonrojado o,, bueeno, simplemente imaginarlo en cualquier formar *¬* ... Sí, doloroso pasado :( pero que los ha ayudado a ser fuertes y a afianzar su relación y unión como primos :3 ... ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! (sin importar los métodos xD)... Adoro leer tus comentarios, me haces reír con tus ocurrencias :3 ... Cuídate mucho!... Saludos! ^u^

Lamento las cortas respuestas, pero si quiero actualizar pronto la otra historia debo aprovechar hoy que es mi día libre para terminar de escribir el capítulo D: ...

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios... Cuídense mucho!... ^u^


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!... Traigo el siguiente capítulo, no sin antes agradecerles el apoyo tan grande que me brindan con sus lecturas y sus comentarios ^w^ ...

En la nota final responderé los reviews del capítulo anterior, es increíble que ya vayan once capítulos! n.n ... estamos a menos de la mitad de terminar :3 ,, jajaja,, claaaaro, sólo como seis o siete capítulos más xD ...

Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, nos leemos de nuevo abajo ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 11**

- ¿Y por qué no se queda Sakura a atenderlo? – preguntó molesta una rubia, cuando fue detenida mientras salía del trabajo.

- Porque hoy es su día libre – le respondió autoritariamente una pelinegra, mientras la pelirrosa le mostraba la lengua a la rubia en señal de burla.

- ¡Ya verás frentona! – amenazó con el puño la rubia de ojos azules, lanzándole una mirada asesina a la oji jade.

- Mejor deja de quejarte Ino-puerca y ve a trabajar – dijo la pelirrosa con burla, dirigiéndose a la salida del hospital – ¡nos vemos mañana!

Sakura siguió caminando, soltando leves risitas al escuchar aún en la calle los gritos de la enojada Ino que seguía protestándole a Shizune el hecho de obligarla a atender a Rock Lee, luego de que la oji jade lo llevara inconsciente hasta el hospital; agradecía que la pelinegra no la hubiese obligado a quedarse, pues en ese momento tenía en mente algo pendiente que quería resolver cuanto antes.

- Ni siquiera le agradecí el haberme salvado – susurró para sí misma la pelirrosa, encaminándose por las calles de Konoha en busca del pelinegro que la había alejado del peligro hacía unas horas.

...

...

...

- _No puedo creer que ni aquí pueda estar tranquilo_ – pensó con fastidio el azabache, tratando de ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ¿Por qué no me respondes teme? – se quejó el rubio al ver que su amigo lo ignoraba por completo.

- Hmp – suspiró levemente el pelinegro, aún se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible… primero, Sakura prefiere ir a ayudar a ese chico raro de cejas grandes, ignorándolo a él una vez más; y luego cuando quiso buscar algo de tranquilidad y comer algo en un restaurante donde pudiera estar a solas, ¡resulta que Naruto está en el mismo lugar con Hinata en una cita! Aunque ahora que lo piensa, ¿qué hace alguien como la heredera de los Hyuga con un tonto despistado como Naruto?

- Mejor déjalo Naruto-kun – habló la peli azul con voz dulce – creo que Sasuke-kun está de mal humor.

Y ahora Sasuke estaba más que confundido… ¿Que acaso esa Hyuga no tartamudeaba y hasta se desmayaba cuando estaba frente a Naruto? Y ahora estaba ahí, en el mismo lugar con el rubio, sosteniendo una conversación con él y ni siquiera titubeaba o le temblaba la voz.

- _Raro_ – pensó el azabache, viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a la pareja que lo acompañaba en su mesa, y sin haberlos invitado según recordaba el Uchiha.

- Él siempre está de mal humor Hinata-chan – dijo sonriente el rubio, haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño y la oji perla sonriera nerviosa – pero aún así él es mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad teme? Más que eso, ¡somos como hermanos, dattebayo!

Las conmovedoras palabras del oji azul, sumadas a la convicción con la que las pronunció, hizo que el semblante del pelinegro se suavizara, dibujando una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

- Y es un gran gesto que nos invites la comida – expresó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro al azabache.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos el Uchiha, para luego fruncir violentamente el ceño y hablar con tono frío – con razón tanta palabrería tuya, ¿verdad? Lárgate antes de que te obligue a ti a pagar… ¡tú y tu maldita costumbre dobe!

- Jajaja. No te enojes Sasuke – dijo despreocupadamente el oji azul, levantándose de su silla para ayudar a Hinata a ponerse de pie también – después de todo, no es nuestra culpa que Sakura-chan no te haga caso.

Con esas palabras, el rubio se ganó una mirada fulminante de parte del azabache; sin embargo Sasuke sabía que eso era cierto, si estaba molesto en ese momento era porque nada le salía bien con la pelirrosa, justo cuando pensaba que iba por buen camino ella se alejaba de nuevo de él. Para Sasuke, esa era una situación realmente irónica, después de todo para el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha nunca había sido un problema conseguir una cita con una mujer, es más, eran ellas mismas las que se encargaban de llegar a él y facilitarle las cosas… pero ahora llegaba Sakura, la única chica a la que realmente le interesaba conocer y por la que tenía sentimientos realmente fuertes que superaban la mera atracción, ¡y ella lo ignoraba y lo rechazaba hasta el cansancio!

- Vete Naruto – dijo cortante el azabache – y no incluyas a la Hyuga en esto, yo no la estoy culpando a ella de nada, excepto del hecho de ser tan ciega como para fijarse en ti.

- S-S-Sasuke-kun – susurró la oji perla con el rostro completamente rojo, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el rubio con expresión de confusión – Hinata-chan y yo sólo somos amigos, últimamente hemos estado hablando y saliendo seguido, pero no malinterpretes las cosas, ¿verdad Hinata-chan?

Sin embargo la única respuesta de la oji perla fue seguir de pie junto a la mesa, con el rostro violentamente sonrojado y sudando fríamente; luego de ver eso, el oji azul se acercó al azabache para decirle algo en voz baja.

- Más te vale que te calles teme – susurró tétricamente el rubio, sorprendiendo al pelinegro que nunca antes le había escuchado hablarle en ese tono tan amenazante – si haces que Hinata-chan se asuste y se aleje de mí, me encargaré de que Sakura-chan te odie y no se te quiera acercar nunca.

Naruto volvió a pararse junto a la oji perla que permanecía como de piedra en su sitio y le sonrió ampliamente al azabache mientras abrazaba a Hinata por los hombros y la llevaba suavemente hacia la salida del restaurante, ante la mirada atónita del Uchiha.

- Fue bueno encontrarte Sasuke, nos vemos luego.

- Hmp… dobe – susurró el pelinegro con rencor en su voz, ¿cómo se atrevía Naruto a amenazarlo? Ya se las vería con él durante el entrenamiento.

Luego de haber terminado todo lo que tenía en su plato, el azabache pagó la larga cuenta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la calle; quería caminar un rato para despejar un poco su mente de todo lo ocurrido durante ese día.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – lo saludó una voz femenina que llegaba a un lado del azabache –

- Ino – respondió con simpleza al saludo de la rubia, viéndola con desinterés y deseando que ella se fuera cuanto antes, después de todo él quería estar solo en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué la frentona no está contigo? – preguntó la oji azul con una ceja levantada y las manos en sus caderas.

- ¿Sakura? – devolvió la pregunta el pelinegro girándose del todo para quedar de frente con Ino, de repente su aparición y la conversación de la rubia despertaron interés en él.

- Es la única frentona que conozco – respondió con una sonrisa torcida la rubia, volviendo luego a mirarlo con seriedad – ¿por qué no está contigo? ¿Qué le hiciste Sasuke Uchiha?

- La salvé de que una carreta la golpeara ésta mañana – respondió fríamente el azabache ante el tono retador que había empleado la oji azul con él.

- ¡No me quieras engañar, sé muy bien que…! – empezó a decir Ino con el ceño fruncido sin reparar en lo que había dicho el pelinegro – espera, ¿que la salvaste de qué? ¡Ah! – suspiró emocionada la rubia – así que por eso te ha estado buscando.

- ¿Hmp? – preguntó el azabache a su manera, aunque era lo único que podía decir gracias al gran asombro que tenía en su interior pero que no permitía que su rostro reflejara.

- Supongo que eso quiere decir que no la haz visto, la encontré hace un rato y me dijo que te estaba buscando – exclamó la rubia con decepción, después de todo ella era la única persona que sabía de los confusos sentimientos de la pelirrosa por el Uchiha, aunque para Ino esos sentimientos eran más que claros, que Sakura no lo aceptara aún era otra cosa – ¡Ay, Sasuke!

Fue todo lo que gritó molesta la rubia cuando es casi arrastrada por el fuerte viento que provocó el pelinegro cuando salió a toda velocidad por la aldea rumbo al hospital, en busca de la pelirrosa.

- Ese baka – dijo Ino para sí misma – ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle que Sakura no está en el hospital… bueno, ya se dará cuenta él mismo – exclamó sonriente la rubia, mientras se encaminaba hacia la florería de su familia.

- _Sakura me estaba buscando, Ino lo dijo… aunque me pudo haber engañado, esa loca me llegó a odiar cuando no quise acceder a salir con ella luego de que Inoichi-san me propusiera unir nuestros clanes_ – pensaba el azabache sintiendo la fresca brisa sobre su rostro mientras avanzaba veloz, sin embargo descartó la posibilidad de que Ino le hubiera mentido, luego de tanto tiempo ya se llevaban bien y ella no le haría algo así… además con eso le había dado la excusa que él tanto se había esforzado en encontrar para buscar de nuevo a la pelirrosa, y ahora por fin alcanzaba a ver el gran Hospital de Konoha frente a él.

Cuando Sasuke entró en el hospital no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, ese tipo de ambiente siempre le había causado ese efecto y el pisar un sitio con un ambiente tan enfermizo era algo que sólo haría por Sakura; y hablando de ella, ¿dónde estará? Por más que se esforzaba no lograba encontrarla, ya había revisado en su consultorio, en el laboratorio, cada una de esas salas donde había tantas máquinas extrañas que él no sabía cómo usar... pero ella no aparecía…

- Las habitaciones – murmuró el azabache para sí mismo, girando sobre sus talones para dirigirse a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, una de las cuales él mismo se había encargado de usar durante varios días cuando la oji jade amablemente lo obligó a alojarse ahí.

- Sakura-san – se escuchó el largo suspiro y el susurro de Lee tras una de las puertas por donde pasaba el azabache.

- ¿Sakura? – dijo el pelinegro en voz baja, acercándose para poder escuchar mejor, pegando la oreja a la puerta.

- Te ves muy linda Sakura-san – volvió a hablar Lee con felicidad en la voz – ¿me dejarías darte otro beso?

Sasuke trató de convencerse de que lo que acababa de escuchar no era cierto, era imposible que la pelirrosa estuviera ahí dentro haciendo algo diferente a curar a ese chico; a ella misma le escuchó decir que Rock Lee le parecía extraño y escalofriante, con sus exagerados rasgos… ¡No! Él mentía, era imposible que Sakura estuviera besando a otro que no fuera él, eso era lo que le gritaba su adolorido corazón, que golpeaba con fiereza en su pecho en un intento por no detenerse ante la agonía que le producía lo que sucedía en esa habitación.

De repente se escuchó un impaciente suspiro, y Sasuke dedujo que era de una mujer por la forma y el tono suave y delicado con el que lo emitieron; ¿acaso era Sakura? Una vez más el azabache formulaba miles de ideas en su cabeza para tratar de persuadirse a negar esa posibilidad, sin embargo parecía no tener efecto, pues sus puños estaban tan fuertemente apretados que podía sentir sus uñas clavarse en la carne de sus manos que ya amenazaba con sangrar si seguía así, además los latidos de su corazón le martillaban potentemente las sienes y su pensamiento comenzaba a nublarse… lo peor de todo, era que la furia y la impotencia de ver a la pelirrosa lejos de su alcance se apoderaban de él y un calor intenso empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo: era el calor de la ira y la venganza, y ya a esas alturas poco quedaba de su autocontrol.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamó sorprendida la mujer que estaba con Lee en la habitación, al ver al azabache tirar la puerta de un solo golpe e irrumpir en un lugar donde se debía estar en completa calma por la salud del herido.

- ¿Shizune? – murmuró confundido el pelinegro, luego de recorrer la habitación completamente con la mirada y darse cuenta de que los únicos que estaban ahí eran Shizune y el aún inconsciente Rock Lee. Una vez más el azabache sintió un poco de calor, sólo que ahora se concentraba en sus mejillas, las cuales debían estar teñidas de color carmín gracias al sentimiento de vergüenza que ahora reemplazaba al enojo que sentía antes.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido la pelinegra, mientras Lee seguía murmurando cosas donde se entendían apenas unas palabras… "_Sakura-san_" era sin duda lo que más repetía el desmayado ninja, causándole un gruñido de enojo al Uchiha que lo fulminaba con la mirada, ¡y poco le importaba a Sasuke que Rock Lee no pudiera ver lo furioso que estaba por el simple hecho de que el chico de cejas grandes se atreviera a soñar con Sakura! El Uchiha estaba dispuesto a arrancársela de la cabeza y del corazón a Lee, con tal de que no vuelva siquiera a pronunciar su hermoso nombre.

Sasuke sólo pensaba que Lee ni siquiera era digno de llamarla por su nombre, la pelirrosa era una bella flor que parecía marchitarse cuando era nombrada por alguien como el ninja especialista en taijutsu… ¡No! ¡No y mil veces no! Sakura sólo le pertenecía a él porque nunca nadie podría amarla tanto y hacerla feliz como él.

- ¿No me vas a responder? – habló de nuevo Shizune, ésta vez más enojada que antes por el silencio del azabache – éste es un hospital, no un campo de batalla.

- Hmp – musitó el pelinegro tratando de mostrarse frío, aunque la calidez que embargaba su pecho al darse cuenta que la oji jade no estaba ahí con Lee le dificultaba la tarea.

- Mejor vete – suspiró la pelinegra para tratar de mantener la calma – suficientes problemas tengo aquí por ahora; Ino exageró con el sedante que le administró a Lee y ahora no sé cuánto tiempo más permanezca dormido, ¡y todo por irse rápido! Ya verá cuando regrese a tomar su turno en la mañana.

Sin embargo las amenazas de Shizune fueron llevadas por el viento y pararon sólo a oídos del inconsciente Lee, pues Sasuke ya hacía unos minutos se había ido de nuevo, aprovechando que la pelinegra estaba tan molesta con la rubia que se distrajo y le dio la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

El azabache dio un largo suspiro, sentado en un alto tejado mientras observaba las brillantes estrellas en el firmamento que sólo le hacían pensar en los impecables y hermosos ojos jades de Sakura, que destellaban alegría y energía. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente una conocida y dulce voz llegó hasta sus oídos como una suave y embriagante melodía.

- Sasuke-kun, al fin te veo – dijo tímidamente la recién llegada. De inmediato el nombrado giró su vista hacia la persona que le hablaba sin sentir la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie cuando la vió.

- Sakura – susurró tiernamente el azabache con una sonrisa de lado, denotando la alegría que sentía de ver al fin a la pelirrosa... a SU pelirrosa.

* * *

Hola!,,, Respuestas a comentarios por aquí! n.n ... como siempre les agradezco mucho a quienes leen, pero en especial a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme su opinión :3 ,,, gracias y cuídense mucho!...

**setsuna17 **jajajaja, ¿puedes creerlo? Se cree su dueño y Sakura como si nada aún xD ... aunque es una actitud taan adorable por parte de Sasuke *-* ... Me alegra que te gustara, cuídate mucho! ^u^

**DULCECITO311 **Hola!Oooohhh,, miel sobre ojuelas y leche, esa combinación me causa ésta reacción: *¬* jajaja,, me encantó ese dicho! xD See, Sasuke tiene sus jugadas claras y aunque el resultado no le ha sido 100% satisfactorio ha obtenido sus victorias :D ... la respuesta, jajaa, no le queda de otra más que imaginarla porque ya qué :P ... ¡Uh! El drama, te refieres a... claro, la parte de.. ¡esa! See, ya verás cuando la leas lo mucho que atinaste :3 ... Jajaja,, estúpido y sensual fic xD ,,, morí de risa con eso ... ¡Gracias por tus comentarios y las ansias con las que esperas los capítulos! :3 ,,, eso me motiva n.n ... Nos leemos pronto, saludos! :D

**DaniUchiha15 **Jajajaja,, see, el bajo perfil es importante muchas veces ¬w¬ ,,, woow! describiste perfectamente la arrogancia de Sasuke! xD ,, Y sólo por eso debe sufrir, ser tan guapo y arrogante como él debería ser un delito :B ... Gracias a ti por comentar, cuídate mucho! n.n

**Vane-Namikaze **Oh, me tranquiliza que sea legal,, aunque muchas cosas lo son, ¡hasta que te descubren las autoridades! xD,,, naa, mentiras sólo bromeo :D ,,, Aaaw,, pues si que te queda bien el nick :3 ... ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, saludos! :3

******nancyclaudinec** Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 ... jajajaja, si Sasuke puede ser bien posesivo, ¡pero eso lo hace tan adorable! *-* ,, y gracioso, es lo que aporta a que nos divirtamos también xD ... Gracias por tu apoyo! Cuídate mucho! ^u^

**karliss **O.O ... pues es un nuevo don el que acabo de descubrir que tengo gracias a ti! :3 ... puedo sacarles risas y lágrimas por parejo a mis queridas lectoras xD ... See, Sasukito es un tramposo ¬w¬ ,, por eso el karma lo castigó gracias al gatito :3 .. jajaja,, ¡eres bien mala! Te alegras de las desgracias de Sasuke u.u (ppf! como si yo no sintiera igual xD) Gracias por haber comentado ambos capítulos por separado! Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado :D ,,, ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo del fic! Cuídate mucho, saludos! :3

**YuukaSatsu **Jajajaja,, estoy casi, casi segura de que éste pobre Sasuke (el de mi historia) me odia por ensañarme tanto con él y darle tantas interrupciones u.u ,,, jajaja, no te preocupes! ese sentimiento bipolar lo compartimos aquí,, "pobre Sasuke D: ,,, ¡lo mereces! :D" es algo que experimentamos muchas xD ... Jajaja, por eso te comprendo, las historias más la serie original nos hace pensar eso ,,, aaww, NaruHina, aquí tuvo un leve momento, ¿lo notaste? :3 ... Oh! Jajaja, también suele pasarme, me retraso para el trabajo o la universidad por leer algún fic o un manga D: ... Gracias por tus comentarios y lecturas! Cuídate mucho, saludos! ;)

**SasuSaku **Hola!... Me alegra volver a leerte :D .. No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás aquí! :3 ,, Jajajaja,, exacto, Lee aprendió la lección por las malas; Sasuke se encargó de eso ¬w¬ ¡Gracias por comentar y apoyarme! Ojalá éste capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado :3 ... Cuídate mucho!... Saludos! ^u^

**angeles **Hola!.. No quiero arriesgarme a que la página quite tu nick de nuevo así que por eso no lo escribo completo, perdona u.u ... jajajaja,, eres bien cruel con esos malos deseos que tienes xD ... See, de seguro Sasuke no se esperaba que la situación se le volteara de esa forma :P ... Aaw, pero es que ya debo ir terminando la historia, luego se va a hacer muy larga y no las quiero aburrir, aún así prometo que las cosas no serán fáciles para Sasuke, gracias a su personalidad habrá celos hasta el final! :D ... Gracias por todos tus comentarios ^^ ... Cuídate mucho! :D

**Sanquo **¡Bienvenida! ^u^ ... Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y que me hayas dejado tu comentario *-* (cada comentario me emociona tanto como si fuera la primera vez que recibo uno n.n) ¡Woow! ¿La leíste toda hoy? Supongo que los capítulos cortos tienen sus ventajas xD ... jajajaja,, me hace muy feliz que hayas encontrado buena ésta historia :3 ¡Claro que seguiré subiendo capítulos! Cuando me comentan tanto me motivan más aún (lo sé, soy en parte una chantajista pero si ustedes son felices leyendo sufrir a Sasuke, yo soy feliz leyendo sus comentarios xD) Gracias por comentar! Cuídate mucho! :D

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y sus comentarios... Cuídense mucho!... ^u^


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!... Gracias por las visitas y los comentarios que me dejan, alegran la fría, tiste y gris existencia que me rodea luego de pasar mis días en el trabajo y la universidad u.u ... jajaja, ¿a que soy bien dramática?...

Neee, hablando seriamente si les agradezco por todo su apoyo, gracias a él estoy aquí trayendo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, esperando que les guste y me dejen su lindo y encantador comentario *-*

Cuídense mucho, saludos! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 12**

- Sasuke-kun – volvió a decir la pelirrosa con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna, haciéndola ver como un ángel ante los ojos del azabache – te he estado buscando todo el día, ¿dónde estabas?

- _Buscándote a ti_ – pensó en decirle el azabache, pero le pareció que era una situación muy tonta la que había vivido durante ese día; además probablemente tendría que explicarle lo de los disturbios en el hospital y no estaba dispuesto a admitir ante ella que por poco destruye el lugar y asesina a Lee en el trayecto por culpa de sus celos desmedidos.

Así que Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente sin responderle nada en específico.

- Bueno – dijo Sakura al notar que él no le diría nada – me alegra poder verte al fin – finalizó sonriéndole dulcemente.

- ¿Y para qué me necesitabas? – preguntó el Uchiha con fingida seriedad, tratando de que la pelirrosa no notara su creciente nerviosismo mezclado con la alegría que sentía al confirmar que ella sí lo había estado buscando como dijo Ino; y ahora al fin estaba frente a él.

Por lo pronto el pelinegro no pensaba confesarle que él también había estado como loco recorriendo la aldea tratando de encontrar rastro de ella, tampoco pensaba mencionarle que había hecho uso de la más mínima excusa que había tenido para salir corriendo a verla.

- Etto… pues… verás, yo – expresó vacilante la oji jade, evadiendo la mirada del pelinegro y sonrojándose levemente.

- ¿Tú…? – la motivó a seguir el azabache, levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado y caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara al percatarse de que él se acercaba.

- Yo – volvió a hablar Sakura, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la clama y controlar los crecientes nervios que le producía la cercanía del pelinegro y la intensa mirada con la que parecía atravesarle el alma – yo, recordé que no te había dado las gracias hoy.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y su expresión cambió a una de suma confusión, sin duda no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba la oji jade; Sakura sonrió divertida ante el gesto del azabache y su adorable sonrisa hizo que el Uchiha también le sonriera de lado con ternura.

- Hablo de agradecerte por haberme salvado la vida ésta mañana – expresó la pelirrosa con un tono de voz ya calmado – ¿recuerdas la loca carreta de ésta mañana, verdad?

- Ah, eso – dijo el azabache dando un suspiro y con gesto de simpleza en su rostro, restándole importancia al asunto, ¿sólo para eso lo había estado buscando Sakura? ¿Para decirle un "gracias"? Esa molestia si que era rara; sin embargo el azabache repasó las palabras que la oji jade le había dicho y su cara reflejó una mueca graciosa de diversión – ¿la vida? ¿Dices que te salvé la vida sólo por eso?... ¿No te parece que exageras un poco?

- No – negó la pelirrosa con decisión, afirmando el gesto con su cabeza que se movía de izquierda a derecha rechazando el argumento de Sasuke; fijando luego su mirada jade en los orbes ónix del azabache, acercándose a él y poniendo su dedo índice sobre el pecho del Uchiha – gracias a tu velocidad… y a que estabas en el lugar y momento adecuados, me salvaste de un golpe que pudo haber sido realmente grave.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó el pelinegro en tono coqueto, aprovechando que la pelirrosa se había acercado a él, facilitándole el trabajo para rodear con sus fuertes brazos la fina cintura de ella.

- C-claro – respondió tímidamente la oji jade ante el contacto del azabache, sonrojándose sin apartar la vista de los ojos de él, mientras como por impulso posaba sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

- Hmp – susurró con voz ronca el pelinegro, acortando aún más la distancia entre ellos y acercándose al oído de la oji jade – ¿y bien?

- ¿…Y bien, qué? – inquirió la pelirrosa con confusión, respirando entrecortadamente al sentir el aliento del pelinegro chocar contra su cuello, erizándole la piel.

- Creí que habías venido hasta aquí con un motivo en específico – dijo el azabache con una seductora sonrisa en su rostro, separándose un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos y contemplar su adorable sonrojo.

Sakura seguía sin responder nada, los retorcijones en el estómago producidos por los nervios de estar en esa situación con el azabache no le permitían a su cerebro pensar las cosas con la claridad y la objetividad que siempre tenía; Sasuke pudo observar el desconcierto en los ojos jades de la pelirrosa y al saber que era él el causante de su nerviosismo, no pudo evitar hinchar su pecho de orgullo; y de gozo y satisfacción su corazón: la coraza de la pelirrosa al fin cedía ante él, así como la suya se había caído en pedazos hacía tiempo cuando conoció a Sakura.

- No me haz agradecido aún – le explicó el pelinegro, haciendo una adorable e infantil expresión con la que fingió tristeza. Él mismo se sintió extraño y estúpido al hacer ese tipo de cosas, Sasuke Uchiha no se caracterizaba por bromear o por jugar con nadie, y ahora estaba ahí frente a la pelirrosa, comportándose como un niño pequeño sólo por ver una y otra vez esa hermosa sonrisa en ella, capaz de hacerle acelerar y detener el corazón al mismo tiempo.

- Gracias, Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirrosa luego de soltar una pequeña carcajada, dándole luego un beso fugaz en la mejilla al Uchiha, quien sonrió con arrogancia ante el gesto de ella – te debo mi vida.

- Entonces supongo que ahora me pertenece – expresó el azabache con una penetrante mirada, sin embargo esas palabras escaparon de sus labios sin permiso; si bien es cierto que él lo pensó, y deseaba con todo su corazón que la oji jade fuera suya, jamás imaginó que su subconsciente lo traicionara de esa forma tan baja, revelándole a ella esa información.

- ¿Qué dices? – inquirió la pelirrosa con voz entrecortada, notando que el azabache soltaba su cintura y se alejaba unos centímetros de ella, dándole la espalda.

- Tu agradecimiento – respondió rápidamente el pelinegro, diciendo lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza para tratar de enmendar su terrible error – tu agradecimiento me pertenece, ¿o no?

- Etto… bueno… supongo que sí – dijo Sakura confundida, pudo sentir un dolor agudo en su pecho, ocasionado por las esperanzas que había albergado hacía unos segundos y que Sasuke acababa de romper por completo; la pelirrosa había alcanzado a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él se había referido a otra cosa más que a su agradecimiento.

Un silencio tenso se formó en el ambiente, durante el cual los dos esquivaban las miradas del otro, mientras las estrellas iluminaban el oscuro cielo de la noche y un grupo de luciérnagas cruzaban danzando junto al tejado donde Sasuke y Sakura estaban; sin embargo en ese momento cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

- Sasuke-kun – habló la oji jade de repente, rompiendo el silencio y recobrando esa sonrisa y actitud infantil e inocente que tanto le gustaba a Sasuke; en cuanto él la vió no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto que tenía Sakura, parecía una niña a punto de confiarle un súper secreto que él no podría revelar luego – ¿no me vas a preguntar lo que te daré a cambio?

- ¿Lo que me darás a cambio? – repitió el azabache, mientras miles de ideas cruzaban por su mente, causándole una sonrisa retorcida que fue acompañada por un leve sonrojo que iluminó su usualmente pálido semblante.

Una pequeña carcajada en tono cómplice de la pelirrosa lo sacó de sus múltiples pensamientos, fue entonces cuando Sasuke se fijó en la inocente expresión de alegría que mantenía Sakura, por lo que supo que definitivamente sus suposiciones no estaban ni ceca de lo que ella tenía en mente... ¡ese Naruto y su colección de libros raros que ahora influenciaban perversamente su cerebro!

- Te quedaste pensativo Sasuke-kun – exclamó la oji jade sonriente – ¿Te rindes?

- Ni idea – respondió el pelinegro dando un largo suspiro, desviando su mirada en busca de alejar los malos pensamientos de su mente; obviamente la pelirrosa era más dulce e inocente de lo que él pensaba, y por más loco que le hubiese parecido en el pasado, ahora eso le resultaba realmente encantador.

"_Alguien única y diferente_", repitió el azabache en su mente las palabras que hacía un tiempo él mismo había usado durante su conversación con el rubio, para describirle a la mujer que esperaba encontrar algún día para poder restaurar su clan… suspiró ampliamente y luego sonrió ante la imagen que ahora tenía frente a él: una pelirrosa sonriéndole dulcemente mientras se le acercaba y lo tomaba de la mano.

Sin duda la oji jade lograba superar las expectativas que él mismo había fijado en ese entonces para una mujer única, y ahora lo sabía y lo tenía más claro que nunca: Sakura era la mujer indicada para él y sólo para él, ella tenía que ser suya al final; lograría ganarse su corazón, así como ella había logrado llevarse hacía mucho tiempo la fría y dura roca que el azabache creyó ya inerte dentro de su pecho.

- Ven – dijo la oji jade aún más sonriente que antes, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia quién sabe donde.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó el pelinegro ya cansado, Sakura lo había hecho caminar tanto que incluso ya habían salido de la aldea y ahora iban por el bosque, ¡como si él no hubiera caminado lo suficiente ese día!

Y caminar era poco, Sasuke había estado corriendo de aquí para allá como un loco, buscando a la pelirrosa por todas partes… aunque por otro lado, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué ella lo llevaba al bosque a solas y a esas horas de la noche? ¿Acaso las suposiciones que se había hecho hace rato no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad?

Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó los labios de Sasuke, mientras era guiado por la pelirrosa a través del bosque a unos pocos kilómetros de donde solían entrenar.

- Ya estamos cerca – exclamó la oji jade, sonriendo tiernamente mientras con sus delicadas y pequeñas manos cubría los ojos del pelinegro.

- Hmp – murmuró molesto el azabache, no le incomodaba estar a solas con la pelirrosa, pero el creciente misterio junto con su desbordante imaginación se estaba volviendo ya una combinación peligrosa, y eso lo estaba empezando a sacar de quicio.

- Ya puedes ver – dijo la pelirrosa, quitando sus manos de los ojos del azabache y parándose junto a él, luego de haber avanzado un corto tramo más.

Sasuke se frotó los ojos un poco, se sentía un poco aturdido y desorientado por haber estado un tiempo con los ojos cerrados; parpadeó varias veces seguidas y le costó un poco adaptar su vista a la oscuridad de la noche, estaban en medio del bosque, rodeados por la figura de muchos árboles de gran follaje y el sonido de los grillos y las ranas que se ocultaban entre la hierba a "cantar".

A unos metros de ellos se extendía un gran lago, varias veces durante los descansos el equipo completo acostumbraba ir ahí para relajarse un rato y quizás refrescarse luego de una misión o de un arduo entrenamiento; sin embargo la silueta de algo junto a las tranquilas aguas del lago obligó al azabache a entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar mejor el objeto: era un pequeño mantel o un trozo de tela al menos, por la oscuridad no podía estar seguro, sobre el cual descansaban un par de canastas cuidadosamente colocadas alrededor de una especie de lámpara que era iluminada por un par de velas que daban una tenue luz difícilmente perceptible desde donde estaban.

Era algo sencillo, pero el ambiente que lo rodeaba lo hacía especialmente mágico: la noche iluminada por la luna y las estrellas que resplandecían sobre ellos, el suave y tranquilizante sonido de las aguas del lago junto al que estaban y el ameno concierto proporcionado por la vasta extensión de naturaleza y vida salvaje en medio de la que se encontraban… todo eso sin mencionar la grata compañía que eran ahora el uno para el otro; Sakura no podía negar que encontraba sumamente agradable la presencia del azabache a su lado, y Sasuke apenas si podía disimular la gran emoción que lo embargaba al ver todo eso, la pelirrosa se había tomado todas esas molestias y lo había estado buscando para tener ese detalle sólo con él.

- _Tal vez debería golpear a Lee más seguido_ – pensó con malicia el pelinegro, más luego suspiró y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que obviamente no era esa la razón por la que la oji jade estaba haciendo todo eso.

- Esperaba traerte aquí cuando aún los iluminaran los rayos del sol – dijo la oji jade con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin atreverse a mirar al azabache a los ojos – pero me fue realmente difícil encontrarte durante el día, era como si tú estuvieras moviéndote por la aldea al mismo tiempo que yo, haciendo imposible el hecho de cruzarnos por la calle.

- Sí, eso parecía – confirmó el pelinegro, desviando su mirada y maldiciéndose internamente por haber estado haciendo justo lo que la oji jade acababa de decir; si tan solo hubiera resistido el impulso de buscarla ese día, ella lo habría encontrado hacía rato.

- Pero bueno, lo importante es que estamos aquí – exclamó la pelirrosa mientras se dirigía hacia las canastas, dispuesta a prepararlo todo para servirle al pelinegro lo que le había preparado durante la mañana luego de haber salido del hospital – espero que no hayas comido aún, o que tengas al menos un poco de espacio en el estómago.

- Puedo comer algo – dijo el azabache encogiéndose de hombros y con tono despreocupado, llegando donde estaba la oji jade y sentándose a su lado, en un intento por parecer tranquilo y que ella no se diera cuenta de que él aún no había comido nada, rogándole a sus intestinos que no lo fueran a delatar luego de estar oliendo ese delicioso aroma que provenía de las canastas que la pelirrosa abría.

...

...

...

- No deberías ser tan cruel teme – se quejaba el rubio al tiempo que devoraba un tazón de su ramen favorito.

- Sólo digo lo que pienso – expresó con burla y soberbia el azabache, mientras le sonreía mordaz.

- Yo digo que me envidias porque Hinata-chan aceptó ser mi novia, mientras que a ti Sakura-chan no te da ni la hora – espetó el oji azul con mirada burlona y una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios; además de haberlo dicho con toda la intención de herir al Uchiha en donde sabía que más le dolía: su orgullo.

- Sueña dobe – recriminó el azabache devolviéndole una sonrisa y una mirada macabras al rubio, mientras ambos se debatían en un duelo de miradas; hasta que finalmente luego de unos minutos, el pelinegro volvió a hablar – es obvio que haz estado tan ocupado con la Hyuga, que no te haz dado ni por enterado de que Sakura ya no me es indiferente.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – exclamó el rubio levantándose de un salto de su silla, su asombro era sólo igualado por la culpa y el remordimiento que lo invadían al pensar que había descuidado a su adorada prima de cabello rosa por estar ocupado de forma egoísta con sus propios asuntos personales – ¿tratas de decirme que tú ya…? ¡Sasuke, ¿qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan?!

El Uchiha soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo, ¡sí que le afectaba lo que pasara con la pelirrosa! Y el hecho de que no se hubiera atrevido a terminar la primera pregunta le resultó sumamente divertido al azabache, ¡como si él no supiera lo que le iba a preguntar Naruto! Hay que ver lo diferentes que son el rubio y la pelirrosa, pueden ser familiares, pero la mentalidad retorcida del oji azul lo había llevado a pensar cosas que Sasuke ni había insinuado siquiera; aunque aún así el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas estaban resultando en una diversión a lo grande para el azabache.

- No sé de lo que hablas dobe – dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros y carraspeando la garganta para tratar de recuperar la compostura luego de haberse reído tanto que le dolió el estómago – Ayame, ¿me das otra taza de té? – se dirigió a la chica que los atendía.

- Sasuke, deja de fingir – habló el rubio enojado, dándole un jalón a la ropa del azabache para que lo mirara a la cara – ¡contéstame!

- No le hice nada, ¡y ya suéltame! – rugió el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, dándole un empujón a Naruto para que lo liberara del agarre en el que lo tenía – te dije que ella ya no me es indiferente, no que le haya hecho nada más; deberías tratar de controlar tu imaginación Naruto, el tener novia te está afectando – finalizó Sasuke con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo el oji azul levemente sonrojado, sentándose de nuevo a seguir comiendo mientras Ayame se acercaba a dejar la taza de té frente al azabache y se retiraba luego – yo… sólo lo decía porque…

- Mejor no trates de darme explicaciones – comentó el pelinegro sin borrar su sonrisa – sólo trata de no juzgarnos a todos como si fuéramos como tú.

- ¡Ya basta Sasuke! – gritó el rubio al ver que el azabache se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya.

- ¿Están peleando? – preguntó una voz femenina que llegaba junto a ellos.

- El dobe que no soporta ni una broma – dijo el azabache encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una cara inocente, poniéndose en el papel de víctima frente a ella.

- Naruto – regañó con el ceño fruncido la recién llegada.

- P-pero… ¡Sakura-chan! – se quejó el rubio al ver que la pelirrosa se ponía de parte del pelinegro; con que a eso se refería ese Uchiha hace un rato – fue el teme el que empezó.

- Parecen un par de niños – dijo con resignación la oji jade, llevándose una mano al rostro en señal de desaprobación – cuando pasaba por aquí escuché sus gritos desde afuera, ¿qué creen que hacen?

- El teme dijo que… – empezó a decir el oji azul, como si quisiera acusar a Sasuke ante Sakura, sin embargo fue interrumpido de inmediato.

- Sólo le dije que tú y yo ya nos llevábamos mejor – intervino el azabache, lanzándole una mirada de burla al rubio – pero él empezó a imaginarse y suponer cosas que no son, ¿quieres que le diga a Sakura lo que insinuaste Naruto?

La mirada implacable de la pelirrosa sobre el oji azul, hicieron que Naruto empezara a sudar frío por el puro y físico miedo que ella lograba ejercer en él; Sasuke por su parte hacía un gran esfuerzo en su silla por no soltar una carcajada gracias al aprieto en el que había metido a su amigo… y pensar que fue el mismo Naruto el que dio pie a que eso sucediera.

- Menos mal que los encuentro – dijo Shizune entrando rápidamente donde la pelirrosa estaba zarandeando al rubio por el cuello de su chaqueta mientras el azabache veía con una sonrisa sádica la escena – la Hokage los necesita en su oficina mañana a primera hora, justo ahora la estoy buscando pero ya que los veo a ustedes aprovecho para avisarles.

- ¿Tsunade-sama? – inquirió la oji jade aún sin soltar la ropa del oji azul – la vi hace un rato, dijo que hoy era su día de suerte.

- Definitivamente nunca cambiará – dijo en un suspiro de resignación la pelinegra, mirando de nuevo a los tres miembros del equipo siete – iré por ella, ustedes no olviden ir mañana a primera hora a su despacho, es importante.

- Sí – respondieron los tres al unísono, aunque al rubio por obvias razones, le costó un poco más de dificultad contestar.

* * *

Hola!,,, Respuestas a comentarios por aquí! n.n ... como siempre les agradezco mucho a quienes leen, pero en especial a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme su opinión :3 ,,, gracias y cuídense mucho!...

******YuukaSatsu **jajajaja, un divertido juego de persecución que tomó todo un capítulo concluír ._. ... ¡exacto! Ella cumplía con su deber, ya luego se encargó de agradecerle de una dulce, tierna y sobre todo inocente forma,,, ese Sasuke y sus ideas raras e.e ... Muajajaja, ¡por supuesto! Yo escribo y él actúa sin opción a rechistar :3 ... aaw, sé que le di un avance súper-hiper-mega-archi-gigante-enorme (? al NaruHina, pero requiero de que ésta situación sea así para lo que viene, de haberme centrado en que Naruto reaccionara sobre Hinata me habría tomado al menos un par de capítulos más que me alejaran del SasuSaku :/ ... el máximo momento NaruHina viene pronto y preferí que no fuera "la conquista" previa sino algo un poco más impactante *-* (o tal vez así pienso que será, ya lo juzgarás tú misma :D)... Gracias por tu apoyo, see, estoy bien y espero que tú también... Cuídate mucho! :D

******setsuna17 **Oooohhh,, nada mejor que un gran suspenso para agregarle emoción y ansiedad al próximo capítulo xD ... Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, gracias por tus comentarios :3 ... Saludos! :)

**DULCECITO311 **Hola!... Que gusto saludarte de nuevo :3 jajaja,, Sasuke y sus incontrolables celos que tanto nos divierte,,, aunque dudo que él piense igual u.u ... oh, si! Naruto amenazando al teme de su amigo, ¿puedes creerlo? Todo el tiempo ha sabido que Hinata le gusta amenazó a Sasuke para que no la aleje de él con sus comentarios! xD ... aunque siendo justas, yo en el lugar de Sasuke también me habría molestado con Naruto si llega con tanta palabrería sentimentalista con el propósito de que le gaste la cena ¬¬ ... jajaja, ese Naruto xD ... ¡Claro! Ella es la futura madre de sus hijos, tanto Sasuke como todas las aquí presentes sabemos eso, la única que no lo sabe aún es Sakura... pero ya se enterará :3... Aaaaww, ¿en serio? me hace tan feliz que me digas eso :'D *lágrimas de emoción* , es tan genial que mi estúpida y sensual historia les guste tanto xDD ... aunque si, los estúpidos y sensuales Sasuke y Naruto, así como la intervención del aún más estúpido y sensual Sasori contribuyen mucho al éxito *¬* ... Genial!.. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios en mis otras historias, vi tu comentario en la de "Es una Promesa", te lo agradezco *o* ... Cuídate mucho,, nos seguiremos leyendo! ^w^

**********nancyclaudinec** Cierto!.. El dobe resultó más listo que cualquiera xD ,, él también tiene sus movimientos fríamente calculados con Hinata, ¡ya hasta se le adelantó a Sasuke! jajajaja,, excelente nombre para la enfermedad! aunque sólo espero que no sea terminal porque Sasukito estaría perdido u.u ... see, Ino fue malvada al haber hecho eso, pobre Lee... tuvo muy mala suerte en éste fic xD... Gracias por tu apoyo!... Cuídate mucho... ;)

**dani24ela **Hola!... Aaaaw, si... y ese es sólo uno de los adorables y posesivos detalles que tanto amamos de Sasukito OwO ... Gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho... saludos! :3

**karliss **Jajajaja,, Sasuke siente celos de cualquier ser que respire cerca a Sakura al parecer :/ ... aaaw, compréndelo, se siente inseguro porque ella aún no le corresponde como él quiere y teme perderla u.u ... Gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo del fic,,,, cuídate mucho! :D

**********Vane-Namikaze** ¡Lo sospeché! e.e ... jajaja, me alegra que hayas encontrado esos métodos... me alegra mucho leer tus comentarios así que ¡hurra por tus métodos completamente legales... en tu país! *o* ... See, el SasuSaku de ese capítulo empezó tan pronto como concluyó u.u ... aunque éste si tuvo... y demasiado! :3 ... Exacto!... Lo importante es que estás presente :D ... Gracias por estarlo :3 ... Nos leemos pronto, cuídate! ^u^

**SasuSaku **Siii!... amamos ésta parejita *-* ... aunque no alcanzamos a "ver" el beso... probablemente de egoístas no nos dejaron presenciar nada u.u ... Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ^^ ... Gracias por tu apoyo constante :3 ... Cuídate mucho!... Saludos! ^w^

**cherry627 **Hola, hola!.. Bien, gracias.. espero que tú también :3 ... no te preocupes, te comprendo... lo importante es que pudiste sacar tiempo para leer el fic y dejarme tu comentario *o* ,,, Cierto!.. Son puntos que ojalá Sakura también tenga en cuenta :D ... Sasuke está cambiando por ella y eso es algo que habla mucho de sus sentimientos hacia Saku :3 ... Jajajaja,, habría sido demasiado injusto que terminara el capítulo y Sasuke ni siquiera haya podido ver a Sakura,, y yo no soy tan mala como hacerle eso!,, ¿o si? :/ ... ok, no respondas .-. ... ¡Exacto! Todas aquí sabemos que Sasukito es de Sakura, ella no lo sabe pero tanto Sasuke como nosotras lo tenemos claro :D ... Naaa, yo digo que en el fondo sí lo sabe, ella sól finge porque disfruta al igual que todas con lo que le pasa a Sasuke e.e ... o tal vez no, sólo nosotras somos las malvadas D: Gracias por todo tu apoyo, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado :3 ... Claro que nos leeremos pronto, cuídate mucho... un abrazo!... ^w^

Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo... *-* ,,, Cuídense mucho y espero que me sigan dejando sus comentarios ... Cuídense mucho, saludos! ^u^


	13. Chapter 13

nwn ... ¡Hola!... Aquí el capítulo trece, llegué hace unas horas del trabajo y quise descansar un poco antes de estar otra vez frente a un monitor ._. ...

Pero su apoyo y sus comentarios me animan a estar aquí, actualizando! ^u^ ... Gracias por eso, son las mejores *.* ... Ahora el capítulo y al final las respuestas a los comentarios (las cuales tendré que recortar porque ya me estoy extendiendo mucho en las respuestas .-. ... trabajaré en ello, lo prometo),, espero que sea de su agrado, nos leemos luego! :D

* * *

**Cap. 13**

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano estaba el rubio de pie en una de las calles de Konoha, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, observando el azul y despejado infinito que se extendía hasta donde la vista le alcanzaba, los rayos del sol apenas habían despuntado hacía poco y el ambiente empezaba a entibiarse luego de haber superado el frío intenso de la noche anterior.

- _Me pregunto si la abuela Tsunade nos enviará a una misión lejos_ – pensaba con una mueca de preocupación el oji azul, concentrando en su mente la imagen de su amada oji perla que le sonreía tiernamente con su característico sonrojo en las mejillas.

Naruto empezó a desesperarse pensando en todos los días que podía pasar lejos de la aldea y de Hinata, la idea le estaba resultando desastrosa ya que no le daba mucha confianza el dejar a la Hyuga por varios días con Kiba, el rubio había notado que el chico dueño del enorme Akamaru le sonreía y se tomaba ciertas confianzas con la ingenua y dulce Hinata, que no se daba ni por enterada de que el Inuzuka no hacía más que enviarle indirectas acerca de su interés en ella.

- ¡Aaaahhh! – gritó angustiado el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y presionaba con fuerza su cabeza, agitándola de un lado a otro en un intento desesperado por alejar esas horribles ideas de su mente.

- ¿Tan temprano y ya haciendo tonterías dobe? – preguntó con sorna una voz gruesa que provenía desde atrás del oji azul.

- Teme… ahora no estoy para… – empezó a decir el rubio mientras se giraba a enfrentar con semblante triste a su amigo, más las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta y abrió su boca desmesuradamente por la sorpresa al ver que el azabache no había llegado solo – ¿…q-qué…?

- Cierra la boca Naruto, hay moscas por ahí y resultarás atragantándote con una – dijo sonriendo traviesamente la pelirrosa.

- ¿Por qué llegaron ustedes dos juntos? – preguntó el rubio con voz severa una vez se hubo recuperado de su sorpresa; es cierto que estaba afligido ante la idea de probablemente permanecer días lejos de su novia de ojos perlas y por eso no había pasado por Sakura a su casa, pero aún así no pudo evitar que su instinto sobreprotector con la pelirrosa se activara y le hiciera sentirse celoso.

- Me encontré con Sasuke-kun por coincidencia cuando salía de mi casa – explicó con una sonrisa la oji jade.

- ¿Coincidencia? – repitió el rubio con incredulidad, mirando de reojo con gesto perspicaz al azabache – pero si tú ni vives cerca de la casa de Sakura-chan.

- Coincidencia – dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros y caminando lenta y despreocupadamente rumbo a la torre de la Hokage pasando de largo a ambos primos; Sakura luego de unos segundos lo siguió de cerca y a Naruto no le quedó de otra más que avanzar de mala gana detrás de los dos.

Los tres ninjas recorrían las calles de Konoha en silencio, observando a los aldeanos empezar con sus actividades matutinas, ya fuera abriendo sus negocios o llevando a sus pequeños hijos a estudiar; la calma y tranquilidad que se sentía en el ambiente era solo opacado por la tensa idea que mantenían los tres shinobi acerca del misterioso asunto que tenía que tratar la misma Hokage en persona con ellos.

Cuando estaban ya a un par de calles de la imponente torre Hokage, los tres compañeros de equipo se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena más extraña y que jamás pensaron presenciar en sus vidas enteras: su siempre impuntual sensei de cabello plateado estaba ya esperándolos a que llegaran mientras leía con gran interés su libro de "Icha-Icha Paradise".

- ¡¿Kakashi-sensei?! – exclamaron con los ojos como platos el rubio y la pelirrosa, mientras el azabache compartía el mismo gesto que ellos pero sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

- Oh, veo que ya llegaron – dijo tranquilamente el peli plata, alejando la vista de las páginas de su libro para mirar a sus estudiantes – los estaba esperando… se tardaron demasiado en llegar.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto seguían sin poder hablar, ¿desde cuándo alguien como Kakashi tenía autoridad moral para juzgar a alguien por llegar tarde? ¡él siempre es impuntual! Definitivamente el que su sensei estuviera en un lugar antes de la hora establecida era una señal de que algo realmente malo pasaba; ahora oficialmente los tres estaban más que preocupados y ansiosos por llegar donde la rubia de ojos miel para que les aclarara la situación cuanto antes.

Fue así como el equipo siete completo ingresó en total silencio y con paso regular en el gran edificio, avanzando por los enormes y largos pasillos para luego subir por la interminable fila de escalones que los conducía al despacho de la Hogake, donde la oji miel los esperaba con su acostumbrada actitud seria y severa.

Sakura golpeó suavemente la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, y luego de oír la autorización de ésta para que entraran, Kakashi abrió la puerta para que todos pudieran entrar hasta quedar frente al escritorio de la rubia; quien procedió a explicarles con detalle los motivos de haberlos convocado con tanta urgencia. Luego de un rato y cuando a todos les quedó clara la situación, el peli plata habló ante la atenta mirada de la Hogake que se mantenía expectante ante la reacción de los ninjas.

- ¿Así que un traidor? – preguntó con voz calmada Kakashi, luego de haber escuchado atentamente la historia que la rubia de ojos miel les relató.

- Así es – respondió en tono también sereno la Hokage, cruzando ambas manos bajo su rostro en gesto pensativo – es por eso que necesito que cuanto antes lo encuentren y lo traigan de regreso a la aldea, junto con todos los documentos que robó; representa un gran peligro que caigan en manos equivocadas.

- Salimos de inmediato – expresó el peli plata lanzando una mirada rápida sobre sus estudiantes que asintieron con la cabeza, después de todo ya iban preparados con sus equipos ninja.

Luego de terminar de afinar los detalles de la misión, Kakashi y su equipo se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida de la aldea, siguiendo las indicaciones que Tsunade les había dado; de acuerdo a los ANBU que rastrearon al traidor, debían dirigirse hacia la aldea de la Cascada, ya que de camino allí fue que perdieron toda pista del renegado.

- Si la misión es tan importante, ¿por qué Tsunade-sama nos envió sólo a nosotros? – preguntó la oji jade mientras avanzaba entre los árboles junto al resto de su equipo.

- ¿Desconfías de tus habilidades Sakura? – preguntó Kakashi sin mirar a la pelirrosa directamente.

- Claro que no… es sólo que…

- Entonces desconfías de nosotros – rebatió el azabache en tono frío, interrumpiendo a la pelirrosa quien lo miró sorprendida.

- Dejen de molestar a Sakura-chan – la defendió el rubio, tratando de animar a la pelirrosa que había agachado la mirada y se había rezagado un poco.

- Hmp – murmuró el pelinegro viendo de reojo a la oji jade, sintió un poco de culpa al haber contribuido a que ella se sintiera mal, pero tampoco logró pensar en una especie de disculpa para hacerla sentir mejor… él nunca se disculpaba, así que no sabía que hacer o que decir, por lo que decidió seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Estamos a punto de llegar al lugar hasta donde los ANBU lograron seguir al ninja que buscamos – habló Kakashi para hacer que sus estudiantes se pusieran alerta y tratar de disipar un poco el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

Sólo habían avanzado unos cuantos kilómetros más cuando una gran shuriken pasó sobre sus cabezas, haciendo ruido mientras cortaba el aire a su paso. El ataque fue seguido por una lluvia de kunai y todo tipo de armas que caían sobre ellos con la intención de acabarlos sin darles la opción de escapar.

La situación fue tan sorpresiva que apenas si les dio tiempo de refugiarse en algún lugar entre el espeso bosque, fuera del alcance de las armas; la oji jade iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos antes del ataque que por poco la primer shuriken logra alcanzarla, si no hubiera sido por el grito de Naruto probablemente ahora no podría estar segura junto a su querido primo, que no la dejó ni un segundo sola y se había ido a resguardar junto a ella.

- Quédate aquí Sakura-chan – dijo el oji azul en voz baja – iré a ver si ya no hay peligro.

¿Qué había acabado de decir Naruto? La había mandado quedarse escondida mientras él se arriesgaba para asegurarse de que nada le pasara… Sakura se sintió realmente inútil e impotente ante la situación, el rubio siempre había estado ahí para ella, protegiéndola y apoyándola en todo desde antes de la muerte de sus padres. Si tan solo no se hubiese distraído por la tristeza que tenía ante la reacción de Kakashi y de Sasuke por la pregunta que ella había hecho…

Aunque la pelirrosa tenía claro que ella en ningún momento les había querido dar a entender que dudaba de alguno de ellos, al contrario, si de algo estaba segura, era de que con ellos jamás estaría en peligro; aunque eso no significaba que debía quedarse oculta mientras los demás arriesgaban el pellejo por sacar adelante la misión, ¡claro que no! ¡Una Haruno no es cobarde! Y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer eso de quedarse quieta esperando a ser salvada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelirrosa salió de su refugio y se unió al resto de su equipo que llegaba sigilosamente al lugar donde ahora estaba el bosque parcialmente destruido gracias a la trampa que sin querer habían activado.

- Parece que ese tipo tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para dejarnos éste regalo – dijo desdeñosamente el pelinegro mientras recogía una de las armas del suelo y la arrojaba con desprecio junto a las demás.

- Sólo quiere hacer que nos retrasemos – habló Sakura con firmeza – no debemos perder más tiempo, ¡vámonos!

La forma en la que la oji jade habló no sonó como a una sugerencia que estaba haciendo, su espíritu había recobrado fuerza y no esperó a que los demás la siguieran, simplemente dio un gran salto y empezó a correr por el bosque en dirección a la Aldea de la Cascada con el fin de llegar adonde estaba el ninja que buscaban.

Los tres miembros restantes del equipo vieron con sorpresa la actitud de la pelirrosa y luego de unos segundos empezaron a avanzar rápidamente por el mismo camino por donde se había ido Sakura.

- Ya la oyeron – dijo el peli plata al tiempo que corría, seguido de Naruto y Sasuke mientras los tres compartían el mismo pensamiento: _¿Qué le pasa a Sakura y quién se creía para darles órdenes sin darles tiempo siquiera de protestar?_

Sasuke empezaba a preocuparse, por más que avanzaban y avanzaban no lograban alcanzar a la pelirrosa, se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse quedado junto a ella cuando buscaron refugio durante el ataque de las armas; sabía que esa era su oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ella y tal vez decirle algo para asegurarse de que ella no estaba enojada con él por su actitud de hacía rato, y es que aunque el Uchiha no lo demostrara, por dentro esa duda lo estaba carcomiendo y se le encogía el corazón de imaginarse a la dulce Haruno totalmente furiosa y distante con él.

- ¿Y ese ruido? – preguntó el rubio alarmado, sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos.

- Una pelea – respondió Kakashi con tono serio, dejando ver una expresión preocupada aún bajo su máscara – parece que Sakura lo encontró y no nos esperó.

- _Esa molestia_ – pensó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, mientras se adelantaba a los otros dos y sentía los fuertes latidos de su preocupado corazón, rogando porque la pelirrosa estuviera bien; y es que si no lo estaba y ese traidor se había atrevido siquiera a tocarla, se aseguraría de no dejarlo con vida luego de por supuesto hacerlo sufrir como nunca.

- ¡Sasuke, espera! – gritó el oji azul mientras trataba de alcanzar a su amigo, ni cuenta se dio cuando el azabache le había ganado ya una buena ventaja, aunque el ruido de la pelea era cada vez más fuerte y Naruto también quería llegar ya donde estaba la pelirrosa para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

En ese momento por la mente del rubio volvía a pasar el recuerdo de Sakura y él de pequeños, frente a la tumba de los padres de ella mientras el pequeño oji azul le prometía a ella y a sus difuntos tíos que cuidaría siempre de la pelirrosa y jamás permitiría que nada malo le pasara… ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera cumplirles esa promesa? ¡No! Definitivamente esa no era una opción, además sabía de primera mano la gran fuerza de la oji jade y estaba seguro de que a ella no la derrotarían tan fácilmente, confiaba en que tendría el tiempo necesario para llegar adonde ella estaba y lograría protegerla.

Sasuke mientras tanto avanzaba a todo lo que daban sus pies, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo y el constante galopar de su corazón, una punzada en su cabeza lo hizo estremecer mientras recordaba la noche que había pasado con Sakura en el bosque, el mismo día que quiso destruír la aldea entera buscando a la pelirrosa y cuando estuvo a punto de asesinara a unos cuantos en el proceso llevado por los celos, la misma noche cuando ella lo encontró en el tejado respondiéndole a los múltiples llamados de su pensamiento y su corazón; y después la oji jade lo llevó al bosque donde le tenía preparada una grata sorpresa… esa noche habían hablado como nunca y al fin había podido besarla, no como cuando la había atrapado en su genjutsu y ella había pensado que era un sueño, ésta vez ella estaba despierta y consciente de lo que hacía; y había correspondido al suave roce al que el azabache la había incitado.

Luego de eso el Uchiha sabía que lograría estar junto a la pelirrosa y se propuso dar lo mejor de sí mismo para mantener una buena relación con ella y poder conquistarla, ese beso avivó sus esperanzas y le abrió las puertas al corazón de Sakura; así que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un vil traidor la arrebatara de su lado, Sasuke la protegería y le demostraría lo mucho que ella significaba para él… tan solo era cuestión de llegar adonde estaba desarrollándose la pelea y alejar a Sakura del peligro, jamás se perdonaría el haber permitido que la pelirrosa estuviera corriendo riesgos pero estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a suceder. Apretó fuertemente sus puños y observó con angustia una explosión frente a él, apresuró el paso y llegó justo al lugar donde vió a Sakura enfrentada a un grupo de ninjas; Naruto y Kakashi estaban sólo a unos metros de distancia y casi habían llegado también.

- ¡Sakura! – dijo el azabache en un grito desgarrador que hizo que su corazón, y de paso el del rubio, se paralizaran de inmediato una vez los tres hombres del equipo estuvieron juntos, de pie frente a la pelea que se llevaba a cabo frente a ellos.

Una nueva explosión se hizo presente y una nube de polvo nubló otra vez la visión de los recién llegados...

* * *

¡No mueras Sakura!

Hola de nuevo!... Mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo, pero será en la noche ya que durante el día asistiré a un maravilloso evento otaku *-* (la emoción me embarga!)... Ahora responderé sus comentarios, agradeciéndoles de antemano todo su apoyo al dejarme sus opiniones en un review :3 ...

******************setsuna17** Hola! :D ... siii, el romance se hizo presente y ahora le dio paso al drama! D: ... es momento de darle algo de emoción que también le de paso a la recta final de ésta historia :3 ... ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegra mucho que te gusten los capítulos,,,, cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

**SasuSaku **Aaaawww,, gracias!... ya me hiciste sonrojar ¬/¬ , me alegra mucho que mi trabajo te guste, aunque no deberías decir eso de ti; para mí soy sólo una persona con una mentalidad retorcida y loca que plasma sus ideas en éstas historias a la espera de encontrar personas a las que les agrade xD ... ¡Deberías publicar alguna! Yo la leería :3 , adoro leer fics y más aún cuando me los recomiendan o me invitan a sus historias :D ... ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Aaaw, lo sé,, desde ya siento que te extrañaré, espero que cuando publique el fic de alguna de las historias que me dijiste (see, ya estoy investigando el argumento de las que no conozco) vuelva a saber de ti :3 ... Cuídate mucho también... Saludos! :3

**DULCECITO311 **Hola! :D ... Aaaww, tus comentarios ya se volvieron algo así como una costumbre para mí D: , ¡me mal acostumbraste! xD ,,, Jajajaj,, pues por el bien de Lee ojalá no quiera hacerlo muy seguido :P ,,, muajaja, estúpido y sensual Sasuke que hizo quedar mal a Narutín frente a Saku,,, imagino la escena y yo misma río! xD ... "noche de campo" , no lo había visto así... y ahora que lo dices ¡suena genial! aaw,, ¿ya haz tenido noches de campo? parece divertido, tal vez lo haga :D ,, ppf, ya empecé a divagar también, ok concentración .-. ... ¡Ah! Te refieras acaso a aquello,,, cuando dijiste que... y entonces yo te dije eso... porque mencionaste lo de... ¡eso! ... Ooohh,,, ¡la emoción me embarga al doble! (por lo que se viene en la historia y por lo del evento) ... Si!.. Recién vi tu comentario en el otro, el correo llegó hace unos minutos mientras actualizo éste,,, ¡gracias!... Por lo menos cuando ésta historia acabe no tendré que extrañarte ¬w¬ ,,, ¡Gracias por todo, todo tu apoyo!... Saludos y nos seguiremos leyendo ^w^

**********Vane-Namikaze** jajajaja,,, Naru-hentai y Sasu-hentai... los dos son unos pervertidos con una imaginación desbordante! e.e ,,, Woow, es bueno saberlo, te haré saber cuando necesite algún contacto en ese sector... además cuéntame como otro de tus contactos, desde Colombia puedo apoyarte también; ¡todo será legal siempre y cuando las autoridades no nos atrapen! xD ... aaaaww,, es que es tan tierno de imaginar, Sasuke tierno, Sasuke sonrojado... ¡es para apachurrarlo! :3 ... Gracias por tu apoyo!... See, yo esperaré tu próximo comentario ¬w¬ ... Cuídate mucho, saludos! :D

******************angeles** Hola!.. Me alegra mucho que te guste el avance de la historia,, en especial porque el NaruHina avanzó a pasos agigantados a comparación del SasuSaku D: ... aunque teniendo en cuenta la cooperación de Sakura con Sasuke,, antes han avanzado! xD ... jajajaja,, see, ¡en tu cara Sasuke! Naruto te ganó :3 ... Gracias por tus comentarios! :3 ,,, Cuídate mucho, saludos! ;)

**karliss **Jajajaja,, Cierto!... Todo por tu propia culpa Uchiha, ¡azótate!... ok, eso sonó raro ._.U ,,, aaaww,, si el detalle de Sakura fue tan tierno y romántico :3 ¡incluso se besaron! aunque en el fic no se mencionó, no nos dejaron ver!.. son tan egoístas u.u ... jajaja ok la culpa fue mía, por no hacer más largo el capítulo no incluí detalles sobre su picnic, perdón :'( ... ¡pero ya sabemos parte de lo que pasó! :D ... Si, ¡viva el NaruHina! (pero primero el SasuSaku :P) ... ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!... Cuídate mucho! Saludos! :D

**********nancyclaudinec** Oh, vaya tú si que fuiste lejos!... Jajajaja,, pero si que es divertido imaginarlo... pobre Naruto, de seguro se infarta cuando presencie una de esas situaciones xD ... Aaaww,, perdóname por eso :( ,,, por no hacer más largo el capítulo corté la mejor parte u.u ... ¡pero ya Sasuke se encargó de rememorarnos parte de lo que pasó!... De seguro si algo trágico pasa lo recuerda del todo... un momento, no debí decir eso...¡es llamar la mala suerte! D: ... Aaaww, ¡gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus comentarios! :3 ... Cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

******************YuukaSatsu** Jajajaja,,, supongo que eso justifica por completo su pervertida mentalidad xD ... Vaya, si que te agradezco no haber entrado en detalles con Orochimaru ._. ... no sé si ya lo he mencionado antes pero es un personaje que me da escalofríos .-. ... jajajaja,, pobre Sakura,, lo más gracioso del asunto es que ni por enterada se dio de los pensamientos perversos de Sasuke sobre ella D: ... Si, ¡vamos por el NaruHina! Y su momento especial que llegará en unos cuantos capítulos más... *-* ... Jajaja,, si, lo noté... ¡me agrada tu mente! Te bombardea con un montón de ideas tal y como lo hace la mía, ¿ahora comprendes las grandes posibilidades que se abren ante mí y lo difícil que es elegir una? ... naa, la verdad es genial, ojalá publicaras historias :( ... ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Yo esperaré tu comentario también xD ... (recordé el "intercambio equivalente" xD)... Cuídate mucho, saludos!

**cherry627 **Hola! :D Jajajaja,, a mí me causaron gracia los dos, aunque el único que pagó las consecuencias fue Naruto... ese Sasuke se supo librar e.e ... son definitivamente una terrible y peligrosa combinación, jajaja, "educativos" xD ... ¡si, que vivan! *-* ... ojalá Kishimoto piense igual :D ... oh, la misión D: ,, aparentemente no será tan compleja que digamos pero si que será de... no, no espera,,, debo contenerme para no dar spoiler,, ¡fuera impulso de spoilear! xD ... Gracias por todos tus comentarios!... Me alegran mucho :3 ,,, yo también espero con ansias tus comentarios xD ... (cada vez que lo escribo recuerdo el "intercambio equivalente") ... Claro! Como siempre nos leeremos pronto, muchos saludos y un abrazo!... ^w^

Nos leemos pronto! ^w^


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!... Tal y como prometí ayer en la noche, ¡aquí está el siguiente capítulo! :3 ...

Antes de continuar, me gustaría saber, ¿han leído o escuchado sobre la historia de "Romeo y Julieta"?... ¿No es de lo más romántico/trágico que hayan podido conocer? *-* ... Aunque eso no tiene nada que ver, sólo lo digo porque... no sé, soy medio loca y me vino eso a la mente xD

Gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios! *-* ,,, Nos leemos al final del capítulo para las respuestas a los comentarios anteriores, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para no hacer las respuestas muy largas u.u ...

Cuídense mucho! ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 14**

Naruto llegó de un gran salto hasta el lugar donde estaba parado Sasuke luego de llevarse uno de los mayores sustos de su vida al escuchar al azabache gritar el nombre de la pelirrosa… ¿por qué Sasuke estaba quieto en su lugar sin hacer nada por Sakura? El rubio se desesperó al imaginarse la peor de las escenas donde su adorada prima estaba mortalmente herida mientras ellos llegaban demasiado tarde donde ella estaba… o quizás aún peor…

- Sasuke… – susurró el rubio cuando llegó junto al azabache que miraba en todas las direcciones con el sharingan activado y un gesto de desesperación en su rostro; Naruto comprendió de inmediato por qué el Uchiha estaba inmóvil en su sitio, cuando hacía unos segundos había gritado el nombre de la pelirrosa no fue por haberla visto herida o muerta, al contrario, la llamó angustiado porque en ese lugar ya no se veía ni rastro de la oji jade; sólo los cuerpos esparcidos de al menos unos siete u ocho ninjas de otra aldea, en medio de un destruido paisaje con árboles derribados y vegetación quemada.

- No está aquí – dijo el azabache con voz grave, sin mirar al rubio y a su sensei que se les unía – pero está cerca… puedo sentir su chakra.

Sin dar tiempo a nada, el pelinegro corrió de nuevo en dirección a donde sentía la presencia de la Haruno; sin embargo no hubo necesidad de más palabras, pues el rubio y el peli plata le siguieron el paso y avanzaron rápidamente por el bosque, siguiendo el sonido de un grito de agonía que resonó entre los árboles e hizo volar a unas cuantas aves asustadas.

Unos kilómetros más adelante, estaba Sakura en medio de una gran pelea; al principio creyó que sería difícil cuando vió la cantidad de enemigos a los que se enfrentaba, no obstante decidió olvidar la lógica matemática y hacer a un lado las aplastantes cifras en su contra para combatir con todo lo que tenía para demostrarle a todos… y en especial a sí misma, su propio valor como shinobi de la Hoja; restándole importancia a sus heridas y rasguños, o la falta de chakra que empezaba a experimentar.

Luego del último ataque de su oponente, donde la pelirrosa no pudo esquivarlo del todo gracias al agotamiento que sentía por la pelea con los ninjas que derrotó antes, Sakura se sintió un poco débil y una herida en su pierna derecha se abrió empezando a sangrar, causándole un molesto dolor y haciéndole perder un poco de estabilidad y agilidad para pelear. Fue en ese momento cuando el resto de su equipo llegó, justo cuando una lluvia de senbon envenenadas eran lanzadas por el enemigo hacia la herida kunoichi que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

Sasuke y Naruto hicieron un ademán de correr a toda prisa a proteger a la pelirrosa, más se detuvieron en seco por la impresión que se llevaron al ver a Sakura levantar su vista con determinación hacia su rival, con gesto firme y facciones endurecidas, denotando el enojo que sentía en ese momento mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantener la concentración en la pelea; sin notar siquiera la presencia de sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei.

- Sa…kura – murmuró incrédulo el rubio mientras veía con los ojos abiertos como platos a la pelirrosa; Sasuke por su parte aunque estaba sin decir nada, su expresión era idéntica a la del oji azul, al tiempo que trataba de descifrar con su sharingan la cantidad de sellos de manos que hacía la pelirrosa a una velocidad increíble que dejó admirado hasta a Kakashi.

Casi al tiempo que Sakura lanzó su ataque, los tres shinobis de Konoha que recién llegaban tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para protegerlos de la nube de polvo y escombros que fue levantada por la gran explosión de chakra que causó la pelirrosa. Luego de unos minutos donde Sasuke buscaba desesperadamente a la oji jade con la mirada rogando porque no desapareciera de su vista de nuevo, el polvo se dispersó y dejó ver al extraño ninja enemigo tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de su propia sangre, frente a una temblorosa kunoichi que cayó de rodillas al suelo en un gesto de dolor por las magulladuras en su cuerpo y en especial por la sangrante pierna que ahora derramaba a borbotones más líquido vital que antes.

- Maldición – bufó el peli plata viendo hacia un punto fijo en el bosque con el ceño fruncido – nuestro objetivo no está aquí, iré a buscarlo y lo alcanzaré; ustedes cuiden a Sakura.

- Yo iré también Kakashi-sensei – sentenció el rubio decidido mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños – por culpa de ese tipo estamos aquí y Sakura-chan está herida… ¡ella se enfrentó sola a todos esos criminales cuando yo debí estar ahí para protegerla! Iré con usted y le haré pagar con sangre cada golpe que Sakura-chan recibió.

Naruto sintió una mirada insistente sobre él y al girarse se dio cuenta de que era la pelirrosa quien lo veía fijamente, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se presionaba el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha envuelta en chakra curativo.

- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad Naruto? – preguntó Kakashi viendo a la pelirrosa sanar sus heridas – en tu afán por proteger a Sakura la haz orillado a hacer esto… no condeno tu actitud, todo lo contrario, es admirable que cuides tanto de ella; pero que pienses que ella siempre necesitará de ti para estar bien y a salvo, es algo con lo que hieres a Sakura a diario, aunque no sea tu intención.

Sakura seguía viendo al rubio mientras continuaba curándose, su respiración era agitada y podía verse que sus ojos eran empañados por lágrimas que amenazaban con salir… pero no era porque le dolieran sus heridas físicas, sino porque el peli plata tenía razón; Naruto siempre había estado ahí para ella y la había cuidado en todo momento, pero que ahora él no supiera apreciar su fortaleza y la viera aún como la débil niñita que acababa de perder a sus padres, era algo que la lastimaba aún más que todas sus heridas juntas… quería a su hiperactivo primo de cabellos rubios como a su propia vida, pero su actitud aunque no fuera intencional, le dolía.

- Sakura-chan… yo nunca quise – trató de disculparse el rubio mientras avanzaba hacia la oji jade.

- No te preocupes Naruto – interrumpió la pelirrosa, sonriéndole dulcemente – sé que tus intenciones son las mejores, siempre haz estado ahí para mí y eres lo más valioso que tengo luego de mis padres… pero por favor deja de mirarme como una débil e indefensa niñita, he entrenado para ser fuerte y no causarte problemas.

- Jamás serás un problema para mí Sakura-chan – dijo también sonriendo el rubio, agachándose para quedar a la altura de la oji jade y acariciarle una de sus mejillas raspadas y cubiertas de polvo – siempre he sido testigo de tu gran fortaleza; y no me cabe duda de que incluso a mí puedes dejarme igual o peor que a ese tipo – exclamó con exagerado gesto de temor el rubio mientras señalaba al ninja derrotado en el suelo frente a ellos, haciendo que la pelirrosa soltara una leve y dulce carcajada.

- Si tuviera la fuerza suficiente lo haría, baka – bromeó la oji jade, sonriendo junto al rubio.

- Que suerte que seas ninja médico Sakura-chan – exclamó el oji azul viendo a su prima curarse ahora las heridas de su abdomen – de lo contrario estaríamos en problemas, yo no sabría qué hacer para poder curarte.

- No creas que eso es del todo bueno Naruto – intervino ésta vez el azabache, acercándose adonde estaba el rubio y la pelirrosa.

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Naruto confundido.

- Lo que está haciendo Sakura requiere de un gran uso de chakra Naruto – explicó Kakashi luego de dar un suspiro – si sumamos eso a la gran pelea que acaba de sostener hace un rato, es obvio que el nivel de chakra que ahora tiene Sakura no es muy alto que digamos.

- Estaré bien – lo tranquilizó la oji jade cuando Naruto se giró a verla con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

- Si vas a venir conmigo es ahora o nunca Naruto – dijo el peli plata empezando a avanzar hacia el bosque – no podemos permitir que se aleje más así que no hay tiempo que perder, aún así necesito que uno de ustedes se quede a cuidar de Sakura.

- Escucha Sakura-chan – habló el oji azul haciendo que la pelirrosa lo mirara interrogante – iré con Kakashi-sensei y me encargaré de acabar con ese tipo con mis propias manos; pero ten por seguro que no lo haré porque considere que tú no puedas hacerlo y te crea débil, me haz demostrado siempre tu fortaleza y hoy más que nunca nos quedó claro a todos.

- Naruto – dijo el azabache para señalarle al rubio que el peli plata se alejaba aún más hacia el bosque para seguir al traidor.

- Sé que eres fuerte – prosiguió el rubio, ignorando a su amigo – y nada me duele más que el notar que ya no me necesitas para protegerte, pero aún así eso no hace que quiera matar al que te haga daño Sakura-chan; y ese sujeto va a pagar por haber traicionado a Konoha, por robar documentos de la aldea… y por haberse metido con lo más valioso para mí: tú, mi primita querida – finalizó Naruto con una hermosa sonrisa mientras hacía un gesto de ponerse de pie, más fue detenido por la oji jade que lo abrazó rápidamente, haciendo que un par de lágrimas que se le escaparon se fundieran en el hombro del oji azul.

- Cuídate mucho – exclamó la oji jade soltando al rubio y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa – y más te vale que te cuides, baka… regresa a salvo.

- ¡Dalo por hecho, dattebayo! – dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, dirigiéndose luego a su amigo – lamento que por ésta vez te pierdas la acción teme, pero necesito que cuides de Sakura-chan; sólo a ti te la encargaría, confío en ti.

Sasuke sólo le devolvió una media sonrisa al rubio y luego lo vió alejarse en la misma dirección por donde había desaparecido el peli plata; giró su vista hacia la pelirrosa y notó la mueca de dolor que hizo ella cuando se tocó la herida de la pierna, sin duda era una de las más graves heridas que tenía y no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que a la oji jade ya le quedaba poco chakra.

Mientras veía a Sakura esforzarse por curarse la pierna, los sentidos de Sasuke se agudizaron y pudo detectar algo extraño que se acercaba a ellos; aún con su sharingan activado se preparó para recibir lo que fuera y se dispuso a desenfundar su Chokutō. Todo pasó como en cámara lenta, la pelirrosa aún débil y sanando su pierna con chakra curativo, las hojas de los árboles moviéndose con la suave brisa; y una ráfaga cargada con shuriken y kunai, algunos de ellos con sellos explosivos que se estrellaban contra los árboles para darle paso al resto de armas; todas rumbo adonde estaba sentada la kunoichi herida… el azabache se cegó por la preocupación y la angustia, vió con desesperación que Sakura no reaccionaba y actuó como mecánicamente, hizo lo que su instinto y su corazón lo movieron a hacer.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó horrorizada la pelirrosa al ver al pelinegro de rodillas frente a ella mientras las armas ninja se clavaban en su espalda y otras cuantas más se hundían en la tierra a su alrededor.

El pelinegro se apoyó en sus manos y levantó su oscura mirada hacia los ojos jade de Sakura, contemplando la sorpresa y el terror que se reflejaban en ese hermoso verde, que comenzaba a empañarse por las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, mezclándose con la sangre y la suciedad del rostro de la pelirrosa.

- Sakura – murmuró el azabache levantando lentamente su mano para posarla sobre la mejilla de la oji jade y acariciarla con ternura – perdóname por no estar a tu lado en la pelea hace un rato, ¿estás bien?

Las heridas en la espalda del pelinegro comenzaron a sangrar en abundancia, contrastando con la tierna y dulce sonrisa que en ese momento le dedicaba a la pelirrosa, quien permanecía inmóvil viendo sangrar al azabache y llorando inconsolablemente.

- No llores Sakura – la tranquilizó el pelinegro, secando con su mano las lágrimas de la pelirrosa; sin embargo las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó desplomado a un lado de ella.

Sakura reaccionó y con cuidado retiró las armas de su espalda, lo empujó suavemente para que el azabache quedara acostado boca arriba, luego levantó suavemente su cabeza y limpió el hilo de sangre que brotó por la boca de él; le acarició delicadamente el rostro y el pelinegro la miró con dulzura y esbozó una sonrisa sincera, alargó una de sus manos y rozó la mejilla de la pelirrosa.

- Tú… te convertiste en la paz… y la tranquilidad que… creí perdidas hace mucho tiempo – dijo débilmente el Uchiha, viendo con ternura y amor a la pelirrosa y sonriéndole aún, mientras las cálidas lágrimas de la oji jade caían sobre su rostro y su pecho – desde… el primer momento que te vi… y me mandaste a volar… mi corazón te ha pertenecido Sakura… eso es algo que quiero que tengas claro… porque pase lo que pase… nada podrá cambiar ese sentimiento… te amo mi molestia… te amo… Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun – sollozó la pelirrosa, sintiendo algo que le atravesó el cuerpo al escucharlo decir esas palabras, su corazón latía tan fuerte y tan rápido pero el tiempo parecía transcurrir tan lento, que nada de lo que estaba pasándole en ese momento le parecía real; así que se dedicó a abrazar al pelinegro con fuerza, haciéndole emitir un gemido de dolor.

Cuando Sasuke dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, la pelirrosa se separó de él asustada pensando lo peor, más cuando comprobó sus débiles signos vitales se tranquilizó un poco al notar que sólo había perdido la conciencia por la hemorragia que brotaba de su espalda; en ese momento decidió que aunque le costara el poco chakra que el quedaba, no podía permitir que el azabache muriera, rápidamente lo dejó recostado en el suelo y concentró energía en sus manos para empezar a sanarlo.

- Me caías mal Uchiha – dijo Sakura con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro mientras curaba a Sasuke – jamás pensé estar haciendo esto por ti; siempre dije que eras un arrogante y prepotente ninja que se creía superior a todos y con un ego igual al apetito de Choji… pero con el tiempo empecé a conocerte y me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, eres alguien totalmente diferente a quien pensé y a quien me dijeron que eras… ¡fui una tonta! Jamás debí creerles a esas envidiosas chicas… Hasta hace poco yo era otra persona, sólo contaba con Naruto y no confiaba en nadie más, pero tú… tú me cambiaste Sasuke-kun, me demostraste tantas cosas que por eso ahora yo no temo morir para protegerte; porque yo… ¡yo te amo, Sasuke-kun!

Sakura terminó de curarlo, las heridas del azabache estaban cerradas y por lo menos ya no se desangraría, lo único que deseaba ahora era que él hubiese estado despierto para escuchar sus palabras, pues lo más probable era que ya no pudiera repetírselas nunca más; se sentía muy débil y no creía poder sobrevivir, la fuerza la abandonaba y de seguro Naruto no llegaría a tiempo para llevarlos hasta la aldea.

- _Naruto… perdóname por abandonarte_ – pensó con tristeza la pelirrosa mientras caía vencida por el cansancio a un lado del azabache, sintiendo nostalgia por el rubio que jamás volvería a ver, pero esperanza por el hecho de que al menos Sasuke pudiera salvarse luego de haberla protegido a ella – _Gracias Sasuke-kun… siempre te amaré._

La pelirrosa le dio una última mirada a Sasuke aún inconsciente a su lado y le acarició débilmente la mejilla mientras le sonreía levemente, luego de eso su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa hasta que todo se volvió negro y sintió toda su conciencia abandonar lentamente su cuerpo.

* * *

Y como dije en el capítulo anterior, ¡no mueras Sakura! ... y ahora le agrego ¡no mueras Sasuke! :'( ... Ok, ¡a los comentarios! :D

******************Vane-Namikaze** Jajajaj,, y tu red de contactos crece y crece xD ... aaaw, que romántico!.. ¿en serio?... woow, qué coincidencia!..podrían ser mis vecinos y yo ni por enterada D: ... suena genial!.. hasta donde sé el karate requiere mucha disciplina, debe ser grandioso *-* ... Ps ya ves! la tragedia que no se hace esperar :( ... Gracias por comentar!.. Cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

**GIZETLEO **Gracias!.. me alegra que te parezca interesante :D ... Gracias por todo tu apoyo, ojalá éste capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado ... Saludos! :3

**********************************setsuna17** Hola! :D ¿En serio?... Pues ahora me parece que quedó en la siguiente mejor parte xD ... la intriga y el suspenso, nada mejor que dejar un capítulo hasta ahí ¬w¬ ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Cuídate, saludos! ;)

**********DULCECITO311** ¡Hola! ... *o* ¡Eres bióloga! Qué bien, mantienes en contacto con la naturaleza :3 suena genial, yo decidí alegrarme la vida al estudiar contaduría (¿notaste el sarcasmo? xD) ¡Exacto!... Ya ves como no te mentí cuando te dije que habías atinado antes :3 .. jajaja,, sea el que sea, sé que el que no te gusta ni a nadie aquí es el Sasuke muerto :( (¡no mueran Sasukito y Sakura!),, :O volví a recordar a Romeo y Julieta, ¿me pregunto por qué será? :P ... oooh, todos los estúpidos y sensuales que mencinaste me dejaron como *¬* ... ¡aah, ya me extendí! xD Gracias, si disfruté mucho el evento :3 ,, Cuídate mucho y nos seguiremos leyendo... muy seguido espero xDD

**cherry627 **Hola! :D Jajajaja,, lo sé, fueron tantas cosas,, nada más lo de Kakashi siendo puntual da para que la mala espina se haga presente D: ... oh! Eso de los padres habría sido bien dramático, sin embargo ya lo usé en otro fic y por eso no lo puse aquí xD ... tal vez nuestra imaginación es algo parecida después de todo ._. ... ¿y tus ansias se disiparon? ¿o éste te dejó peor? .-. ... ¡ya me extendí de nuevo! Dx ... Gracias por todo tu apoyo! :'D ... Nos leemos pronto, muchos saludos y un abrazo!... ^w^

**********YuukaSatsu** Hola!.. Woow! ¿en serio? Genial! Eso quiere decir que logré sorprenderte ^^ ... jajajaja, ya te descubrí,, tratas de manipularme psicológicamente para que no asesine a Sakura ¬w¬ ... ok, funcionó,,, ya me siento culpable u.u ... ¡Ah, los bloqueos mentales! Es tan horrible que pase eso :( ... Bueeeno, cuando dije "mañana publico", ps eso fue ayer... por lo que ahora "mañana" es "hoy" xD ... jajaja ¡ok, trataré de que vivan! Aunque sigo pensando en Romeo y Julieta .-. ... ¡Aaah,, respuesta larga! Perdona D: ... Me despediré rápido, así que gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho, saludos! :3

Wooow,, escribir respuestas cortas si que es complicado xD ... me enfrasco tanto en entablar conversación que... naa, ya lo estoy haciendo de nuevo u.u ... ¡Gracias por leer!... Por favor dejen sus comentarios :3 ...

Nos leemos pronto! ^w^


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! :D ... Woow,,, sé que he tardado un poco más de lo normal en actualizar... pero,, pues yo... eehhmm... ¡aah! ¡No tengo una excusa razonable! TwT .. de forma egoísta me fui anoche al cine luego del trabajo y cuando llegué a casa ya era muy tarde... Espero que me disculpen, igual el karma se encargó de ajustar cuentas ya que por problemas técnicos la sala donde proyectaban la película que quería ver estaba fuera de servicio u.u

Pero bueeno!... aquí está el capítulo quince, espero que les guste... Agradezco todos sus comentarios y su apoyo :3 ... ¡no las conozco pero siento que las quiero! xD ... Jajajaja, por lo visto si se preocuparon por Sasuke, ¿verdad?... ay sí, disfrutaban viéndolo sufrir de celos pero cuando su vida corre peligro han demostrado que lo quieren :3 ...

Gracias por leer y comentar! ^w^ ... (espero que me dejen su comentario nwn)

* * *

**Cap. 15**

Los párpados le pesaban, la claridad de la luz los atravesaba y aumentaban el ardor que sentía en los ojos; una punzada en su cabeza la hizo fruncir el ceño y la idea de estar muerta fue desterrada de su mente de inmediato, pues de estarlo no estaría sintiendo tanto malestar en su cuerpo.

Trató de mover sus manos, la sola acción de mover los dedos le resultaba en una terrible tortura que parecía estarle moliendo los huesos; sólo la frescura de la manta con la que estaba cubierta le hacía sentir un poco de alivio y luego de respirar dificultosamente hasta acostumbrar sus pulmones a inhalar y exhalar de nuevo, empezó a tratar de abrir los ojos.

- Creo que está despertando – dijo la voz suave de una mujer, aunque para la pelirrosa sonaba bastante lejana – no te esfuerces Sakura.

Ésta vez el sonido fue un poco más claro para la pelirrosa, aunque el dolor de cabeza y la pesadez de su cuerpo también incrementaron; lentamente abrió los ojos y parpadeó seguido hasta acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, junto a ella vió la silueta de alguien que con los minutos pudo identificar como Shizune, quien le sonrió cuando Sakura enfocó la vista para reconocerla.

- Q-q… – trató de hablar la oji jade, aunque la voz no le salía, a cambio se hizo presente una punzada en el pecho que subió hasta atravesar su garganta haciéndole soltar un gemido ahogado.

- Te dije que no te esforzaras – la reprendió dulcemente Shizune, dirigiendo luego su vista hacia la puerta cuando el ruido de alguien entrando se escuchó – menos mal llegas, cuida de Sakura en lo que voy a buscar a Tsunade-sama para avisarle que ya despertó.

- ¿Despertó? ¡¿Al fin Sakura-chan despertó?! – gritó eufóricamente el chico, haciendo estremecer a la oji jade.

- Cállate Naruto – regañó la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido y procurando no levantar mucho la voz para no molestar a la pelirrosa – si te quedas tendrás que comportarte o mejor vas tú por la Hokage.

- No, no – respondió rápidamente el rubio, con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras negaba con la cabeza y con las manos – hablaré en voz baja, perdón Sakura-chan.

La pelirrosa suspiró con cansancio, su rubio primo jamás cambiaría y en parte era por eso que lo quería tanto, podía ser tan irritante a veces pero sabía como hacerse querer por todos. Con un leve esfuerzo la oji jade giró un poco su cabeza para ver bien al rubio y sonreírle sinceramente, aunque hasta ese gesto le resultó doloroso.

- Sabía que estarías bien – dijo Naruto acercándose a la cama de la pelirrosa, una vez Shizune salió de la habitación – si resististe todos éstos días era porque ibas a sobrevivir, además, tú jamás me dejarías solo, ¿verdad Sakura-chan?

Sakura sintió un nudo en su estómago al oír esas palabras y ver la sonrisa del oji azul, ver esas enormes ojeras en su rostro era un claro signo de que se había desvelado por ella y el hecho de que le dijera eso le calaba hondo en el corazón, después de todo cuando la pelirrosa sanó las heridas del azabache estaba casi segura de que moriría y lo peor de todo era que en ese momento poco o nada le importaba dar su vida por Sasuke. El que Naruto le hiciera esa pregunta la hacía sentirse culpable, y si el dolor físico no fuera tan grande estaba segura de que rompería a llorar, pues el sufrimiento de su corazón era aún mayor.

- Te hemos extrañado todos éstos días – continuó hablando el rubio mientras se sentaba en una pequeña silla que estaba junto a la cama de la pelirrosa – durante los entrenamientos hemos estado sólo Kakashi-sensei y yo; y para las misiones hemos tenido que unirnos con otros equipos, la semana pasada visitamos al anciano Tazuna cuando finalizamos una misión, te envió saludos y dijo que ojalá te recuperes pronto; al igual que yo él siempre confió en tu fortaleza y supo que despertarías.

Al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sentir una angustia tremenda, ¿por qué Naruto le hablaba sólo de Kakashi y no mencionaba nunca a Sasuke? ¿Acaso el azabache no había resistido? La sola idea la mortificaba y podía sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, a pesar de que ella se negaba a permitirles salir… además, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? Juraría que hacía sólo unas horas había estado frente al azabache, viéndolo ser atravesado por un ataque que iba dirigido hacia ella.

- ¿Te sientes mal Sakura-chan? – preguntó el oji azul, viendo con preocupación que la pelirrosa tenía la mirada perdida y a pesar de que se esforzaba por ocultarlo, Naruto sabía que quería llorar – ¿te duele algo? No te preocupes, puedes llorar si quieres; llorar no tiene nada de malo ni te hace débil.

- _"No te preocupes, puedes llorar si quieres; llorar no tiene nada de malo ni te hace débil"_ – las palabras del rubio retumbaron en la mente de la oji jade, fue lo mismo que Tsunade le dijo cuando era pequeña y vió los cadáveres de sus padres cuando se escurrió junto con Naruto en la morgue del hospital. Fue como si Sakura se liberara de un gran peso, siempre se sentía débil por llorar pero las palabras de Naruto y la confianza que él le inspiraba, sirvieron para que se sintiera con la libertad para desahogar sus sentimientos y se permitió llorar libremente, dejando salir los sollozos que quiso reprimir por tanto tiempo.

Naruto sintió su corazón encogerse, nunca le había gustado ver a la pelirrosa triste, pero sabía que en ese momento lo mejor era que descargara toda su tristeza y frustración; sea como sea, él siempre estaría con ella apoyándola en todo momento, así que se levantó y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, para luego abrazarla suavemente. Luego de unos minutos el rubio la soltó y ambos compartieron una sonrisa, propia de alguien que ha alivianado su dura carga.

- C-cuánto… – trató de decir la pelirrosa luego de haberse calmado, pero aún le costaba un poco el poder hablar; sin embargo el rubio pareció comprenderle y luego de secarle delicadamente el rostro volvió a sentarse junto a ella y le habló.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo haz estado aquí? – terminó Naruto la pregunta por la oji jade, luego puso una expresión pensativa en su rostro mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla; transcurrieron unos minutos cuando al fin volvió a hablar – cinco semanas.

- ¿Qué? – pudo articular al fin la pelirrosa, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sencillamente no podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

- Así es, cuando Kakashi-sensei y yo nos fuimos a buscar al ninja traidor, ¿lo recuerdas? – explicó el rubio, esperando a que la pelirrosa asintiera a su pregunta antes de continuar con su relato – pues al final lo encontramos, fue difícil derrotarlo porque como tú misma te diste cuenta no estaba solo. Ese desgraciado era un experto con las armas, ¡casi tanto como Ten Ten! Nos dio una gran lucha, ¡dattebayo! Tanto así que uno de sus ataques fue el que le dio al teme.

El semblante que puso el rubio al decir eso último sirvió para que la angustia que sentía Sakura se aumentara, la infinita tristeza que reflejaban los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto causaron un vuelco en el corazón de la oji jade que se afligió al saber que nunca más vería al azabache.

- La abuela Tsunade dijo que tú gastaste la poca cantidad de chakra que te quedaba salvándolo – volvió a hablar el oji azul, fijando su vista de nuevo en los orbes jades de Sakura – si no hubiéramos vuelto pronto, creo que ahora no te estaría contando ésta historia Sakura-chan.

- No la estarás haciendo hablar, ¿o si Naruto? – intervino con voz severa la rubia de ojos miel entrando a la habitación – sabes que Sakura no debe hacer ningún esfuerzo, al menos no antes de que la trate.

- Claro que no abuela, no se enoje – dijo nerviosamente el rubio mientras la Hokage lo sacaba de un golpe de la habitación.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así Naruto! – espetó molesta Tsunade, frunciendo el ceño ante la nerviosa mirada de Shizune que salió tras el rubio y cerró la puerta dejando sola a la Hokage con la pelirrosa – sabía que estarías bien pequeña, ahora vamos a terminar de curarte.

_..._

...

...

Al día siguiente Sakura ya se sentía mejor, el tratamiento intensivo que tuvo todo el día anterior de varias sesiones de sanación por parte de la Hokage habían tenido un efecto bastante provechoso y ahora ya podía sentarse en la cama sola y comer lo que le llevaban. Aún así ese sentimiento de desolación no se apartaba de su pecho y dio un largo suspiro mientras miraba fijamente por la ventana hacia el cielo azul que era atravesado en ese momento por un grupo de aves.

- ¡Era cierto! – gritó de repente una rubia entrando a la habitación de la pelirrosa, logrando sobresaltarla – despertaste frentona, ¡al fin despertaste!

- También me da gusto verte Ino – saludó débilmente la oji jade, sonriendo ante el efusivo abrazo que le daba la rubia.

- Casi nos matas del susto Sakura – exclamó Ino separándose de su amiga para verla seriamente a los ojos – cuando te trajeron al hospital estabas casi muerta, a pesar de que Tsunade-sama rogaba porque te recuperaras, ella misma sabía que los pronósticos estaban en tu contra; y ahora mírate, ¡estás bien!

Los gritos de alegría de la rubia se oían en todo el hospital, y ese último abrazo que le daba a la pelirrosa logró hacerle emitir un quejido de dolor, después de todo su cuerpo aún estaba resentido por las heridas y las condiciones extremas a las que fue sometido.

- No creo que debas hacer eso Ino-chan – dijo la oji perla cruzando la puerta junto a una castaña, ambas llevaban flores para la pelirrosa – Sakura-chan aún está delicada de salud.

- No me culpes Hinata – se defendió la rubia sonriente y sin soltar del todo a la pelirrosa – ésta frentona me tenía preocupada y me siento feliz de que esté bien, ¿sino con quién pelearía?

- Que tiernas – exclamo Ten Ten dejando las flores en la mesa junto a la cama de la oji jade, donde había otros cuantos ramos más – te hemos extrañado Sakura, todos estamos felices de que estés bien.

Las amigas se quedaron hablando por un buen rato, Ino tuvo que irse antes ya que estaba de turno en el hospital, pero Hinata y Ten Ten se quedaron para contarle a la pelirrosa todo lo que había pasado en la aldea durante el tiempo que ella estuvo inconsciente. Le explicaron la terrible situación en la que llegó, las terribles estadísticas que había en su contra en cuanto a su recuperación y lo mucho que se desvelaba el rubio por cuidar de ella durante sus ratos libres.

Sakura se vió tentada a preguntarles por la suerte del azabache, sin embargo debido al miedo que sentía ante el hecho de que le confirmaran sus terribles sospechas, prefirió guardar silencio y disfrutar de la visita de sus amigas; ya luego hablaría de eso con el rubio, después de todo sabía que ese era un tema que debía tratar con él.

- Me alegra verte mejor Sakura-chan – saludó sonriente el rubio mientras tomaba asiento junto a la oji jade – lamento no haber venido antes, pero estaba ocupado con Kakashi-sensei… ya sabes, lo de siempre. Por suerte la misión que nos asignaron fue de rango C, nunca me había alegrado tanto de tener una misión tan fácil, dattebayo.

- Naruto – respondió la pelirrosa devolviéndole la sonrisa, feliz de ver al oji azul; a pesar de que no estuvo sola durante todo el día, pues todos sus amigos estuvieron entrando y saliendo a visitarla, Sakura extrañaba la presencia de Naruto, además por más que tratara de evadir el tema, el saber acerca de Sasuke era algo que la estaba carcomiendo y sabía que sólo el rubio podía aclararle todo.

- Vine en cuanto pude – dijo el rubio levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta – tuve casi que rogarles a todos que me dejaran el gran privilegio a mí.

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió la oji jade arqueando una ceja – ¿piensas irte ya?

- Es sólo que, bueno… te tengo una sorpresa Sakura-chan – exclamó Naruto sonriendo infantilmente mientras salía corriendo en actitud traviesa; la pelirrosa suspiró cansina, ¡su tarado primo jamás cambiaría! Pasaron unos minutos y el rubio regresó, asomando sólo su cabeza a través de la puerta, dejando ver un brillo alegre y juguetón en sus ojos – hay alguien que quiere verte Sakura-chan.

- Dudo que puedas sorprenderme Naruto – dijo la pelirrosa indiferente – ha venido casi toda la aldea, incluso me han enviado comida pero sólo puedo consumir lo que me dan aquí en el hospital.

- Así que no soy lo suficiente como para sorprender a la molestia – expresó con altanería el pelinegro saliendo desde atrás de donde estaba el rubio.

- Sasuke-kun – susurró sorprendida la pelirrosa.

- ¡Sasuke! – se quejó el rubio haciendo pucheros – se suponía que aún no debías entrar.

- No estaba dispuesto a quedarme toda la noche ahí parado – replicó el azabache mirando seriamente al rubio quien le frunció el ceño también.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamó la pelirrosa atrayendo la atención de sus dos compañeros, quienes notaron la sonrisa de ella y sus orbes jades brillando de alegría.

- Sakura – susurró el pelinegro sonriéndole a la pelirrosa, luego miró de reojo al oji azul – ya puedes irte Naruto.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – se sobresaltó el rubio, viendo luego desafiante al Uchiha – no he visto a Sakura-chan en todo el día, ¿pretendes que me vaya así nada más?

- Hmp, como fastidias dobe – bufó el azabache llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba – mírala, ahí está… ahora vete.

- Me iré sólo porque Hinata-chan me está esperando – dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos y dando la vuelta para irse – te veo mañana Sakura-chan.

La pelirrosa sonreía silenciosamente mientras veía la discusión de Sasuke y Naruto, siempre era lo mismo, se peleaban por cualquier cosa y al rato estaban como si nada, antes de empezar a discutir de nuevo; jamás se aburría estando con ellos. En cuanto el rubio se fue, el azabache clavó su oscura mirada en la oji jade, haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato lo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke con arrogancia.

- Lo que hiciste fue estúpido Sakura – dijo el pelinegro viendo fijamente a la pelirrosa – no debiste malgastar tu chakra en mí.

- Pero… yo – dijo entre confundida y triste la oji jade, jamás pensó que el Uchiha reaccionaría así por haber hecho lo que hizo.

- Hmp. Sigues interrumpiendo a la gente cuando habla – exclamó con aparente enfado el azabache, acercándose a la cama de la pelirrosa – fue estúpido el que te enfrentaras sola a todos esos tipos, fue estúpido que te arriesgaras sólo por mí aún sabiendo que estabas débil… pero, fui más estúpido yo por permitir que tuvieras que llegar a todo eso.

Sakura miró aún más confundida a Sasuke, primero la hace sentir mal por haberlo tratado de ayudar y luego le dice algo parecido a una disculpa; tal y como le habló cuando estaban a punto de morir en el bosque.

- Sakura – dijo el azabache con voz ronca, sacando a la pelirrosa de sus pensamientos y haciéndola sobresaltar al darse cuenta de la cercanía que había entre ellos, pues en ese momento Sasuke ya estaba de pie junto a ella y se agachó levemente para quedar frente a frente – si no fuera por ti, yo estaría muerto ahora.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la oji jade incrédula.

- Sí – le confirmó el azabache – te diría que te debo mi vida, pero creo que ya tienes más que claro que mi vida te pertenece desde hace mucho.

La pelirrosa no sabía si era por el hecho de tener a Sasuke tan cerca, o si era por las palabras que él le estaba diciendo… tal vez era esa bendita sonrisa que lo hacía ver aún más guapo para ella o quizás eran todas las anteriores juntas, pero en ese momento el corazón de la chica estaba golpeando tan fuerte en su pecho que de seguro el Uchiha podía escucharlo; Sakura sentía tanto calor en el rostro que juraría que no podría estar más roja.

Sasuke levantó su mano y acarició con extrema delicadeza la mejilla de la pelirrosa, ella ante el tacto del azabache cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente, dándole tiempo a él de acercarse más a su sonrojado rostro hasta tal punto que sus respiraciones chocaban.

- Sakura – dijo el Uchiha con su rostro a sólo milímetros del de la pelirrosa, quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente – repíteme lo que me dijiste el otro día, cuando cerrabas mis heridas en el bosque… cuando creías que estaba ya inconsciente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirrosa sobresaltada y abriendo los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con los orbes negros del azabache, ¿acaso Sasuke escuchó cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba? En ese momento Sakura no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, en realidad deseaba que él estuviera hablando de otra cosa, pero la sonrisa y la mirada que él tenía le transmitían todo lo contrario – _Oh, no…_

* * *

Aaaaww,, no creyeron que en verdad los mataría, ¿o sí?.. Porque yo no soy una homicida de personajes en mis fics, ¿o sí? :/ ... Ok, mejor no me respondan... porque yo responderé los comentarios que ustedes amable y dulcemente me dejan :3 ,, y trataré de ser breve ._.

**Vane-Namikaze** Jajajaj,, es la historia más triste/cómica que haya podido leer, la cara que pusiste cuando te quitaron el cel debió haber sido épica xD ... aaww, gracias por haberme dejado tu comentario pese a todo :3 ¡genial! ¡Hurra por la emoción!.. O.O ¡increíble! ¿Me enviarías unos nachos? (siempre he querido probarlos *¬*)... Gracias por tus comentarios!.. Cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

**DaniUchiha15 **Hola!... Aaaw, Sasuke escuchó toda nuestra preocupación y de tanto que le pedimos no morir... ps no murió :B ... jajaja,,, aaaww, ¡gracias! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, gracias a ti por tu apoyo n.n ... ¡Cuídate mucho! :D

**angeles **ay, a poco creíste que soy tan mala como para haber dejado a Sasuke viudo u.u ... (jajajaja,"viudo" xD)... Lamento haber tardado, aunque sólo tardé un día más de lo usual :/ ... ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!... Cuídate mucho, saludos! :3

**********************************setsuna17** Hola! Jajajaj,,,, bueno, ya se resolvió!... Por lo menos sabemos que están vivos,, aunque Sakura ahora desearía que la tierra se la tragara pero bueeno xD ... ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Cuídate, saludos! ^^

**************************YuukaSatsu** D: ... ¿Cómo que cómo me atrevo? :'( ... Sólo lo hice para probar que no son tan malas como parecen y que en el fondo si quieren y se preocupan por Sasukito u.u ... todo el tiempo deseaban que él sufriera, pues yo lo hice sufrir (jajaja,, me siento como un genio malvado retuerce deseos xD) Jajajaja,,,, ¡no es tan idiota! ¡Sí la escuchó! xD ... Y Saku no se lo esperaba D: ... Lo sé, mencioné lo de Romeo y Julieta para engañarlas y hacerlas preocuparse xD ... ¿Psicología? D: .. eso lo explica todo ¬¬ ... Gracias por todo tu apoyo!... Cuídate mucho también ;)

**********DULCECITO311** Aaaw,, me alegra mucho que te gustara el estúpido y sensual capítulo anterior n.n ... Jajajaj,, oh, si,,, nada como un toque de dramatismo ¬w¬ pero admitámoslo, ustedes me quemarían en la hoguera (al menos la mayoría) si yo dejara a alguno de los dos "viudo" D: ... ¿En serio? ¿Recomendaste mi fic en una página de... pues, recomendaciones de fics? (valga la redundancia xD) Aaw, ¡gracias! :3 ,,, Vaya, perdona por tardar en actualizar (un día de retraso u.u)... Gracias por todo, todo tu apoyo que... *escucha la música dramática* D: ... ¡Genial! Me seguirás "bien acostumbrando" xD ... Nos leemos pronto,, saludos! xD

**karliss **Hola!.. Si, que suerte que hayan podido salvarse ambos... jamás me perdonaría haberlos herido letalmente :( ... Gracias por tus comentarios :3 ... Cuídate mucho, saludos! :)

**SasuSaku **Aaaw, lo importante es que me dejaste tu comentario ahora :3 .. Si, he ido a varias convenciones, ¡son geniales! xD Ojalá puedas asistir pronto a una :D ... ¡Claro! Tú avísame que yo con gusto leeré y comentaré tus historias ^w^ ... Por supuesto, ¡adoro el NaruHina! (después del SasuSaku xD)... Gracias por tus comentarios :3 ... Cuídate mucho, saludos! :D

**cherry627 **Hola! Siii, "Romeo y Julieta" es una historia tan, tan hermosa *-* ... Claro que Saku es fuerte,.. y sé que en la serie también, sólo que Kishimoto por alguna razón explota más la historia y los avances de... aam, otros personajes ¬¬ (que conste que no doy spoiler de nada, sólo mi opinión general xD)... Jejeje, ¿que si me gustó el libro?¿por qué lo dices? e.e ... Naaa, me creerías si te dijera que mi inspiración fue otra cosa totalmente diferente, pero cuando leí lo que escribí en el fic me recordó a la gran obra de Shakespeare O.O ... Ay, aunque no le di mucha importancia a lo del "ninja-roba-documentos", fue sólo la herramienta para desarrollar la idea shakespeariana que tuve u.u ... ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto :D

**nancyclaudinec **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior ^^ ... Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, espero que éste capítulo también te haya gustado :D ... ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!... Cuídate mucho... Saludos! ^^

Gracias por leer y comentar... nos leemos pronto! ^w^


	16. Chapter 16

Hola!... Penúltimo capítulo mis queridas lectoras, ¿no es emocionante? (o^^)o ... Ha sido genial hasta ahora y les quiero agradecer por todo su apoyo, ¡por los cien comentarios! Es la primera vez que recibo tantos comentarios :'D ,,, daría un premio al comentario 100 si tan solo se me ocurriera algo (perdona **karliss**)... pero la idea que me dio **DULCECITO311 **sobre incorporar lo que sintió Sasuke en el tramo de lo sucedido entre el rescate de él y la llegada al hospital consumió lo que quedaba de mi cerebro (recuerden que como estamos entre semana me encuentro en modo zombie, así que no doy mucho xD) ...

Espero que tengan en cuenta que el texto en cursiva es algo que ocurre en la mente de los personajes, ya sea pensamiento o recuerdo, en éste caso retomamos desde el capítulo anterior cuando Sasuke da a entender que escuchó a Sakura en el bosque, recordará un poco lo que sucedió y en especial lo que sintió ^w^ ... lamento que el capítulo haya sido un poco más largo de lo usual... :/ ,, espero que no les moleste :3 ...

Gracias por su apoyo y espero que contribuyan a que el récord de comentarios incremente aún más xD ... Saludos! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 16**

Sasuke seguía contemplándola, a pesar de su pálido semblante lograba verse tan adorable con ese enorme sonrojo que ahora se hacía presente en su rostro que casi le parecía mentira el poder estar viendo de nuevo ese brillante color jade que tanto le encantaba y que por un momento creyó perdido para siempre.

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó Sakura horrorizada cuando él había interceptado la trayectoria de las armas que estuvieron a punto de darle de lleno a ella; pero es que cuando sus agudos sentidos percibieron que algo andaba mal y luego pudo distinguir el ataque dirigirse hacia la pelirrosa, el azabache supo que si quería salvarla no tenía otra opción: era su vida o la de Sakura… y no una vez, no mil, ni millones, ¡infinitas veces prefería salvarla a ella! Sakura era ahora su vida, su felicidad y su todo, la brillante luz en su oscura existencia; escogía sin duda preservar la integridad de la pelirrosa aunque eso le costara no volver a ver su enorme sonrisa y sus vivaces ojos jade contemplándolo a él._

_El dolor fue mayor de lo que pensó, pero para Sasuke la sensación de su piel abrirse al ceder ante las armas incrustadas en su espalda era poca cosa comparado con el malestar que le producía el ver llorar a Sakura, aún con cada respiro, con cada parpadeo sentía las fuerzas abandonar su cuerpo y el sentimiento de culpa por haber herido a la oji jade con sus palabras hace un rato era algo que no podía olvidar aún._

_La vida se le escapaba, no necesitaba detenerse a pensar en ello para darse cuenta, por lo que lo último que quería era abandonar a Sakura sin haberse siquiera disculpado con ella; si ya había hecho todo lo que había hecho aún cuando su orgullo se había visto afectado, una disculpa no cambiaría mucho las cosas… y ella lo valía, así que haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban e ignorando el hecho de estar desangrándose, levantó su mirada profunda hacia los ojos jade de Sakura, empañados por el llanto._

_- Sakura , perdóname por no estar a tu lado en la pelea hace un rato, ¿estás bien? – pero ella continuaba llorando, ¿por qué Sakura no comprendía que la última imagen que él quería llevarse de ella era esa sonrisa tan encantadora que lo hechizaba? Incluso ahora cuando se veían por última vez la pelirrosa seguía siendo tan molesta como siempre, llevándole la contraria y estrujando el corazón del azabache que se oprimía de dolor al verla sufrir._

_Maldecía su propia debilidad, no la protegió como debía y ahora la abandonaría para siempre al ser incapaz de sobrevivir a una situación como esa; era lamentable y patético, de seguro su padre le recriminaría su triste final si lo viera en ese momento… Itachi le reprendería, eso es seguro, incluso podía imaginarlo dándole un golpe en la frente para hacerlo reaccionar y él lloraría como cuando eran niños y su hermano mayor se decepcionaba de él. Los sollozos de Sakura lo hicieron reaccionar de nuevo, pero Sasuke estaba demasiado débil ya, sus heridas abiertas le dolían y el peso de su cuerpo era demasiada carga para sus brazos que terminaron por ceder, haciéndolo desplomarse en el suelo junto a la pelirrosa._

_Sintió el cálido tacto de Sakura acariciar su torso hasta girarlo con cuidado de medio lado, apretó fuerte los dientes para no emitir ningún gemido debido al dolor que inconscientemente la oji jade le inflingía al retirar las armas de su espalda, pese a su deplorable condición no pudo evitar sentir un poco de regocijo al ver la preocupación de la pelirrosa que limpió con delicadeza un hilo de sangre que escapó por la comisura de sus labios. Con su pequeña pero significativa última victoria al haber logrado ser importante para Sakura, el azabache levantó con dificultad una de sus manos para acariciar suavemente el rostro de la pelirrosa mientras le sonreía con ternura._

_Se lo diría, estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía pero eso no le importaba, de igual manera se encargaría de hacerle saber lo especial que era para él y le dejaría claro que pese a las circunstancias en que se conocieron ella había logrado cambiarlo y que sin importar que ahora el destino los separaba para siempre, su corazón siempre iba a estar con ella porque era la única mujer a quien había amado sinceramente… y si, su madre no contaba porque era un tipo de amor diferente._

_Las cálidas lágrimas de Sakura caían sobre su rostro y su pecho, sin duda Sakura había sido una molestia hasta el final; ni aún cuando le había dicho todo ese discurso emocional ella se había dignado a regalarle esa sonrisa que él tanto ansiaba, Sasuke jamás esperó que la oji jade correspondiera a sus sentimientos, era consciente de que pese a su buena relación de compañeros el tiempo había sido demasiado corto como para lograr que ella le dijera que sentía igual… pero el que ella no cambiara su expresión y le sonriera por última vez era algo que destrozaba al pelinegro y lo hería profundamente, aún más que el ataque recibido y que ahora lo separaba para siempre de su Sakura._

_Resignado ya a morir pero con la satisfacción de que Sakura estaría bien, el Uchiha cerró sus ojos al carecer de la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlos abiertos; pronto Naruto llegaría junto a Kakashi y ellos se encargarían de llevar a la pelirrosa de regreso a Konoha para que la curen adecuadamente… agradecía no tener que ver la cara del rubio cuando regresara y viera que ahora él…_

_- Sasuke-kun – dijo finalmente la pelirrosa y Sasuke sintió de nuevo la calidez en su pecho al escuchar la voz de ella pronunciar su nombre, incluso habría correspondido el abrazo que ella le daba si no fuera porque se sentía incapaz de mover cualquier músculo. Quiso golpearse él mismo cuando de su boca escapó un quejido que hizo que la oji jade se separara un poco para verlo, el pelinegro hizo un esfuerzo por hacerle saber que se sentía feliz de que ella estuviera bien y que jamás la dejaría sola porque desde donde esté él siempre la acompañaría, pero incluso respirar se estaba tornando cansado._

_Una extraña sensación empezó a invadir a Sasuke, no podía moverse pero sentía sus heridas cerrarse y el dolor cedía un poco… pronto escuchó la voz de Sakura de nuevo y su mente empezó a decirle que estaba delirando, ¿ella le había dicho que lo amaba? Habría jurado que alucinaba sino hubiera sido porque ella dijo al principio que le caía mal, comparando su ego con el apetito de Choji… ¿Había sido tan malo en su vida como para morir ahora, luego de que Sakura le dijera lo que él tanto ansiaba escuchar? _

_¡Molestia! ¿Por qué gastaba su chakra en él? ¿No se daba cuenta de que podría morir si hacía eso? Una vez más, Sasuke maldijo su propia debilidad, la pelirrosa ponía en riesgo su vida para salvarlo luego de que él… ¡Malditas ironías! Él la había querido salvar a ella aún a costa de su propia vida y ahora ella hacía lo mismo por él, definitivamente no estaba delirando y ahora Sakura moriría por su culpa, por culpa de quienes la hirieron y por culpa de ella misma al no conservar su propio chakra. Con su último esfuerzo entreabrió los ojos para ver a la oji jade que yacía en el suelo junto a él, frunció el ceño al verla inconsciente luego de haberle dicho que lo amaba y haber curado sus heridas… la visión se hizo borrosa y a falta de poder hablar, el azabache deseó que ella escuchara su pensamiento que le susurraba un "yo también te amo", para luego cerrar sus ojos y abandonarse a la inconsciencia junto a la pelirrosa._

_Luego de eso el pelinegro experimentó un despertar tan doloroso como el de la oji jade, al principio ni sabía bien lo que había pasado pero su memoria tardó sólo unos minutos en recordarle todo._

_- Sakura – murmuró mientras recorría con la vista la habitación donde se encontraba, una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro al reconocer el lugar y el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvo allí se hizo presente en su cabeza… estaba en una habitación del hospital._

_- Bien, despertaste rápido Sasuke – dijo el peli plata que estaba recargado contra el marco de la ventana, apartando la vista de su libro para mirar al pelinegro – ¿cómo te sientes?_

_- Hmp – bufó el azabache sintiendo su cuerpo molido pero sin permitir que Kakashi se diera cuenta de eso._

_- Naruto no debe tardar – volvió a hablar Kakashi fijando su vista en los jardines del hospital que lograban verse a través de la ventana donde estaba – es una suerte que Sakura te haya tratado a tiempo, de no haber sido por su esfuerzo probablemente tu supervivencia habría sido dudosa._

_Más que alegría, el Uchiha experimentó un sentimiento de ira que recorría todo su adolorido cuerpo, se suponía que él protegería a Sakura de cualquier peligro y no al contrario._

_- Sasuke – saludó el rubio entrando en la habitación – me alegro que despertaras, ojalá Sakura-chan también despierte pronto._

_Un escalofrío que pasó desapercibido para Naruto y Kakashi recorrió la columna vertebral del pelinegro, se sentía tranquilo de que la pelirrosa estuviera con vida pero el hecho de que aún no estuviera despierta le carcomía el alma, llenándolo con una sensación de culpa que se negaba a abandonarlo._

_- Gracias por salvarla Sasuke – exclamó el rubio sonriendo levemente, con la tristeza empañando sus usualmente brillantes orbes zafiro – sabemos lo que hiciste, cuando llegamos era más que evidente lo que había pasado; perdona por no haber vuelto antes, por no haber evitado que ese ataque llegara hasta donde estaban ustedes._

_- Dobe – masculló el azabache rodando los ojos, el culpable ahí era él, aunque el ninja traidor también tenía responsabilidad en el asunto… la vida de Sakura estaba corriendo peligro ahora gracias a que tuvo que sobrellevar sola una situación que debían enfrentar como equipo, esos sujetos la hirieron y él habría estado encantado de hacerlos pagar, por desgracia Naruto le relató a continuación que ese asunto ya estaba solucionado._

_- Te dije que no – repitió el oji azul con el ceño fruncido – Sakura-chan aún no despierta, pero sé que lo hará y te aseguro que la verás cuando eso suceda; aprecio tu preocupación pero entiende que debes descansar Sasuke._

_- Dobe – dijo con desdén el pelinegro mientras daba media vuelta para regresar a su habitación en ese horrible hospital, su estadía anterior fue más divertida y llevadera porque Sakura era quien lo cuidaba, ahora ni lo dejaban ir a entrenar al menos para distraerse un poco y Naruto parecía niñera._

_- Teme – respondió también con el ceño fruncido el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y seguía con la mirada a su terco amigo para asegurarse de que si entraba a su habitación; apenas habían pasado nueve días desde lo sucedido en el bosque y siete desde que despertó el azabache, Naruto apenas si podía asegurarse de que el Uchiha descansara lo suficiente para garantizar su recuperación, sabía que si no cuidaba de él la pelirrosa se enojaría con él por no haber hecho un buen trabajo con su amigo… porque Sakura despertaría, Naruto sabía que así sería…_

_…_

_…_

…

- ¡Por aquí Naruto-kun! – exclamó la oji perla agitando sus brazos en el aire luego de ver al rubio llegar al parque y buscar a algo o alguien desesperadamente con la mirada.

- Lamento llegar tarde Hinata-chan – se disculpó el oji azul mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novia – fui a saludar a Sakura-chan al hospital y a darle la buena noticia de que el teme está bien.

- Cuando fui a visitarla hoy la vi un poco deprimida – señaló la Hyuga sonrojada aún por el tierno saludo de Naruto, mirando fijamente el suelo – aunque para cuando nos fuimos la habíamos logrado distraer un poco ya.

- Te lo agradezco mucho Hinata-chan – dijo el rubio sonriente – haz estado pendiente de Sakura-chan mientras no estoy y me alegra que estuvieras aquí para relevar a Sasuke de vez en cuando en el hospital.

- Aunque era muy difícil a veces – exclamó la oji perla levantando su mirada hacia los impecables zafiros de su novio – había veces en las que Sasuke-kun se negaba a irse a pesar de que yo le aseguraba que cuidaría bien de Sakura-chan; es obvio que él la quiere, y mucho.

- Es verdad – dijo el rubio en un suspiro elevando su mirada hacia el cielo – Sasuke ha demostrado bastante que Sakura-chan le importa, yo no le creía al principio, pero el teme ha cambiado, dattebayo.

- ¿A qué te refieres Naruto-kun? – preguntó con curiosidad la oji perla.

- Pues verás, al principio Sasuke parecía obsesionado con eso de rehacer su clan, tanto así que no le importaba romperle el corazón a las mujeres en su loca búsqueda de alguien adecuada para él – explicó el rubio mientras abrazaba a Hinata por los hombros – pero desde que Sakura-chan llegó, él ni siquiera volvió a mencionar lo de su clan… sólo ha estado pendiente de lo que mi prima haga o deje de hacer, tratando por todos los medios de que ella lo note.

La Hyuga miró con ternura al rubio mientras éste soltaba una sonora carcajada luego de recordar todo lo que Sasuke había hecho por su prima de cabello rosa, Naruto nunca había visto al azabache tan concentrado en una mujer y llegando a tales extremos por alguien; definitivamente Sakura había logrado llegarle a esa fría y dura roca que tenía el Uchiha por corazón y le había puesto todo su mundo de cabeza.

- ¿Y cómo hiciste para que Sasuke-kun se mantuviera alejado de Sakura-chan luego de que ella despertara? – preguntó Hinata al darse cuenta de que el azabache no había visto a la pelirrosa en el hospital cuando ella despertó.

- Ah, eso – dijo el oji azul moviendo una mano para restarle importancia al asunto – le dije a Sasuke que la mejor forma de saber si Sakura-chan sentía algo por él era sabiendo si ella se preocupaba al notar su ausencia. Fue divertido verlo sufrir esperando a la reacción de mi prima, pero ella estaba muy triste así que le llevé a Sasuke a verla; igual tienen cosas que hablar después de lo que pasó durante nuestra última misión juntos.

- Todavía no me haz dicho qué fue lo que pasó esa vez – le recordó la oji perla, ya que el rubio le había prometido contarle la extraordinaria e increíble confesión de su amargado amigo; para Naruto ese era sin duda todo un acontecimiento que le relataría detalladamente a su amada oji perla cuando tuviera tiempo.

- ¡Es cierto! – exclamó enérgicamente el oji azul, levantándose rápidamente de donde estaba sentado junto a la Hyuga – pero tengo hambre Hinata-chan, vamos a comer algo y allá te lo cuento todo, ¿te parece?

- Por supuesto Naruto-kun – respondió dulcemente la peli azul, poniéndose de pie junto al rubio quien la tomó cariñosamente de la mano.

- En ese caso, ¡a Ichiraku Ramen, dattebayo! – dijo feliz y sonriente el rubio, mientras se alejaba junto a Hinata rumbo a su local de comida favorito.

_..._

...

...

Sakura sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas y su corazón galopar violentamente en su pecho, Sasuke seguía con su rostro junto al de ella regocijándose con su reacción, la media sonrisa que dibujaba en su arrogante rostro mostraba la satisfacción que sentía de verla así: atrapada y acorralada; él había escuchado su confesión cuando ella pensó que jamás sobreviviría para enfrentar esa verdad, y ahora el azabache estaba frente a ella dispuesto a dejar las cosas claras entre ambos.

- ¡Me engañaste! – espetó la pelirrosa al verse atrapada, alejándose unos centímetros de Sasuke, aunque no era mucho lo que podía retirarse de él considerando que ella seguía en una cama – me hiciste creer que habías perdido el conocimiento.

- Claro que no – se defendió el azabache, irguiéndose ante ella y logrando así intimidarla aún más ante su imponente figura – en ese momento me sentí cansado, había perdido mucha sangre y me pesaban los ojos; cuando mis brazos no dieron más y caí al suelo cerré los ojos pero aún así estaba despierto.

- Tú… – dijo la oji jade con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada, mientras miles de ideas cruzaban por su confundida mente – eso no importa, éstos días pensé que… y luego nadie me decía nada sobre ti, ¡ni siquiera Naruto! Creí que estabas…

- ¿Muerto? – dijo el pelinegro al ver que Sakura no se atrevió a terminar la oración – después de escuchar lo que me dijiste supe que tenía razones de sobra para vivir.

- Pero… Naruto me dijo que había tenido que unirse junto a Kakashi-sensei a otros equipos para cumplir con las misiones – exclamó la pelirrosa desviando la mirada hacia sus manos que reposaban sobre sus piernas cubiertas por la blanca y fresca manta – sin embargo él jamás te mencionó a ti.

Sakura levantó de nuevo su mirada hacia la del Uchiha, quien se sintió conmovido al ver los vidriosos ojos jade de la pelirrosa empañados por cristalinas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir; el que ella se preocupara por él y se hubiese sentido triste al imaginarlo muerto, le hacían sentir una inquietante emoción de júbilo al pelinegro.

- No he ido a misiones con ellos últimamente – respondió Sasuke con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros despreocupadamente.

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirió la pelirrosa con curiosidad.

- Bueno, al principio por razones de salud no se me permitía entrenar – explicó el pelinegro, sentándose junto a la pelirrosa en la cama – tuve que permanecer casi dos semanas internado en el hospital sin poder hacer más nada.

- ¿Y ahora cómo te sientes? – preguntó Sakura preocupada por saber acerca de la salud del azabache.

- Hmp. Bien – respondió el dando un leve suspiro mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y le sonreía – al menos ahora puedo entrenar, pero no me han asignado más misiones; he estado ocupado con una muy importante durante éstas últimas semanas.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió la oji jade mirándolo con creciente interés – ¿Y cuál es?

- Cuidar de ti – dijo el pelinegro viéndola con dulzura mientras le acariciaba fugazmente una mano y luego su mejilla izquierda, después volvió su mirada hacia las flores sobre la mesita junto a la cama de Sakura y finalmente la miró de nuevo a los ojos – he venido a diario a visitarte y a asegurarme de que estés bien y que el dobe de Naruto no te moleste mucho con sus interminables historias y sus gritos… a decir verdad, incluso Ino ha estado insoportable éstos días – finalizó el pelinegro con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro, causándole una pequeña carcajada divertida a la oji jade.

- Entonces, ¿tú me haz estado cuidando Sasuke-kun? – preguntó tímidamente la pelirrosa, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y miles de mariposas revolotear en su estómago cuando el Uchiha le respondió afirmativamente con un gesto de cabeza – g-gracias Sasuke-kun.

- Hmp – el pelinegro carraspeó su garganta y luego miró de reojo a la pelirrosa – ¿Y bien? No creerás que con toda ésta charla ya se me olvidó lo de antes, ¿no me repetirás lo que me dijiste ese día? Cuando yo te dije mis sentimientos ambos estábamos plenamente conscientes el uno del otro, mientras que cuando tú me hablaste, creías que yo ya estaba medio muerto.

- Sasuke-kun – susurró nerviosa la oji jade cuando el azabache acercó de nuevo su rostro al suyo.

- Eres una gran molestia Sakura – dijo con voz ronca el pelinegro y una seductora sonrisa en sus labios mientras se acercaba al rostro de la pelirrosa – si no es tan difícil… y mira que soy yo quien lo dice, pese al gran orgullo que según tú poseo, yo pude reconocer mis sentimientos por ti; ¿o acaso yo no valgo que tú doblegues tu orgullo por mí?

- Y-yo… Sasuke-kun… yo te – la pelirrosa trató de ordenar las palabras en su cabeza para formular la obvia oración que ambos sabían que diría, definitivamente ella sabía que el azabache tenía razón y ahora estaba más que dispuesta a confesarle lo mucho que lo amaba; todo lo que sucedió era una clara señal del destino para que lo hiciera y el que Sasuke le estuviera ayudando y escuchara antes su declaración era algo que a la larga le resultó ventajoso, pero sencillamente su cerebro no quería cooperar en ese momento y se rehusaba a enunciar algo claro.

- Te amo – habló el pelinegro completando la frase por la pelirrosa una vez más, pues a pesar de que su deseo era que Sakura fuera quien le dijera esas dos palabras, no pudo contener más el impulso que sentía.

Ambos compartían miradas que reflejaban la ternura y el más puro amor que podía existir, Sasuke se inclinó sobre Sakura y luego sujetó su barbilla con suavidad, mientras con la otra mano la acercó a él jalándola lentamente por la nuca. La pelirrosa apoyó sus manos sobre el torso del azabache, estaban tan cerca que podían escuchar los latidos del otro; el pelinegro supo que había esperado ese momento por tanto tiempo, su ser ansiaba volver a sentir lo que era ser amado y brindar amor a alguien más; y Sakura sin duda estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo eso porque ahora sabía que ese sentimiento era correspondido, el Uchiha sentía que por ella sería una mejor persona y que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que ella fuera feliz y permaneciera a su lado; y la pelirrosa podía percibir todo eso con tan sólo estar así de cerca del azabache mientras ambos ansiaban compartir al fin un beso de amor.

La oji jade cerró sus ojos ante la cercanía del azabache y él sonrió de lado, viendo su aún pálido pero no menos hermoso rostro donde resaltaban unos deliciosos labios rojos que estaban más que listos para recibir a los suyos; Sasuke también cerró lentamente sus los ojos y se unió a la pelirrosa en un tierno y largo beso durante el cual sintieron como sus almas se fundían en una sola.

Ambos experimentaron tantas sensaciones tan diferentes y placenteras que no querían que acabara nunca, pero por desgracia necesitaban desesperadamente oxígeno así que tuvieron que separarse.

- También te amo Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirrosa sonriente mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo atraía hacia ella para besarlo de nuevo, tomándolo tan de sorpresa que tuvo que apoyarse sobre la cama poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Sakura para evitar caerle encima.

Cuando se separaron de nuevo el pelinegro la contempló por unos segundos, estaba tan sonrojada y hermosa que le parecía increíble que ella al fin aceptara que lo amaba; apartó unos mechones de su rostro para verla bien.

- ¿También? Pero si yo no dije nada – exclamó el azabache fingiendo inocencia mientras le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza – lo único que hice fue completar la frase que tú no pudiste acabar sola.

- Baka – murmuró la pelirrosa golpeando suavemente al Uchiha en el pecho para luego hacer un puchero – entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que no me amas?

- Más que a mi vida – respondió decidido el pelinegro, dándole a Sakura un beso fugaz en la frente.

* * *

Eeel fin ._. ... Jajajaja, naaa mentiras! xD ,, ésto no se acaba hasta que,,, hasta que se acabe .-. ... Además ya dije al principio que éste es el penúltimo capítulo, por lo que nos leeremos en el siguiente y probablemente en un epílogo :D

Igual como le dije a **YuukaSatsu**, tengo preparada una parte importante para el NaruHina y no, no es la de la cita en Ichiraku que sucedió en éste capítulo :/ ... ¡a los comentarios! :D

**Vane-Namikaze** Nuuu,, sé que es una triste historia pero no, jamás los he probado u.u ... ¡pero algún día lo haré! :D ... aaaww, cierto.. supongo que su orgullo no le permite sonrojarse tan seguido :( ... Gracias por tu comentario!... cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

**GIZETLEO **Al menos en éste capítulo no dejé ideas inconclusas, aunque eso las hará preguntarse, ¿qué otra cosa podría escribir? Lo cual las hará formular hipótesis y a su vez hará que queden con más dudas porque puedo escribir lo obvio o lo que no se esperan ¬w¬ ... Ok, ya empecé a divagar, gracias por todo tu apoyo... Saludos! :D

**********************************setsuna17** Siii! Ya era hora :3 ... Sasukito lo merece, después de que nos burláramos de su desgracia ahora está disfrutando de un poco de romance como debe ser :D ...Gracias a ti por tu apoyo y tus comentarios! Cuídate, saludos! :3

**********DULCECITO311** Hola! :D ... Si, fue divertido gracias! :3 jajajaja,, como no amarlo cuando nos ha divertido a lo largo del fic? xD Aaaww, gracias por tu idea, aunque tuve que hacerla un poco corta ya que el capítulo ya estaba hecho, leí tu comentario en el trabajo y me pasé el día pensando cómo podía agregarlo .-. ... en cuanto llegué empecé a trabajar con lo que tenía y aquí está lo que saqué en... ¿cuánto?¿como tres horas? :( ,,, tal vez debí dedicarle más :'( ... ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!... Nos leemos pronto,, saludos! n.n

**nancyclaudinec **Ooohhh,, cuántas preguntas! xD jajajaj, lo bueno es que se contestaron todas en éste capítulo, ¿verdad? :3 ... Aunque después de todo lo que le ha pasado a Sasuke para lograr que Sakura le corresponda, pienso que a final de cuentas no se lo puso para nada fácil xD... ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!... Cuídate mucho... Saludos! ;)

**karliss **Jajajaja,, otra interrupción,, naa eso habría sido cruel xD ,,, Tienes razón, y por el bienestar de los demás personajes, no queremos a nadie muerto así que no hubo interrupción... por ahora ¬w¬ ... Gracias por comentar!... :3 Cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

Nos leemos pronto! ^w^


	17. Chapter 17

Último capítulo! :D ... Aunque mañana, o quizás pasado mañana subiré en epílogo :3 ... Seee, técnicamente no es el último, pero ya me entienden ._.U ... Gracias a todas por haberme apoyado y acompañado hasta aquí, aaaww soy una sentimental, los capítulos finales me hacen más sensible de lo normal :'D

Espero que les guste éste capítulo... que por cierto salió un poco más largo que los demás xD ... Gracias de nuevo por leer... ¡y comentar! n.n ,,,,

Saludos! ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 17**

Los días pasaron y con ellos los meses, en toda Konoha no salían de su asombro al ver todos los días el amor, cariño y devoción con que Sasuke cuidaba a su amada pelirrosa; durante todos esos años nunca nadie pensó que algún día el temible y frío único miembro del admirado clan Uchiha se comportara de una forma tan impropia de él con nadie, menos aún con la única mujer que al parecer estaba interesada en mantenerse a kilómetros de distancia del azabache.

- ¿Quién lo diría? – conversaban animadamente dos mujeres viendo a una de las parejas de las que más se hablaba en la aldea – el joven Uchiha al fin se decidió a sentar cabeza con una chica.

- No lo sé – respondió la otra señora viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a los jóvenes que pasaban cerca de donde ellas estaban – el que es nunca deja de ser, no me extrañaría que en un par de días ya la haya cambiado por otra y la deje llorando como a las demás.

- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó con sorna un hombre que se les acercó y había escuchado la conversación de las mujeres – ¿estás segura de que no dices eso porque aún le guardas rencor al Uchiha por no haber querido siquiera salir con tu hija?

La aludida se giró hacia el aldeano que se había atrevido a burlarse de ella y le dirigió una fulminante mirada para luego cruzarse de brazos e irse en otra dirección, recordando el incidente aquel cuando el azabache se había rehusado a tener una cita con su hija porque, aunque no se lo había dicho directamente, él no quería que una oportunista como ella tuviera algo que ver con él.

_Flash Back…_

- ¡Uchiha-san! Que gusto verlo – saludó con exagerada cortesía una mujer ya adulta al azabache que iba del entrenamiento a su mansión dispuesto a descansar.

- Hmp – suspiró cansado el pelinegro pasando de largo a la mujer, no era que gustara de ser un maleducado y menos aún con las personas mayores, pero últimamente las señoras sólo acudían a él para tratar de unirlo a alguna de sus hijas con la sola intención de buscar una relación con el clan Uchiha.

- Por favor espere Uchiha-san – insistió la mujer alcanzando al azabache y caminando junto a él – me gustaría decirle algo importante.

Sasuke detuvo su paso y se giró a ver a la señora sin responderle nada, en ese momento él sólo quería llegar a su mansión, quitarse la ropa y pasar al menos una hora bajo el chorro de agua que ayudara a sus adoloridos músculos a relajarse un poco. La mujer le sonrió de una forma tan falsa que al azabache le parecieron más sinceras las sonrisas de ese ninja de la raíz ANBU que vió una vez llamado Sai.

- Verá, es de conocimiento general en la aldea que usted es el único miembro vivo del clan Uchiha – empezó a decir la mujer ante la atenta mirada de unos cuantos curiosos que por ahí pasaban, mientras que el pelinegro rodaba los ojos al ya saber hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación – me parece que su decisión de restaurar su clan es más que justa y favorable para usted y para todos en Konoha, ya que sería maravilloso volver a contar con los Uchiha para protegernos.

- Tengo algo de prisa – dijo cortante el azabache al sentirse desesperado ya que la mujer no llegaba pronto al punto, y a él no le gustaba sentirse tan observado.

- Lo imagino – respondió la señora sonriendo una vez más – por eso me gustaría ofrecerle la oportunidad de conocer a mi maravillosa hija Kaede, ella está más que interesada en conocerlo y estoy segura de que…

- No gracias – interrumpió el pelinegro dejando a la mujer sorprendida – no me cabe la menor duda de lo maravillosa que debe ser su hija, pero si no le molesta, preferiría ser yo quien elija con quién debo o no salir.

Luego de eso, el azabache se dio media vuelta y avanzó un par de pasos para luego desaparecer en el aire ante la atónita mirada de la mujer que se quedó como de piedra, parada en donde estaba mientras los aldeanos que se habían reunido a observar y a escuchar la conversación, se alejaban de ahí en medio de un mar de cuchicheos y burlas.

_Fin del Flash Back…_

- Aún puedes arrepentirte – dijo el azabache mirando tiernamente a la pelirrosa mientras caminaba con ella tomados de la mano – te aseguro que nadie nos delatará.

- Sasuke-kun – replicó ella rodando los ojos – ya te dije que no puedo faltar a mi turno en el hospital de nuevo, Tsunade-sama me matará.

- Ella no lo hará – exclamó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros – la Hokage jamás le haría daño a su alumna estrella.

- Eso es cierto – respondió la oji jade deteniendo su paso y haciendo que el pelinegro también parara de andar y la mirara extrañado – pero eso no significa que yo sea tan irresponsable como para evadir mi turno por segunda vez, Ino no estará feliz de tenerme que cubrir de nuevo.

Sakura se acercó rápidamente al pelinegro y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios para luego abrazarlo con ternura, el azabache se sorprendió pero no tardó en corresponder el gesto de la pelirrosa; después de que ella había aceptado ser su novia luego de salir del hospital se había preocupado por estar pendiente de ella y tratarla con todo el amor y el cariño que ella le inspiraba y que su enorme orgullo le permitía.

- Hmp – bufó con molestia el azabache en medio del abrazo mientras veía por encima del hombro de la pelirrosa a un par de chicos que pasaban y se quedaban viendo a su novia, ¿quiénes se creían para mirarla de esa manera? ¿Acaso no sabían que ella es SU novia? Era como si ni siquiera repararan en que él estaba ahí con ella y prácticamente la recorrían con la mirada.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – murmuró la pelirrosa al sentir que el azabache había gruñido y ahora la apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras su respiración se agitaba – ¿estás bien?

- No pasa nada – respondió el pelinegro separándose de la pelirrosa que lo miraba con la confusión reflejada en sus orbes jade – vamos, te acompañaré hasta el hospital – finalizó el azabache para luego darle un beso a Sakura y seguir caminando junto a ella mientras fulminaba a los chicos con la mirada sin que la pelirrosa se diera cuenta.

- Te veré en el parque cuando salga – se despidió la oji jade cuando ya habían llegado a la entrada del edificio.

- De acuerdo – respondió el pelinegro mientras le sonreía a la pelirrosa que se dirigía a toda prisa a recibir su turno, hasta que no estuvo seguro de que ella había entrado y ya no estaba a su vista, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia algún lugar de la aldea.

La jornada para Sakura estuvo relajada, en general tuvo pocos pacientes y gracias a que por esos días las cosas estaban calmadas entre las diferentes aldeas, las emergencias eran algo poco recurrente. Pronto llegó la hora de la salida y luego de despedirse de todos se dirigió hacia el parque donde su amado pelinegro la esperaba.

La pelirrosa iba distraída, totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando se encontró con Hinata, al parecer el rubio la había citado hacía un rato ya y aún no aparecía, Sakura tuvo que tranquilizarla ya que la oji perla estaba a punto de sufrir a causa de un ataque de pánico al no saber nada de Naruto.

- No te preocupes Hinata – dijo la oji jade viendo con comprensión a su amiga peli azul – te aseguro que el baka de mi primo se debió haber quedado por ahí comiendo y ni cuenta se dio de la hora que es.

- No, no lo entiendes Sakura-chan – se lamentaba la oji perla con los ojos llorosos – Naruto-kun nunca llega tarde, es más, cuando yo me retraso un poco para llegar él va a buscarme para asegurarse de que estoy bien… él no… él jamás…

La Hyuga no pudo hablar más debido al nudo en su garganta, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control de sus ojos y la pelirrosa no supo qué hacer para ayudar a su amiga.

- Lo buscaremos – exclamó la pelirrosa para calmar a la oji perla quien la miró esperanzada – ven, iremos con Sasuke-kun que debe estar ya en el parque y los tres juntos buscaremos a Naruto.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Hinata con la voz entrecortada y luego abrazó a la pelirrosa cuando ésta le respondió afirmativamente – gracias, Sakura-chan.

Ambas ninja se dirigieron hacia el parque donde la pelirrosa dijo que estaba el azabache esperándola, ella pensó que seguramente el Uchiha estaría molesto porque ya llevaba más de quince minutos de retraso, más se sorprendió al no verlo por ninguna parte cerca al lugar donde acostumbraban reunirse.

- ¿Segura de que es aquí? – preguntó con tristeza la peli azul.

- Por supuesto – respondió confundida la oji jade, sabía que ese era el lugar ¡se habían encontrado allí miles de veces!, pero aún así no había ni rastros del azabache – Sasuke-kun me dijo que estaría aquí.

Pero antes de que la pelirrosa o la oji perla pudieran decir más, el ruido de algo parecido a una pelea llamó la atención de ellas, haciéndolas ponerse alerta mientras avanzaban con cautela hacia el lugar; cuando ya estaban cerca se sobresaltaron al escuchar ramas romperse y luego el sonido de cuerpos rodando por el suelo en medio de gruñidos y murmuraciones casi inaudibles, pero que aún así denotaban enojo entre las partes.

- ¿Crees que sean invasores o espías? – inquirió con preocupación la oji perla.

- No lo sé Hinata – respondió casi en un susurro la pelirrosa mientras sacaba un kunai con cuidado – pero debemos ser discretas para que no nos vean antes de que nosotras los veamos a ellos, ¿estás lista?

- Sí – exclamó con decisión la peli azul sacando también una de sus armas, ambas compartieron una mirada y en un rápido movimiento salieron de su escondite hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaba la pelea.

- ¿Quién está ahí y qué es lo que…? – preguntó la oji jade seriamente y luego abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver quienes eran los del problema – ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué te estás peleando con Naruto?

- ¡Naruto-kun! – exclamó la oji perla viendo al rubio en el suelo siendo sujetado por el pelinegro mientras ambos se veían desafiantemente.

- Perdóname, Hinata-chan – se disculpó el rubio sin perder el contacto visual con su oponente – no quise dejarte plantada pero ahora quiero que te vayas, debo arreglar un asunto con el teme.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – inquirió sorprendida la pelirrosa.

- Ahora no Sakura – expresó secamente el azabache sin soltar al rubio, los dos cruzaban miradas frías y por su aspecto, las kunoichi sabían que habían estado por largo rato discutiendo.

- No me iré – dijo seriamente la oji jade haciendo que sus compañeros de equipo finalmente la miraran – no hasta que me digan qué es lo que está pasando aquí.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – respondió con sarcasmo el oji azul mientras se zafaba del agarre del azabache y lo empujaba con fuerza – que no permitiré que el teme se salga con la suya, ¿me oíste? ¡Jamás permitiré eso, dattebayo!

Sakura y Hinata se quedaron atónitas al ver al rubio lanzarse con ira sobre el pelinegro que también contraatacó con profundo enojo reflejado en su oscura mirada, más una extraña sensación de decepción y vergüenza ajena las invadió al ver que el furioso ataque quedó reducido a ambos amigos rodando por el suelo mientras intentaban golpear al otro jalándose el rostro en medio de insultos y gruñidos como si fueran un par de niños pequeños.

- ¿Por qué no te rindes dobe? Acepta que soy mejor que tú – decía el pelinegro mientras le hacía una llave de lucha al rubio – no podrás impedir que yo…

- ¡Jamás! – replicó el oji azul lanzando al azabache de una patada unos metros más lejos.

- Es… ¡suficiente! – gritó furiosa la pelirrosa mientras de un golpe mandaba a sus compañeros lejos hasta hacerlos estrellarse contra un árbol cada uno – ¿qué clase de juego es éste?

- Ningún juego – murmuró el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y avanzando lentamente hacia la pelirrosa – esto es muy serio.

- No era así como se veía – replicó la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido – vámonos Hinata.

- ¡No! Por favor espera Hinata-chan – exclamó el rubio llegando a toda velocidad hasta la oji perla – te dije que hoy saldríamos, por favor no te vayas.

- Naruto-kun – susurró la peli azul.

- Ven Sakura, necesito hablar contigo – habló el azabache seriamente – quería decirte esto en otras condiciones, pero por lo visto tendrá que ser antes de que Naruto interfiera de nuevo.

- Te dije que no – bufó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que Sasuke-kun haga? – preguntó dulcemente la oji perla, acariciándole una mejilla al rubio.

- No quiero que el teme le proponga matrimonio a Sakura-chan – exclamó el oji azul con un puchero, mirando a su novia que puso un gesto de sorpresa al igual que la pelirrosa.

- Q-qué fue… lo que… – dijo la oji jade con la voz entrecortada viendo al rubio y al azabache alternadamente.

- Dobe – susurró el azabache con desgano, agachando el rostro y llevando una de sus manos a su frente con molestia – ¿cómo es posible que seas tan idiota, Naruto?

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho empezó a sudar abundantemente mientras miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a la pelirrosa que permanecía como en shock con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Sa… Sakura-chan? – habló tímidamente el rubio viendo que su prima no reaccionaba.

La pelirrosa parpadeó varias veces haciendo que un par de lágrimas surcaran su impecable rostro, miró fijamente por unos segundos a los demás presentes y luego sin más se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. El azabache fulminó al rubio con la mirada y fue tras la oji jade a toda velocidad para alcanzarla.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Naruto-kun? – preguntó la oji perla sin perder la ternura, brindándole un ambiente de comprensión al rubio.

- Yo… no quise que Sakura-chan se enterara así – respondió el oji azul en voz baja con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- No – replicó suavemente la peli azul tocando el hombro de Naruto para que la mirara – me refiero a por qué no dejas que Sasuke-kun le pida matrimonio a Sakura-chan, si ellos dos se quieren y desean estar juntos, tú no deberías impedirlo.

- Pero Hinata-chan – suspiró con resignación el rubio, en el fondo trataba de buscar una excusa que justificara su infantil comportamiento, pero ante la pura y sincera mirada de la peli azul no podía encontrar nada a su favor.

- ¿Quieres entonces que te lo diga yo? – inquirió con una leve sonrisa la oji perla, más ante la interrogante mirada del rubio quiso explicarse – quiero decir, ¿quieres que te diga la razón por la que no quieres que Sasuke-kun se case con Sakura-chan?

- El hecho de que el teme quiera casarse con ella no significa que Sakura-chan acepte – se quejó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

- Sabes mejor que yo que lo que dices no es cierto – dijo la Hyuga luego de soltar una risita – ellos dos se aman de verdad, así que lo más seguro es que Sakura-chan acepte; por eso no permitiste que Sasuke-kun hablara siquiera con ella.

Naruto miraba a Hinata con la expresión de un niño regañado, no podía entender cómo esa chica podía entenderlo mejor que él mismo; sus palabras describían exactamente lo que pasaba como si ella hubiera estado presente en la situación… más que eso, era como si la oji perla pudiera meterse en su cabeza con sólo verlo a los ojos y descubrir sus más profundos pensamientos.

- No quieres perderla – prosiguió la peli azul mirando cariñosamente al rubio – Sakura-chan es todo lo que haz tenido desde que eran pequeños y ahora temes que Sasuke-kun te la quite y se la lleve lejos de ti; haz cuidado tanto de ella que te niegas a aceptar que ya no es una niña y ahora debe hacer su propia vida… una vida donde probablemente no ocupes el papel principal como lo ha sido hasta ahora.

El rubio estaba cada vez más sorprendido de su novia, esa linda y dulce chica parecía comprenderlo como nadie y hasta le hacía ver cosas que él ni sabía; en realidad Naruto cuando se enteró de que Sasuke le propondría matrimonio a la pelirrosa, sintió algo tan extraño que sólo lo impulsó a oponerse y tratar de detener a su amigo a toda costa. Sintiéndose desolado, el oji azul buscó refugio y consuelo en la única persona que lo conocía y lo había amado desde siempre, con pasos inseguros avanzó hasta donde estaba la oji perla y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, levantando luego sus brazos hasta rodearla con ellos.

- No debes sentirte así Naruto-kun – dijo la peli azul mientras alzaba sus brazos y con un enorme sonrojo abrazaba con fuerza al rubio – no estarás solo… no mientras yo esté aquí; tú no haz entendido que desde que te conocí, empezaste a contar no sólo con Sakura-chan sino también conmigo. Siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase; y de seguro también seguirás contando con Sakura-chan, ella jamás te abandonará porque siempre será tu prima y tú ocuparás un valioso lugar en su corazón.

- ¿Por qué no te noté hace tiempo? – preguntó el rubio separándose de la Hyuga para dirigir sus hermosos zafiros hacia los orbes perla de su novia, admirando además el enorme sonrojo que tenía la chica – Sakura-chan siempre será importante para mí, no me importa que tenga alguien más que cuide de ella; yo le prometí a mis tíos que velaría por su bienestar… sin embargo el que ahora estés en mi vida me da una nueva prioridad.

- ¿Nueva prioridad? – inquirió la oji perla contemplando la infinita ternura y amor reflejados en los ojos azules del rubio.

- Eres tú... a Sakura-chan la protegeré siempre… pero por ti daría mi vida y entregaría la vida que tengo después de la muerte para asegurar tu hermosa sonrisa mi Hinata-chan – dijo el oji azul acariciando delicadamente la mejilla de la peli azul para luego fundir sus labios en un tierno beso que fue iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna sobre ellos.

Esa misma luna que ahora iluminaba el rostro bañado en lágrimas de una triste pelirrosa que permanecía sentada junto a un hermoso lago mientras abrazaba sus rodillas en un intento por controlar los espasmos que le provocaba el llanto.

- Sakura – la voz grave del pelinegro la hizo sobresaltar, más no giró a verlo – Sakura, debemos hablar. Naruto jamás debió decirte de esa forma que yo…

- ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó la pelirrosa con la mirada fija en las aguas del lago, como si quisiera que la calma y la tranquilidad de éste se le transmitiera a ella – ¿desde cuándo tenías planeado decirme eso, Sasuke-kun?

El pelinegro soltó un enorme suspiro y avanzó lentamente hacia la oji jade que seguía de espaldas a él; luego se agachó para sentarse a su lado y observar también el enorme lago que se extendía frente a ellos, reflejando el plateado redondo del astro lunar y las estrellas en la superficie del agua, salpicada también por la luz de luna.

- La verdad, lo he pensado casi desde que te conocí – respondió el azabache sintiendo la mirada de la pelirrosa sobre él, pues en ese momento su vista estaba concentrada en el lugar donde un sapo estaba chapoteando junto a la orilla del lago – pero me pareció inoportuno e inadecuado decirte algo así, considerando que cada vez que me acercaba a ti me alejabas de un golpe.

- Eso no es cierto – bromeó la pelirrosa dibujando una débil sonrisa en sus labios cuando el azabache la miró a los ojos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado – a veces sólo te decía que te alejaras y me dejaras en paz.

- Es cierto – confirmó el pelinegro también en broma – jamás creí que alguien pudiera hacerme tragar el orgullo como lo hiciste tú Haruno.

- ¿Tratas de hacerme sentir culpable? – inquirió la oji jade arqueando una ceja.

- Deberías sentirte avergonzada – sentenció el azabache mirándola con arrogancia mientras la atraía hacia él con un brazo – no debiste huír hace un rato, no sin darme la oportunidad de hablar.

- Perdóname, Sasuke-kun – se disculpó la pelirrosa apoyando su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del azabache – es sólo que… cuando Naruto dijo eso, yo… me asusté y no supe qué decir o qué hacer.

- Ese dobe lo arruinó – dijo el pelinegro acariciando el brazo de la pelirrosa haciéndola dar un leve suspiro – ¿vas a dejarme?

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó la oji jade levantando su cabeza de golpe para mirar al pelinegro a los ojos, él abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella no lo dejó – no sé cómo puedes pensar que yo haría algo así, ¿dudas de lo que siento por ti?

- Hmp – murmuró el azabache entrecerrando los ojos – no, no lo sé; en cuanto supiste mis intenciones gracias al dobe, tú saliste corriendo. No sé si fue mi impresión, pero no te veías muy contenta.

- Si te dijera lo mucho que he deseado que me pidieras algo así, incluso desde antes de haber estado en el hospital, no me lo creerías – exclamó la pelirrosa sonriendo.

- Tal vez sí – dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie ante la mirada de la pelirrosa, él notó la confusión en su rostro y antes de que ella le preguntara algo se le adelantó – espera aquí, no tardo.

Sakura lo miró desaparecer entre los árboles y volvió su vista de nuevo al lago, emitió un largo suspiro y antes de poder siquiera pensar en alguna otra cosa, un ruido tras ella la hizo voltear de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun? – preguntó incrédula la pelirrosa viendo al azabache extender un enorme mantel en el suelo y luego acomodar encima unas cuantas cosas entre comidas y bebidas.

- ¿No es obvio? – devolvió el pelinegro la pregunta, lanzándole una mirada burlona.

La pelirrosa se limitó a aceptar la mano que el pelinegro le ofreció para ayudarla a levantarse y luego la llevó galantemente hasta donde había preparado todo para cenar con ella.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me trajiste aquí y me diste ésta misma sorpresa? – preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa de lado, haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosa mientras por la mente de ambos cruzaba el mismo recuerdo.

- Claro que sí – respondió ella evadiendo la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella.

- Esa ocasión fue especial para mí – dijo el pelinegro sirviendo algo de comida en un par de platos – y no sólo porque fue el comienzo de una mejor relación entre nosotros, sino también porque fue la primera vez que nos dimos un beso.

- No puedo creer que lo recuerdes – dijo sonriente la oji jade mientras le ayudaba a servir al pelinegro para luego sentarse al lado de él.

- Tampoco yo – corroboró el pelinegro probando un bocado de su comida – me he sentido estúpido todo éste tiempo por pensar en eso y no haber olvidado ni un solo detalle de ese día.

- ¿Disculpa? – exclamó la pelirrosa arqueando una ceja.

- Se supone que ese tipo de sentimentalismos son cosa de mujeres y yo... hmp, lo estoy arruinando, ¿verdad? – preguntó el azabache levantando una ceja también al ver la expresión de la oji jade que lo empezaba a fulminar con la mirada y luego asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Sasuke – Hmp, como sea.

El resto de la noche pasó sin inconvenientes, para la pelirrosa todo fue casi mágico; claro estaba que para ella cada instante con el azabache era como mágico e irreal, sin embargo el hecho de haber rememorado esa primera cita y ese primer beso fue un lindo detalle que caló hondo en el corazón de la pelirrosa.

Cuando Sasuke la dejó en su casa más tarde, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada, después de todo esperaba que en cualquier momento él le propusiera matrimonio tal y como Naruto se lo dio a entender; aunque tal vez el azabache se habría arrepentido luego del altercado que tuvo con el rubio por ese motivo. La pelirrosa suspiró desanimada luego de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí para recargarse sobre ella.

¿Acaso Sasuke no le pediría ya que fuera su esposa? Se fijó en cada bocado de comida y cada sorbo de bebida para evitar ir a comerse la sortija por error, ¡pero nada! Sencillamente no había ni rastro alguno de un anillo y a pesar del romántico ambiente el pelinegro no le había tocado el tema del matrimonio en ningún momento.

¡Todo era culpa de Naruto! Si ese torpe rubio no se hubiera entrometido formándole problema a Sasuke, de seguro ahora estaría feliz dando vueltas por su habitación sintiéndose cercana a ser la señora Uchiha. Si tan solo el azabache no hubiese querido hacer las cosas correctamente hablando con el oji azul primero respecto a lo que quería hacer, tal vez todo sería diferente.

Pero no… Sasuke quiso informarle a Naruto antes sobre pedirle matrimonio a Sakura para no hacerlo sentir excluido y ajeno a la situación; y a cambio el rubio se había puesto furioso y se opuso rotundamente a la decisión de su amigo… ¿quién se creía Naruto para opinar y tomarse semejante atribución? Ya Sakura estaba pensando en las formas de tortura que usaría con su primo para hacerlo arrepentirse de por vida por su egoísmo.

Luego de pensar por un rato y sentir su corazón estrujarse cada vez más ante las ideas que rondaban su mente, decidió darse un buen baño para relajarse y poder dormir mejor; así que buscó su ropa para dormir y entró en su cuarto de baño para salir fresca media hora después. Se acomodó en su cama y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero diez minutos después estaba con los ojos abiertos y con la sensación de que las sábanas le fastidiaban al contacto con su piel; se levantó y salió al balcón un rato para sentir la fresca brisa y tratar de impregnarse un poco de calma… o tal vez así le daría frío y se acostaría tranquila de una buena vez.

En cuanto salió y se aferró al barandal del balcón fue golpeada por el frío viento de la noche que hizo bailar su cabello y tuvo que retirárselo de los ojos para poder ver bien; era tarde ya y no había ni una persona en la calle, cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo y profundo la pureza del aire, abrió lentamente los ojos de nuevo y se dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo, convencida de que ahora sí se sentiría cómoda envuelta entre sus sábanas, sin embargo el sonido de un objeto cortando el aire a toda velocidad la hizo girarse y esquivar un kunai que fue a clavarse en el marco de la ventana junto a la que estaba parada.

Sakura miró en todas direcciones y sintió su adrenalina dispararse por su cuerpo haciendo agudizar sus sentidos y latir su corazón con la fuerza y velocidad de un caballo desbocado, escrutó detenidamente los tejados vecinos y sencillamente no pudo divisar a nadie más; desvió su mirada al objeto incrustado en la madera de su ventana y notó un trozo de papel atado en un extremo del kunai, con sumo cuidado y sin descuidar el perímetro, soltó el papel y lo deslizó entre sus dedos para desenrollarlo y poder leerlo bien.

"_Cuando me planteé decirte esto, no pensé que fuera tan difícil; de hecho jamás pensé que algún día llegaría a sentir por alguien lo que ahora siento por ti… sin embargo llegaste a mi vida y lograste lo imposible, hiciste que mi corazón tuviera un motivo para latir y atravesaste la barrera que había levantado para evitar que alguien entrara. No soy bueno con las palabras, me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que es así; pero lo increíble de ti es que no necesitas que te diga con palabras lo que puedo demostrarte con hechos, entiendes mis gestos y mis miradas tal vez porque todo ese amor que me inspiras es sólo para ti. Te amo como jamás he amado a nadie más y sólo por ti he hecho y haría lo que no haré nunca por otra mujer; sólo por ti pasaría incluso por encima de mi mejor amigo porque tú lo vales, además sé que el dobe lo entenderá tarde o temprano, igual lo que me importa es que seas tú quien me acepte… Sakura, MI Sakura… MI molestia, ¿te casarías conmigo?_"

Sakura sintió sus rodillas flaquear, las fuerzas la abandonaban y ella retrocedió con la esperanza de poder apoyarse contra la baranda del balcón; sin embargo lo que sintió contra su espalda fue el cálido y fuerte cuerpo de otra persona, haciéndola girarse rápidamente hacia él.

- Sasuke-kun – exclamó la pelirrosa sorprendida de ver al azabache allí, sonriéndole de esa forma que sólo él sabía y que la hacía sentir que iba a derretirse frente a él.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? – preguntó el pelinegro viéndola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – susurró confundida la pelirrosa, observando como él buscaba algo en uno de sus bolsillos y sacaba una cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro que guardaba un lindo anillo de compromiso con detalles en piedras preciosas de colores rosa y azul.

- Hmp. Te gusta molestarme, ¿verdad? – dijo con fingida molestia el azabache al darse cuenta de que la pelirrosa lo haría decirle las cosas en lugar de conformarse con la nota – Sakura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó el pelinegro mientras tomaba una de las temblorosas manos de la pelirrosa y deslizaba el anillo en su dedo anular.

- Yo… es que… Sasuke-kun – habló entrecortadamente la oji jade haciendo sentir nervioso al azabache que creyó que ella no aceptaría, fue entonces cuando pensó que quizás le debió haber hecho caso al rubio y no se sentiría tan estúpido ahora – pensé que ya no me pedirías esto.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque Naruto se opuso? – inquirió el pelinegro arqueando una ceja mientras la pelirrosa asentía con la cabeza – hmp, el dobe no manda en mi vida; yo sólo quise informarle lo que iba a hacer, no le estaba pidiendo permiso. Esto es sólo entre tú y yo.

- Sí – dijo la pelirrosa con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho.

- Exacto - corroboró el azabache al pensar que la pelirrosa le había dado la razón con lo último que dijo – y, ¿y bien? – volvió a decir el pelinegro viéndola con angustia reflejada en su rostro.

- Te dije que si, Sasuke-kun – repitió la pelirrosa sonriendo tiernamente.

- Ya te oí – exclamó el pelinegro – pero no hablo de lo de Naruto, hablo de si te quieres casar…

- ¡Por favor Sasuke-kun!, no me hagas darle la razón a Naruto y llamarte teme – exclamó la oji jade acercándose al pelinegro – digo que sí quiero casarme contigo – finalizó para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Al principio Sasuke no reaccionó, apenas estaba haciéndose consciente del gran paso que acababa de dar y por un momento sintió pánico, más al sentir el cálido contacto de la pelirrosa todo el temor que sintió aún antes de hablar con ella, desapareció como por arte de magia y se dedicó a corresponder el beso de su amada pelirrosa. Disfrutaría ahora, ya que al día siguiente lo más probable era que tuviera un nuevo problema con el rubio y de seguro no sería tan pacífico como el de esa noche.

- Felicidades Sakura-chan – exclamó sonriente la oji perla, siendo la segunda persona en el día que la felicitaba luego de Ino, Sakura había querido decirle primero a su primo pero la visita matutina de la rubia Yamanaka la había tomado por sorpresa; sin embargo ahora estaba frente al oji azul y la Hyuga dándoles la noticia junto al azabache, Hinata ya la había felicitado y se veía feliz, pero el rubio no decía nada aún.

- Así que lo hiciste teme – dijo con expresión seria el rubio mirando a su amigo que también lo veía seriamente – lograste conquistar a Sakura-chan, ¿quién lo diría, verdad?

Luego de decir eso, el rubio dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras avanzaba hacia el pelinegro quien lo veía con desconfianza, después de todo Naruto podría intentar golpearlo cuando él bajara la guardia.

- Confío en ti Sasuke – volvió a hablar el oji azul estando frente al Uchiha – de hecho creo que sólo a ti te confiaría a mi prima, eres como mi hermano y estoy feliz de que ahora vayamos a ser familia, ¡dattebayo!

- Naruto – susurró con ternura la peli azul viendo al rubio abrazar fraternalmente al azabache quien sonreía ante el gesto y le devolvía el abrazo, luego de eso Naruto abrazó también a la pelirrosa y luego volvió adonde estaba junto a Hinata y la abrazó por los hombros.

- ¿Y saben cuándo se casarán? – preguntó sonriente el rubio mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca.

- En una semana – respondió tranquilamente el azabache mientras abrazaba a la sonriente y sonrojada pelirrosa por la cintura y la apegaba a él.

- ¿Una semana? – repitió sorprendida la oji perla – eso… si que es pronto.

- Demasiado – la apoyó el rubio sin recuperarse del todo de su asombro – ¿por qué tanta prisa?

- Hmp, ¿qué esperabas? – dijo el azabache sonriendo arrogantemente y viendo con superioridad al rubio – he esperado mucho tiempo ya y la restauración de mi clan debe empezar cuanto antes.

- ¡Agh! ¡Sasuke! – gruñó el rubio con el ceño fruncido mientras salía corriendo tras el azabache.

- Sakura-chan – susurró la oji perla viendo la cara de cansancio que ponía la pelirrosa – ¿estás bien?

- Sí Hinata, es sólo que… en realidad nos casaremos en dos meses, Sasuke-kun dijo eso sólo para molestar a Naruto y al parecer le funcionó – exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa la pelirrosa mientras la oji perla le devolvía el gesto – ven, tengo cosas pendientes sobre la boda que atender y esos dos tardarán un rato en su juego, ¿me ayudarías Hinata?

- Por supuesto – respondió sonriente la peli azul mientras se encaminaba con la pelirrosa hacia el encuentro con Ino que también prometió ayudarle con los preparativos, después de todo el azabache de verdad quería casarse con ella cuanto antes pero Sakura logró convencerlo de darle ese plazo para poder organizar una boda como la que siempre soñó; claro está que la pelirrosa sabía que lo importante no era la celebración sino el hecho de estar junto a su amado azabache, sin embargo su matrimonio sólo sería una vez y quería que fuera perfecto… tan perfecto como su futuro marido y la vida que les esperaba a los dos juntos.

** Fin (naa, se crean, falta el epílogo aún :P)**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! ^^ ... responderé los comentarios del capítulo anterior, agradeciéndoles (si, lo sé... de nuevo, pero no me canso de agradecerles :3) por sus lecturas y comentarios... en especial comentarios que tanto amo *-*

**DaniUchiha15 **Gracias a ti por comentar :3 .. Me alegra que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ¡te agradezco todo tu apoyo! ^^ ... Cuídate mucho :D

**********DULCECITO311** ¡Hola! :3 ... Me alegra que hayas quedado conforme con esa descripción, fue un detalle extra agregado al capítulo y te agradezco que me hayas dado esa idea :D ... Jajajaja,, ay, Naruto,,, sabe que Sasuke ama a Sakura y viceversa, pero aún no puede controlar su sobreprotección del todo D: ... See, nada como un beso real xD ... Aaaww, ¡gracias por apoyar mi estúpido y sensual fic! xD ... Nos leemos pronto, saludos! ;)

**********************************setsuna17** Gracias por tu paciencia, ahora también tardé un día de más pero... tengo la esperanza de que no lo hayan notado xD ... Me alegra que te gustara, gracias por tus comentarios :3 ... Saludos! :)

**Vane-Namikaze** Aaaaww, gracias :3 Me alegra que te haya gustado el penúltimo capítulo, aunque el que tengas tantas expectativas en el final me hace poner nerviosa D: ... !Gracias por toodo tu apoyo :3!... Cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

**nancyclaudinec **D: ... ¡eres muy malvada! xD Bueeno, el epílogo viene después de éste, aaww, si, se casarán... ojalá todo le salga bien y ya Sasukito no deba sentir más celos u.u (naaa, como si eso fuera creíble xD) Gracias por tu comentario,,, Saludos! :D

**conyM **¡Hola! Me da muchísima alegría que te haya gustado tanto mi historia :3 ... Si, es bueno que para variar sea Sasuke quien haga el trabajo de conquista ^^ ... Ay, me pones nerviosa con eso del final,,, espero que de verdad cumpla con tus expectativas... aunque sea un poco D: ... Gracias por comentar, cuídate! ^^

**YuukaSatsu **¡Hola!... Jajaja, te comprendo.. he hecho lo mismo D: ... iniciar sesión es superfluo cuando ya "conoces" a quien le comentas y esa persona te "conoce" a ti xD ... O.O ¡Me odiaste! :'( Incluso me golpeaste mentalmente, la cabeza me dolió por esos días, ahora tiene sentido ¬w¬ ... Aunque si, el drama y la tragedia merecieron ese momento de odio que te inspiré xD .. Jajajaja, la paliza, eso ninguna quiere vivirlo, creo O.o ... Aaaaawww, ¿qué haría Naruto sin Hinata? Y nosotras sin Hinata para hacer despertar a Naruto .-. ... ¡Comprende! Todo tiene un final u.u ... Nos leemos en el epílogo ;) ... Cuídate! :D

**SasuSaku **Me alegra que te gustara :3 .. Me hace feliz leer eso :) ... Lo sé, me parece que fue ayer cuando empecé a publicar éste fic TwT ... ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

**angeles **Siii,,, el epílogo lo publicaré en uno o dos... quizá tres días xD Me alegra mucho que pienses eso de mi fic n.n ... Gracias por apoyarme y comentar, cuídate mucho! :D

Nos leemos pronto! ^w^


	18. Chapter 18

Hola! Aww,, la nostalgia del último (ahora si último D:) capítulo :'( ... Sé que dije que lo subiría antes, perdón por no haberlo hecho pero les juro que el tiempo no me dió para tanto u.u ...

Las respuestas a los comentarios anteriores las respondí por PM ya que por ese medio puedo extenderme más sin que se vea afectado el largo del capítulo... aunque los comentarios anónimos y/o de lectoras sin cuenta si los responderé por aquí (oh, vaya puedo ser taaan obvia :B)

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo hasta aquí... Cuídense mucho! ^w^

* * *

**Epílogo**

Los dos meses transcurrieron más rápido de lo que Sakura esperaba, aunque fueron una larga y agotadora tortura para Sasuke, ¿que la pelirrosa no comprendía que a él no le interesaba tanto el protocolo como el poder unir su vida con la de ella pronto? Y para completar todo, Naruto se había encargado de mantenerlo ocupado junto con Neji, Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba en cuanta actividad para chicos se les ocurría.

Incluso cuando faltaban sólo semana y media para el gran día, el azabache conoció gracias a sus malvados amigos, los efectos que podía causar en su cuerpo el sake.

_Flash Back…_

- Ven teme – dijo animadamente el rubio mientras llevaba a rastras a su amigo pelinegro hasta donde los esperaban sus amigos – te echarás la soga al cuello en unos días y debes aprovechar lo que te queda de libertad, de seguro Sakura-chan no te dejará pisar un lugar de éstos nunca más.

- Hmp – murmuraba con desgano el pelinegro – no digas tonterías dobe, el que me case con Sakura no significa que vaya a controlarme a su antojo… *_¿o sí?_* – pensó el azabache con duda, recordando como en los últimos meses junto a su novia pelirrosa su comportamiento había cambiado tanto, que al menos cuando estaba a solas con ella podía transformarse de ser un frío y arrogante chico a un tierno, amoroso y romántico loco enamorado dispuesto a todo por hacerla feliz.

¡Maldición! Pensaba el pelinegro, tal vez el rubio tenía razón y la pelirrosa lo controlaba incluso desde ya; pero es que esa brillante mirada y la hermosa sonrisa que tenía siempre para él hacían que valiera la pena dejar su orgullo de lado aunque sea por unos minutos.

- De ser así en éste momento estaría eligiendo flores con ella – se defendió el azabache en un intento por convencer al rubio y de paso autoconvencerse a sí mismo.

- Ajá – dijo burlonamente el rubio.

- Hasta que al fin llegan – saludó alegre un castaño cuando vió llegar a Naruto junto a Sasuke.

- El teme se está haciendo de rogar – se quejó el oji azul mirando de reojo al azabache quien lo fulminó con la mirada – al parecer no agradece que lo traigamos a un bar por primera vez en su vida, ¿sabes que cuando eres mayor de edad puedes entrar a éstos sitios, o no Sasuke?

- Sigo pensando que ésta no es una buena idea – intervino Neji con la expresión tan seria como la del Uchiha.

- Es cierto – lo apoyó Choji mientras comía un paquete de frituras – les dije que lo mejor sería ir a una barbacoa.

- Olvídenlo – espetó seriamente Naruto para luego esbozar una enorme sonrisa zorruna – estoy seguro de que ésta será una experiencia que el teme jamás, jamás olvidará.

El azabache arqueó una ceja y miró con desconfianza a su rubio amigo, por alguna razón su cerebro le decía a gritos que huyera del lugar, pero por otro lado pensó que eso sería darle una excusa a Naruto para estarlo molestando luego; así que a regañadientes decidió entrar al establecimiento en compañía de sus amigos… ¡qué dice amigos! Un amigo nunca lo habría llevado a ese lugar sabiendo las consecuencias que tendría a la mañana siguiente; y lo peor de todo era que ese traidor de Naruto lo había hecho a propósito, el rubio apenas si probaba su bebida mientras animaba a Sasuke a que vaciara copa tras copa, botella tras botella, haciendo uso del pasajero placer que le provocaba al pelinegro sentir el ardiente líquido deslizarse por su garganta.

- ¡Otra, otra, otra! – gritaban a todo pulmón los alcoholizados ninja mientras el pelinegro se bebía de un solo trago la botella entera de sake que la coqueta mesera le había llevado minutos antes; mientras tanto el rubio miraba perversamente divertido a sus amigos, dándole pequeños sorbos a su bebida.

- ¿Te sirvo algo más, guapo? – preguntó provocadoramente la guapa mesera mientras le guiñaba uno de sus hermoso ojos color marrón al azabache.

- Claro – respondió el rubio antes de que el pelinegro pudiera negarse – es su despedida de soltero y según el libro que Sai leyó, se acostumbra que el novio beba hasta perder el conocimiento.

- ¡Cierto! – corroboró el oji perla, cuya sensatez se había bebido en la última botella de sake que acababa de vaciar para entregarse al alegre letargo que le proporcionaba el licor.

- Que afortunada es la mujer que logró amarrarte, lindo – exclamó con una sonrisa insinuante la chica – si quieres puedo llevar tu celebración a otro nivel.

- ¿Otro nivel? – preguntó aturdido el pelinegro, en ese momento sentía estar entrando en un coma etílico y poco o nada era lo que su cerebro procesaba.

- Así es – dijo la mesera mientras se sentaba en las piernas del azabache y enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de él.

- Hmp – sonrió arrogante el pelinegro mientras con sus manos recorría los brazos de la chica en una suave caricia hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella – tentadora oferta, lo malo es que tú no eres mi Sakura… gracias, pero no – finalizó para alejar las manos de la sorprendida mujer para luego levantarla de su regazo mientras levantaba la botella vacía de la mesa – mejor tráeme otra.

- Eso es teme – susurró para sí mismo el rubio mientras apuraba lo último que quedaba en su copa y luego se levantaba para llevarse a su amigo a descansar, después de todo el pelinegro había recostado su cabeza en la mesa repleta de copas y botellas vacías, y ya se estaba quedando dormido – vámonos Sasuke, es todo por ahora; ya haz bebido suficiente.

_Fin del Flash Back…_

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado en su cama, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí pero agradecía estar en su casa donde podía quejarse por su malestar todo lo que quisiera.

- Ohayou Sasuke-kun – saludó sonriente la oji jade, entrando en la habitación del pelinegro que la miraba con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos – al fin despiertas, te traje algo para el dolor de cabeza que debes estar sintiendo.

El azabache sólo sonrió y recibió agradecido las pastillas que la pelirrosa le ofreció, estaba encantado con la actitud dulce y comprensiva de Sakura ante la terrible situación por la que ahora atravesaba.

- Descansa un poco, debo ir con las chicas a arreglar unos detalles pero no tardo – se despidió la pelirrosa dándole un beso fugaz en los labios al pelinegro para luego salir a toda prisa, mientras Sasuke se recostaba en su cama y cerraba los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormido.

¿En qué momento el tiempo había volado tanto? Hacía unos días la resaca le seguía martillando la cabeza, y ahora estaba de pie frente a su mejor amigo mientras examinaban por última vez las condiciones de su traje para la celebración de su boda en unas horas más.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó incrédulo el azabache mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su rubio amigo.

- Que sí teme – respondió el rubio agitando sus manos – deberías ver la decoración que Sakura-chan y las chicas usaron, hay tantas flores tan distintas que ni siquiera conozco sus nombres, las mesas puestas con manteles, servilletas y no sé que otras cosas… Hinata me explicó el nombre de todo lo que habían usado pero sólo recuerdo "centro de mesa".

- ¿Centro de mesa? – inquirió confundido el azabache mientras Naruto asentía exageradamente con la cabeza.

- Y el pastel – exclamó Naruto suspirando y con ojitos soñadores mientras un hilo de baba caía por la comisura de su boca entreabierta – es el pastel más enorme y hermoso que haya visto en mi vida, tiene tantas cremas y merengues que se me hace agua la boca de sólo pensar en lo bien que sabrá.

- Dobe – susurró molesto el pelinegro con gesto de decepción ante la actitud del rubio que sólo pensaba en su apetito – la comida no es lo importante aquí, es más…

- ¡La comida! – intervino el oji azul como si acabara de acordarse de algo importantísimo – cómo pude olvidar la comida, mi Hinata-chan se encargó personalmente de ayudar a preparar el banquete; y por lo poco que pude robar mientras se distraía, ¡está realmente delicioso!

- No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo como para robar comida cuando la boda será en sólo unas horas – expresó el Uchiha con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

- Jajaja, deberías ver la figurita tuya que hay en el pastel – dijo divertido el rubio mirando a su amigo – Sakura-chan quedó tan linda como es, pero para desgracia tuya, tú también quedaste igualito a como eres, ¡el pastelero se lució!

- Sasuke, tienes visitas – anunció un castaño, interrumpiendo la conversación y salvando de paso al oji azul que estaba a punto de ser golpeado por el pelinegro que ya estaba cansado de ser la burla de Naruto.

- ¿Visitas? – preguntó el pelinegro arqueando una ceja – ¿de qué hablas, Neji?

- Ya están llegando los invitados de otras aldeas y entre ellos hay tres sujetos que dicen conocerte – respondió con simpleza el oji perla señalando hacia el jardín de la mansión del Uchiha.

- ¡Sasuke! Que gusto verte galán – saludó sonriente un chico de cabello blanco y hermosos ojos color lila mientras sonreía ampliamente, dejando ver unos afilados y blancos dientes.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro viendo a dos conocidos frente a él y una mujer que se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello.

- Jamás nos perderíamos tu boda Sasuke – respondió el mismo peli blanco sonriente – tu bonita novia nos invitó a venir.

El azabache sonrió arrogante, su pelirrosa jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo; hasta había invitado a esos tres que habían sido lo más cercano a sus amigos durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la aldea, esos eran dolorosos recuerdos que el pelinegro quería olvidar, pero aún así volver a ver a ese trío era algo que lograba alegrarlo.

- Felicidades Sasuke-san – habló con tono sereno un peli naranja – me alegra que al fin empiece a ser feliz.

- Pero que cosas dices Jūgo – intervino la pelirroja que abrazaba al azabache – si Sasukito-kun fue feliz también mientras estaba con nosotros, ¿verdad?

- Ven zanahoria, deja respirar a Sasuke – dijo burlón el peliblanco mientras la pelirroja le lanzaba una mirada asesina – ¿no ves que aún no está listo?

- Suigetsu tiene razón – lo apoyó Jūgo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro – mejor vámonos Karin, ya lo veremos más tarde.

- Pero si la novia aún no se ha ido a vestir tampoco – se quejó Karin en un puchero – acabamos de verla por allá saludando a ese guapo pelirrojo.

¿Guapo pelirrojo? La cara de boba que había puesto Karin cuando dijo eso logró dejar preocupado a Sasuke, no podía estar hablando del Kasekage puesto que la pelirroja conocía a Gaara; a menos que el pelirrojo del que hablara fuera… ¡No, no de nuevo él!

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – preguntó confundida Karin cuando el pelinegro se zafó rápidamente de ella para irse de ahí – ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros, eso no es muy cortés.

- No creo que haya sido correcto que le dijeras eso Karin – dijo el peli naranja suspirando frustrado ante la expresión aún confundida de la pelirroja – Suigetsu, controla a tu novia ¿quieres?

El peliblanco sólo sonrió divertido ante el comentario de Jūgo, su novia pelirroja había molestado sin querer al azabache y eso era algo que le resultaba sumamente divertido. Mientras tanto el Uchiha buscaba con la mirada a su pelirrosa, encontrándose con la misma escena de unos atrás: Sakura abrazando cariñosamente a ese odioso pelirrojo cuya figura era terriblemente conocida para él.

- Sasori – saludó en tono mordaz el azabache mientras le sonreía maliciosamente al pelirrojo que lo miró divertido – veo que también estás tú aquí, si que haz sabido sorprenderme Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun – dijo la oji jade con una hermosa sonrisa, correspondiendo al fugaz beso que el pelinegro le daba – ¿te refieres al hecho de haber invitado a tus amigos? Es que no podía dejarlos por fuera de la lista de invitados, ellos deben ser importantes para ti... y mira quién más pudo venir, ¡es Sasori-sempai! ¿No es increíble?

- Increíble – repitió por lo bajo el azabache sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo mientras abrazaba posesivamente a la pelirrosa.

- Jamás me perdería éste día tan especial para mi pequeña y hermosa flor de cerezo – comentó sonriente el pelirrojo, ganándose una tierna sonrisa de la pelirrosa mientras luchaba por contener la carcajada interna que estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar; el marionetista sabía que en ese momento la sangre del Uchiha debía estar hirviendo de los celos y la ira, pues desde que lo vió por primera vez supo que el azabache gustaba de la oji jade; y no era que Sasuke le cayera mal, todo lo contrario, sabía que la pelirrosa no podría estar con alguien mejor que él, sin embargo no podía evitar disfrutar viendo rabiar al pelinegro que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada… y Sakura era tan dulce e inocente que ni cuenta se daba.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y con Sasuke – regañó una rubia mientras jalaba a la pelirrosa de un brazo – no se supone que ustedes dos se encuentren antes de la boda, es una suerte que aún no tengas tu traje de novia frentona. Vámonos, debemos prepararte.

- Es bueno que cuides tanto de Sakura – dijo el pelirrojo una vez la pelirrosa se había alejado siendo arrastrada por la rubia – espero que siga siendo así, o yo mismo me encargaré de llevármela lejos de ti donde si sea feliz.

- No debería molestarlo maestro – intervino un rubio antes de que el azabache pudiera decir algo.

- Sólo digo la verdad Deidara – respondió Sasori encogiéndose de hombros – aunque confío en ti Uchiha, cuidarás bien de mi pequeña Sakura.

- No necesito que me des órdenes ni me amenaces para eso – respondió enojado el azabache, dándose la vuelta para regresar adonde estaba con Naruto, después de todo ese era el día en el que oficialmente la pelirrosa sería su esposa y no había ninguna cosa que nadie… ni siquiera Sasori pudiera hacer al respecto.

- ¿Listo teme? – preguntó Naruto por última vez mientras estaba parado junto al azabache frente al altar, Sasuke no pronunció palabra alguna, estaba como en trance por los nervios así que el rubio decidió ayudarlo a terminar con su sufrimiento – está bien, iré por Sakura-chan ahora; Hinata-chan ya me avisó que está lista así que empezaremos de una vez.

Naruto no esperó por la respuesta de Sasuke, aunque el azabache sabía que el rubio había sido el elegido para entregarle a su amada pelirrosa en el altar; ahora sólo quedaba respirar profundo y esperar a que todo pasara con naturalidad, había vivido tan sumido en su solitario y frío mundo que ahora sentir alegría era algo nuevo y extraño para él; sin embargo estaba dispuesto a dejarse embargar a diario por la calidez en su pecho que provocaba la presencia de Sakura en su vida.

Todos los invitados se voltean a ver, las damas de honor empiezan a avanzar… pronto Sakura haría su entrada, respira Sasuke, respira… pronto todo será felicidad y tranquilidad junto a la mejor y más bella mujer que pudo haber tenido la dicha de conocer y conquistar su corazón… Un segundo, dos… cierra los ojos y no olvides respirar profundo…

_Algunos años después…_

- Te digo que sí, teme – se quejaba infantilmente el Hokage mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio con su mejor amigo frente a él – jamás te mentiría con algo así, dattebayo.

- Y si así fuera – respondió con desgano el azabache – no veo qué tiene de malo que mi hijo entrene con tu hija, ella debería estar feliz por eso.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – espetó el rubio poniéndose de pie y golpeando su escritorio con las manos – mi dulce princesita no tiene nada que envidiarle a su primo Uchiha, lo que me preocupa es que puede ser corrompida por tu arrogante hijo.

- ¿Estás insinuando algo malo sobre Sanosuke? – inquirió con voz tétrica el azabache haciendo poner un poco nervioso al rubio.

- Yo… bueno – dijo inquieto el oji azul – es sólo que Sanosuke-kun está aliado con Tora-kun.

- ¿El hijo de Kiba? – preguntó el azabache arqueando una ceja.

- Así es – afirmó el rubio con aura depresiva – ese niño es igual a su padre, ¿sabes cuántas veces tuve que alejarlo de Sakura-chan cuando éramos más jóvenes?

- Tienen cinco años – expresó con una venita en la frente el Uchiha mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones para no golpear a su amigo, aunque no pudo evitar recordar las veces que él también tuvo que alejar no sólo a Kiba, sino a unos cuantos más de Sakura, antes de que ella le hiciera caso al fin – aunque Sanosuke tenga seis, ni siquiera él ve a las niñas de esa forma, no creo que debas preocuparte por el hijo de Kiba.

- No lo sé – dijo el Hokage con desconfianza mientras asumía una pose pensativa – de seguro me comprenderás cuando tu pequeña Hikari se un poco más grande.

- Hmp – bufó con molestia el pelinegro, sintiendo desde ya unos enormes celos paternales al imaginar a su pequeña de dos años y medio siendo rodeada por niños coqueteándole – no tienes de qué preocuparte Naruto.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el rubio apoyando con resignación su frente sobre su escritorio.

- Pues – respondió el pelinegro luego de dar un largo suspiro – mi hijo es tan sobreprotector con Hana como lo eras tú con Sakura, te aseguro que con él cerca no tendrás que preocuparte por mi sobrina; tu princesita está a salvo – finalizó el azabache con burla, imitando dramáticamente al rubio cuando dijo "princesita".

- ¿En serio? – exclamó el oji azul levantando su rostro y dejando ver una enorme sonrisa, con sus ocupaciones como Hokage temía no tener el tiempo suficiente para cuidar de su esposa y de su hija, así que las palabras de Sasuke lo alegraron bastante.

- Así es, ahora ya no me molestes dobe; la próxima vez que me mandes llamar por un asunto urgente, más te vale que en verdad sea una emergencia.

- Mi pequeña Hana lo amerita – respondió el rubio con soberbia mientras veía a su amigo dirigirse hacia la puerta – me aseguraré de agradecerle a Sanosuke por cuidar tan bien de mi princesita.

- Como digas – replicó el pelinegro restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Y vendrás a tiempo de tu misión para la fiesta de Sakura-chan? – preguntó el rubio emocionado.

- Nunca faltaría a la celebración del nacimiento de un nuevo Uchiha – exclamó con arrogancia el azabache, pensando en su hermosa esposa de siete meses de embarazo, siendo éste el tercer heredero Uchiha que la pelirrosa de daba al orgulloso padre pelinegro.

- A veces pienso que no debí dejarte a mi prima – se quejó el rubio mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al azabache – no le haz dado un respiro desde que se casaron.

Sasuke sólo rodó los ojos y salió de la oficina de su amigo, esa misma mañana salía en una misión, pero tenía claro que nada ni nadie le impediría llegar esa misma noche a Konoha, donde tenía su vida y sus amigos desde la infancia; sin embargo la verdadera y más importante razón para regresar sano y salvo, era encontrarse de nuevo con su familia: la pelirrosa que lo había enamorado hacía casi siete años y la única capaz de enloquecerlo y hacerle perder cualquier gramo de razón con tan solo dirigirle una tierna mirada y una hermosa sonrisa… y por supuesto sus hijos, la pequeña Hikari y su hijo mayor Sanosuke, sumándose ahora a la lista el Uchiha que venía en camino como promesa futura de una naciente y poderosa nueva generación del clan Uchiha.

**Fin n.n**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Respuestas pendientes :D

**conyM **¡Hola! Siii,, fue tan riesgoso y romántico *-* ... Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado... también espero que lo que publique luego sea bueno :3 ... Gracias por comentar, cuídate! ^^

**SasuSaku **Woow! Tienes una idea muy clara de lo que quieres, francamente me parece que escribes bien y ese fragmento me da a entender que tu historia tiene un gran potencial, ¡me gustó mucho!... No sé pero, ¿es posible hablar contigo por PM?... aquí se me iría muy largo lo que me gustaría decirte xD ... Por ahora... ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

Gracias por leer!


	19. Chapter 19

Hola! Aww,, la nostalgia del último (ahora si último D:) capítulo :'( ... Sé que dije que lo subiría antes, perdón por no haberlo hecho pero les juro que el tiempo no me dió para tanto u.u ...

Las respuestas a los comentarios anteriores las respondí por PM ya que por ese medio puedo extenderme más sin que se vea afectado el largo del capítulo... aunque los comentarios anónimos y/o de lectoras sin cuenta si los responderé por aquí (oh, vaya puedo ser taaan obvia :B)

Gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo hasta aquí... Cuídense mucho! ^w^

* * *

**Epílogo**

Los dos meses transcurrieron más rápido de lo que Sakura esperaba, aunque fueron una larga y agotadora tortura para Sasuke, ¿que la pelirrosa no comprendía que a él no le interesaba tanto el protocolo como el poder unir su vida con la de ella pronto? Y para completar todo, Naruto se había encargado de mantenerlo ocupado junto con Neji, Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba en cuanta actividad para chicos se les ocurría.

Incluso cuando faltaban sólo semana y media para el gran día, el azabache conoció gracias a sus malvados amigos, los efectos que podía causar en su cuerpo el sake.

_Flash Back…_

- Ven teme – dijo animadamente el rubio mientras llevaba a rastras a su amigo pelinegro hasta donde los esperaban sus amigos – te echarás la soga al cuello en unos días y debes aprovechar lo que te queda de libertad, de seguro Sakura-chan no te dejará pisar un lugar de éstos nunca más.

- Hmp – murmuraba con desgano el pelinegro – no digas tonterías dobe, el que me case con Sakura no significa que vaya a controlarme a su antojo… *_¿o sí?_* – pensó el azabache con duda, recordando como en los últimos meses junto a su novia pelirrosa su comportamiento había cambiado tanto, que al menos cuando estaba a solas con ella podía transformarse de ser un frío y arrogante chico a un tierno, amoroso y romántico loco enamorado dispuesto a todo por hacerla feliz.

¡Maldición! Pensaba el pelinegro, tal vez el rubio tenía razón y la pelirrosa lo controlaba incluso desde ya; pero es que esa brillante mirada y la hermosa sonrisa que tenía siempre para él hacían que valiera la pena dejar su orgullo de lado aunque sea por unos minutos.

- De ser así en éste momento estaría eligiendo flores con ella – se defendió el azabache en un intento por convencer al rubio y de paso autoconvencerse a sí mismo.

- Ajá – dijo burlonamente el rubio.

- Hasta que al fin llegan – saludó alegre un castaño cuando vió llegar a Naruto junto a Sasuke.

- El teme se está haciendo de rogar – se quejó el oji azul mirando de reojo al azabache quien lo fulminó con la mirada – al parecer no agradece que lo traigamos a un bar por primera vez en su vida, ¿sabes que cuando eres mayor de edad puedes entrar a éstos sitios, o no Sasuke?

- Sigo pensando que ésta no es una buena idea – intervino Neji con la expresión tan seria como la del Uchiha.

- Es cierto – lo apoyó Choji mientras comía un paquete de frituras – les dije que lo mejor sería ir a una barbacoa.

- Olvídenlo – espetó seriamente Naruto para luego esbozar una enorme sonrisa zorruna – estoy seguro de que ésta será una experiencia que el teme jamás, jamás olvidará.

El azabache arqueó una ceja y miró con desconfianza a su rubio amigo, por alguna razón su cerebro le decía a gritos que huyera del lugar, pero por otro lado pensó que eso sería darle una excusa a Naruto para estarlo molestando luego; así que a regañadientes decidió entrar al establecimiento en compañía de sus amigos… ¡qué dice amigos! Un amigo nunca lo habría llevado a ese lugar sabiendo las consecuencias que tendría a la mañana siguiente; y lo peor de todo era que ese traidor de Naruto lo había hecho a propósito, el rubio apenas si probaba su bebida mientras animaba a Sasuke a que vaciara copa tras copa, botella tras botella, haciendo uso del pasajero placer que le provocaba al pelinegro sentir el ardiente líquido deslizarse por su garganta.

- ¡Otra, otra, otra! – gritaban a todo pulmón los alcoholizados ninja mientras el pelinegro se bebía de un solo trago la botella entera de sake que la coqueta mesera le había llevado minutos antes; mientras tanto el rubio miraba perversamente divertido a sus amigos, dándole pequeños sorbos a su bebida.

- ¿Te sirvo algo más, guapo? – preguntó provocadoramente la guapa mesera mientras le guiñaba uno de sus hermoso ojos color marrón al azabache.

- Claro – respondió el rubio antes de que el pelinegro pudiera negarse – es su despedida de soltero y según el libro que Sai leyó, se acostumbra que el novio beba hasta perder el conocimiento.

- ¡Cierto! – corroboró el oji perla, cuya sensatez se había bebido en la última botella de sake que acababa de vaciar para entregarse al alegre letargo que le proporcionaba el licor.

- Que afortunada es la mujer que logró amarrarte, lindo – exclamó con una sonrisa insinuante la chica – si quieres puedo llevar tu celebración a otro nivel.

- ¿Otro nivel? – preguntó aturdido el pelinegro, en ese momento sentía estar entrando en un coma etílico y poco o nada era lo que su cerebro procesaba.

- Así es – dijo la mesera mientras se sentaba en las piernas del azabache y enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de él.

- Hmp – sonrió arrogante el pelinegro mientras con sus manos recorría los brazos de la chica en una suave caricia hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella – tentadora oferta, lo malo es que tú no eres mi Sakura… gracias, pero no – finalizó para alejar las manos de la sorprendida mujer para luego levantarla de su regazo mientras levantaba la botella vacía de la mesa – mejor tráeme otra.

- Eso es teme – susurró para sí mismo el rubio mientras apuraba lo último que quedaba en su copa y luego se levantaba para llevarse a su amigo a descansar, después de todo el pelinegro había recostado su cabeza en la mesa repleta de copas y botellas vacías, y ya se estaba quedando dormido – vámonos Sasuke, es todo por ahora; ya haz bebido suficiente.

_Fin del Flash Back…_

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado en su cama, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí pero agradecía estar en su casa donde podía quejarse por su malestar todo lo que quisiera.

- Ohayou Sasuke-kun – saludó sonriente la oji jade, entrando en la habitación del pelinegro que la miraba con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos – al fin despiertas, te traje algo para el dolor de cabeza que debes estar sintiendo.

El azabache sólo sonrió y recibió agradecido las pastillas que la pelirrosa le ofreció, estaba encantado con la actitud dulce y comprensiva de Sakura ante la terrible situación por la que ahora atravesaba.

- Descansa un poco, debo ir con las chicas a arreglar unos detalles pero no tardo – se despidió la pelirrosa dándole un beso fugaz en los labios al pelinegro para luego salir a toda prisa, mientras Sasuke se recostaba en su cama y cerraba los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormido.

¿En qué momento el tiempo había volado tanto? Hacía unos días la resaca le seguía martillando la cabeza, y ahora estaba de pie frente a su mejor amigo mientras examinaban por última vez las condiciones de su traje para la celebración de su boda en unas horas más.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó incrédulo el azabache mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su rubio amigo.

- Que sí teme – respondió el rubio agitando sus manos – deberías ver la decoración que Sakura-chan y las chicas usaron, hay tantas flores tan distintas que ni siquiera conozco sus nombres, las mesas puestas con manteles, servilletas y no sé que otras cosas… Hinata me explicó el nombre de todo lo que habían usado pero sólo recuerdo "centro de mesa".

- ¿Centro de mesa? – inquirió confundido el azabache mientras Naruto asentía exageradamente con la cabeza.

- Y el pastel – exclamó Naruto suspirando y con ojitos soñadores mientras un hilo de baba caía por la comisura de su boca entreabierta – es el pastel más enorme y hermoso que haya visto en mi vida, tiene tantas cremas y merengues que se me hace agua la boca de sólo pensar en lo bien que sabrá.

- Dobe – susurró molesto el pelinegro con gesto de decepción ante la actitud del rubio que sólo pensaba en su apetito – la comida no es lo importante aquí, es más…

- ¡La comida! – intervino el oji azul como si acabara de acordarse de algo importantísimo – cómo pude olvidar la comida, mi Hinata-chan se encargó personalmente de ayudar a preparar el banquete; y por lo poco que pude robar mientras se distraía, ¡está realmente delicioso!

- No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo como para robar comida cuando la boda será en sólo unas horas – expresó el Uchiha con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

- Jajaja, deberías ver la figurita tuya que hay en el pastel – dijo divertido el rubio mirando a su amigo – Sakura-chan quedó tan linda como es, pero para desgracia tuya, tú también quedaste igualito a como eres, ¡el pastelero se lució!

- Sasuke, tienes visitas – anunció un castaño, interrumpiendo la conversación y salvando de paso al oji azul que estaba a punto de ser golpeado por el pelinegro que ya estaba cansado de ser la burla de Naruto.

- ¿Visitas? – preguntó el pelinegro arqueando una ceja – ¿de qué hablas, Neji?

- Ya están llegando los invitados de otras aldeas y entre ellos hay tres sujetos que dicen conocerte – respondió con simpleza el oji perla señalando hacia el jardín de la mansión del Uchiha.

- ¡Sasuke! Que gusto verte galán – saludó sonriente un chico de cabello blanco y hermosos ojos color lila mientras sonreía ampliamente, dejando ver unos afilados y blancos dientes.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro viendo a dos conocidos frente a él y una mujer que se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello.

- Jamás nos perderíamos tu boda Sasuke – respondió el mismo peli blanco sonriente – tu bonita novia nos invitó a venir.

El azabache sonrió arrogante, su pelirrosa jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo; hasta había invitado a esos tres que habían sido lo más cercano a sus amigos durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la aldea, esos eran dolorosos recuerdos que el pelinegro quería olvidar, pero aún así volver a ver a ese trío era algo que lograba alegrarlo.

- Felicidades Sasuke-san – habló con tono sereno un peli naranja – me alegra que al fin empiece a ser feliz.

- Pero que cosas dices Jūgo – intervino la pelirroja que abrazaba al azabache – si Sasukito-kun fue feliz también mientras estaba con nosotros, ¿verdad?

- Ven zanahoria, deja respirar a Sasuke – dijo burlón el peliblanco mientras la pelirroja le lanzaba una mirada asesina – ¿no ves que aún no está listo?

- Suigetsu tiene razón – lo apoyó Jūgo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro – mejor vámonos Karin, ya lo veremos más tarde.

- Pero si la novia aún no se ha ido a vestir tampoco – se quejó Karin en un puchero – acabamos de verla por allá saludando a ese guapo pelirrojo.

¿Guapo pelirrojo? La cara de boba que había puesto Karin cuando dijo eso logró dejar preocupado a Sasuke, no podía estar hablando del Kasekage puesto que la pelirroja conocía a Gaara; a menos que el pelirrojo del que hablara fuera… ¡No, no de nuevo él!

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – preguntó confundida Karin cuando el pelinegro se zafó rápidamente de ella para irse de ahí – ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros, eso no es muy cortés.

- No creo que haya sido correcto que le dijeras eso Karin – dijo el peli naranja suspirando frustrado ante la expresión aún confundida de la pelirroja – Suigetsu, controla a tu novia ¿quieres?

El peliblanco sólo sonrió divertido ante el comentario de Jūgo, su novia pelirroja había molestado sin querer al azabache y eso era algo que le resultaba sumamente divertido. Mientras tanto el Uchiha buscaba con la mirada a su pelirrosa, encontrándose con la misma escena de unos atrás: Sakura abrazando cariñosamente a ese odioso pelirrojo cuya figura era terriblemente conocida para él.

- Sasori – saludó en tono mordaz el azabache mientras le sonreía maliciosamente al pelirrojo que lo miró divertido – veo que también estás tú aquí, si que haz sabido sorprenderme Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun – dijo la oji jade con una hermosa sonrisa, correspondiendo al fugaz beso que el pelinegro le daba – ¿te refieres al hecho de haber invitado a tus amigos? Es que no podía dejarlos por fuera de la lista de invitados, ellos deben ser importantes para ti... y mira quién más pudo venir, ¡es Sasori-sempai! ¿No es increíble?

- Increíble – repitió por lo bajo el azabache sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo mientras abrazaba posesivamente a la pelirrosa.

- Jamás me perdería éste día tan especial para mi pequeña y hermosa flor de cerezo – comentó sonriente el pelirrojo, ganándose una tierna sonrisa de la pelirrosa mientras luchaba por contener la carcajada interna que estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar; el marionetista sabía que en ese momento la sangre del Uchiha debía estar hirviendo de los celos y la ira, pues desde que lo vió por primera vez supo que el azabache gustaba de la oji jade; y no era que Sasuke le cayera mal, todo lo contrario, sabía que la pelirrosa no podría estar con alguien mejor que él, sin embargo no podía evitar disfrutar viendo rabiar al pelinegro que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada… y Sakura era tan dulce e inocente que ni cuenta se daba.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y con Sasuke – regañó una rubia mientras jalaba a la pelirrosa de un brazo – no se supone que ustedes dos se encuentren antes de la boda, es una suerte que aún no tengas tu traje de novia frentona. Vámonos, debemos prepararte.

- Es bueno que cuides tanto de Sakura – dijo el pelirrojo una vez la pelirrosa se había alejado siendo arrastrada por la rubia – espero que siga siendo así, o yo mismo me encargaré de llevármela lejos de ti donde si sea feliz.

- No debería molestarlo maestro – intervino un rubio antes de que el azabache pudiera decir algo.

- Sólo digo la verdad Deidara – respondió Sasori encogiéndose de hombros – aunque confío en ti Uchiha, cuidarás bien de mi pequeña Sakura.

- No necesito que me des órdenes ni me amenaces para eso – respondió enojado el azabache, dándose la vuelta para regresar adonde estaba con Naruto, después de todo ese era el día en el que oficialmente la pelirrosa sería su esposa y no había ninguna cosa que nadie… ni siquiera Sasori pudiera hacer al respecto.

- ¿Listo teme? – preguntó Naruto por última vez mientras estaba parado junto al azabache frente al altar, Sasuke no pronunció palabra alguna, estaba como en trance por los nervios así que el rubio decidió ayudarlo a terminar con su sufrimiento – está bien, iré por Sakura-chan ahora; Hinata-chan ya me avisó que está lista así que empezaremos de una vez.

Naruto no esperó por la respuesta de Sasuke, aunque el azabache sabía que el rubio había sido el elegido para entregarle a su amada pelirrosa en el altar; ahora sólo quedaba respirar profundo y esperar a que todo pasara con naturalidad, había vivido tan sumido en su solitario y frío mundo que ahora sentir alegría era algo nuevo y extraño para él; sin embargo estaba dispuesto a dejarse embargar a diario por la calidez en su pecho que provocaba la presencia de Sakura en su vida.

Todos los invitados se voltean a ver, las damas de honor empiezan a avanzar… pronto Sakura haría su entrada, respira Sasuke, respira… pronto todo será felicidad y tranquilidad junto a la mejor y más bella mujer que pudo haber tenido la dicha de conocer y conquistar su corazón… Un segundo, dos… cierra los ojos y no olvides respirar profundo…

_Algunos años después…_

- Te digo que sí, teme – se quejaba infantilmente el Hokage mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio con su mejor amigo frente a él – jamás te mentiría con algo así, dattebayo.

- Y si así fuera – respondió con desgano el azabache – no veo qué tiene de malo que mi hijo entrene con tu hija, ella debería estar feliz por eso.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – espetó el rubio poniéndose de pie y golpeando su escritorio con las manos – mi dulce princesita no tiene nada que envidiarle a su primo Uchiha, lo que me preocupa es que puede ser corrompida por tu arrogante hijo.

- ¿Estás insinuando algo malo sobre Sanosuke? – inquirió con voz tétrica el azabache haciendo poner un poco nervioso al rubio.

- Yo… bueno – dijo inquieto el oji azul – es sólo que Sanosuke-kun está aliado con Tora-kun.

- ¿El hijo de Kiba? – preguntó el azabache arqueando una ceja.

- Así es – afirmó el rubio con aura depresiva – ese niño es igual a su padre, ¿sabes cuántas veces tuve que alejarlo de Sakura-chan cuando éramos más jóvenes?

- Tienen cinco años – expresó con una venita en la frente el Uchiha mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones para no golpear a su amigo, aunque no pudo evitar recordar las veces que él también tuvo que alejar no sólo a Kiba, sino a unos cuantos más de Sakura, antes de que ella le hiciera caso al fin – aunque Sanosuke tenga seis, ni siquiera él ve a las niñas de esa forma, no creo que debas preocuparte por el hijo de Kiba.

- No lo sé – dijo el Hokage con desconfianza mientras asumía una pose pensativa – de seguro me comprenderás cuando tu pequeña Hikari se un poco más grande.

- Hmp – bufó con molestia el pelinegro, sintiendo desde ya unos enormes celos paternales al imaginar a su pequeña de dos años y medio siendo rodeada por niños coqueteándole – no tienes de qué preocuparte Naruto.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el rubio apoyando con resignación su frente sobre su escritorio.

- Pues – respondió el pelinegro luego de dar un largo suspiro – mi hijo es tan sobreprotector con Hana como lo eras tú con Sakura, te aseguro que con él cerca no tendrás que preocuparte por mi sobrina; tu princesita está a salvo – finalizó el azabache con burla, imitando dramáticamente al rubio cuando dijo "princesita".

- ¿En serio? – exclamó el oji azul levantando su rostro y dejando ver una enorme sonrisa, con sus ocupaciones como Hokage temía no tener el tiempo suficiente para cuidar de su esposa y de su hija, así que las palabras de Sasuke lo alegraron bastante.

- Así es, ahora ya no me molestes dobe; la próxima vez que me mandes llamar por un asunto urgente, más te vale que en verdad sea una emergencia.

- Mi pequeña Hana lo amerita – respondió el rubio con soberbia mientras veía a su amigo dirigirse hacia la puerta – me aseguraré de agradecerle a Sanosuke por cuidar tan bien de mi princesita.

- Como digas – replicó el pelinegro restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Y vendrás a tiempo de tu misión para la fiesta de Sakura-chan? – preguntó el rubio emocionado.

- Nunca faltaría a la celebración del nacimiento de un nuevo Uchiha – exclamó con arrogancia el azabache, pensando en su hermosa esposa de siete meses de embarazo, siendo éste el tercer heredero Uchiha que la pelirrosa de daba al orgulloso padre pelinegro.

- A veces pienso que no debí dejarte a mi prima – se quejó el rubio mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al azabache – no le haz dado un respiro desde que se casaron.

Sasuke sólo rodó los ojos y salió de la oficina de su amigo, esa misma mañana salía en una misión, pero tenía claro que nada ni nadie le impediría llegar esa misma noche a Konoha, donde tenía su vida y sus amigos desde la infancia; sin embargo la verdadera y más importante razón para regresar sano y salvo, era encontrarse de nuevo con su familia: la pelirrosa que lo había enamorado hacía casi siete años y la única capaz de enloquecerlo y hacerle perder cualquier gramo de razón con tan solo dirigirle una tierna mirada y una hermosa sonrisa… y por supuesto sus hijos, la pequeña Hikari y su hijo mayor Sanosuke, sumándose ahora a la lista el Uchiha que venía en camino como promesa futura de una naciente y poderosa nueva generación del clan Uchiha.

**Fin n.n**

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Respuestas pendientes :D

**conyM **¡Hola! Siii,, fue tan riesgoso y romántico *-* ... Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado... también espero que lo que publique luego sea bueno :3 ... Gracias por comentar, cuídate! ^^

**SasuSaku **Woow! Tienes una idea muy clara de lo que quieres, francamente me parece que escribes bien y ese fragmento me da a entender que tu historia tiene un gran potencial, ¡me gustó mucho!... No sé pero, ¿es posible hablar contigo por PM?... aquí se me iría muy largo lo que me gustaría decirte xD ... Por ahora... ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

Gracias por leer!


End file.
